Another Woman
by Honeybunches123
Summary: A time before all lived the Shenronians and the Kami Kai But something happened and they are forever forgotten in history.- While searching for the Androids before anyone else can get them, Vegeta comes across a simple girl. Her life is intertwined into the lives of the Z fighters and their families more than any of them ever could imagine. BulmaxVegetaxOc (Update:8/7) COMPLETE.
1. One and One

**I'm back with another DBZ story. Hopefully I do better this time, as there is always room for improvement! **

**Anyhow, just know that the development might seem slow at first. But hold on. There are a few "Oh My Holy" scenes Lol. (Is what I think.)**

* * *

><p><strong>One and One<strong>

"Fighters of Earth. Raise your fists high, because right now is time to battle it all out!" The gong looped around in everyone's ears. "In the red corner we have Marsupial Magic at 6 ounces! And at the blue corner we have Pink Beet with 6 ounces as well. Ready, set, go!" two small brown insects crawled over to the finish lines, with a crowd roaring while holding cash in their hands.

"This is pathetic." The prince of Saiyans face palmed himself. While Androids were doomed to come here in less than two weeks, humans ran underground for shelter from the desert sun. "The sun is the least of your problems." He smirked to himself while crossing his arms. He sat at the bar now, with both elbows propped on the table. "A whiskey." He looked up twice to search around for something that he felt here. While training outdoors for once, he found a strange presence in the desert part of town. Perhaps the androids had come earlier than expected. But when he arrived at the area, the power level disappeared.

"Coming up." A girl with mid-length caramel hair mixed the drinks handed him the glass. Out of everyone here, she was the only girl. And young at that. She wore a plain black tee with jeans, and no pieces of jewelry except for a ring that he noticed because every now and then it would reflect light into his eyes.

"Would you stop that?" He grumbled holding the shot.

"Stop what?" He looked at her ring with an arched eyebrow. "Oh this." She smirked reflecting it back and forth into his eyes.

"You little—" he clenched the shot glass and accidentally pulverized it.

"Calm down." She backed away. "You know you have to pay for this right?"

He pulled out a wad of one hundreds. "That should be enough. If not take the whole thing." He threw out his open wallet.

"Rich guy huh?" she crossed her arms. "What a life you have going on there."

He looked her up and down. "Why do you even work here?"

"I'm not such a little girl, that I don't know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself."

"Hey Sweet cakes." one of the men hopped by the bar. "So did you finally break up with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Nope. And guess what he just proposed. So we're not breaking up any time soon, it's best to give up now while you're not hurt."

"That does hurt." Another guy held his chest, with swollen cheeks and breath that reeked of alcohol. "But don't worry. We'll be here for you if you ever want to have a fling."

"Keep dreaming." She placed the glass back onto the shelf. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny?" the drunk guy pulled up his shirt.

"Just the fact that you loons have no life but to hit on a young woman. You're not a real man."

He inched closer now to the prince. "Huh Pipsqueak? You think that just because you're young, that we older gentlemen have no chance with this little lady is it? Well, let me tell you this, you're just a small teeny weenie boy with no spine. So carry your little spandex wearing fashion somewhere else."

Vegeta grabbed a beer bottle and crushed it in his hands. "That's just a millionth of my power. Try me."

"Who are you?" The man finally let him go. "We don't let in customers without the secret password, and I've never seen you before.

"A speakeasy huh? Well—"

"He's my fiancé." The young woman intervened. "You know, the one that just proposed to me?" She looked over at him forcefully. "Isn't that right Vegeta?"

"Alright." He unzipped a bit of his pants. "I'll let this go if you give me one for the way." Walking on over, he forced himself on her, body and all.

For a moment, she stayed quiet as he hugged her with his hands searching her back up and down. The prince watched uninterested. "Alright." He finally spoke. "That's as far as you go."

"Shut up!" he pulled out a gun and held it at her head. "Any closer, and I'll shoot." While he was off guard, he took the chance and shot. The Saiyan easily dodged. Rounds were fired one after another, but nothing happened. "Impossible."

"Who do you think I am?" he laughed with a devilish grin and let go of all the captured bullets. Feet apart, and shoulders wide, he brought his hands up. "Really. Try me."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." The woman suddenly flipped her hands. She looked over to Vegeta. "This isn't your problem, so don't bother to bud in." Then to her assaulter, she flicked her middle finger. "That's supposed to mean something here right?" And with nothing more, she kicked him right in the jaw making him spin before he hit the floor. "Don't ever try to do that again." She spat on him. "Wait up." She called to Vegeta who was out the door now.

"You just lost your job." He walked away coolly.

"It's okay." She stuck her hands in her pocket. "I was going to quit anyway. So what's a guy like you doing around here? I've never seen you before."

"Hunting." he looked around, feeling the level again, but every time it quickly faded.

"You're really good at martial arts. I can tell." She held her hands behind her. "That was just the basic form back there, but I can tell you're able to do much." He looked at her almost stunned, and almost showing her his expression inside. "I know, you're not human huh?" Then she laughed. "Oh, I'm being silly again with reading all those manga with aliens and beings from outer space."

"What's so funny about that?" he crossed his arms. "They exist, some even live here."

She snickered and pat him, making him take a step forward to stop his fall. "I know. Just I haven't met them in person yet, so they still feel like a story to me."

"Well, what about you? How did you figure out my name?"

She put her jazz hands up and motioned a rainbow. "Magic" she laughed. "Just kidding, I saw your ID in your Wallet. By the way, what brings you to this small town?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Hm." She shook her head as they continued to walk.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." A playful smile spread across her lips. "A rich boy like you has no worries in the world. Girlfriend problems huh?"

"Sure." He looked away feeling the energy again. "I've got no time for this." With that he was gone. A few minutes after walking in the heat, a heavy dry spell fell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Looks like it's never going to let up." She flipped through the blind.

"I guess you'll have to stay." A large man handed a key to her. "78$ a night here."

"That's not so bad." She took out some crumpled dollars. "Even though I'm mostly broke. You don't suppose you could lower the price." She tucked strands of caramel behind her ear.

"68$" He crossed his arms and looked at her with pig eyes. "What kind of appeal is that? You're going to have to show some skin if you want it free." Before he could go any further she punched him square in the eye.

"Take it in your dreams creep." She held the keys in her hands determined to get a good nights sleep.

"That's mine." A swift black shadow ran across snatching away the keys.

"I thought you were out of here for good." She rolled her eyes at Vegeta.

"Don't you have a home to return to?" he eluded her question.

"The bar was my home." She snatched the keys. "I earned this fair and square."

He laughed. "I guess sexual appeal isn't your forte, so you resorted to violence. What a classic."

"That's not a compliment." She sneered and headed up the stairs. "Why are you following me?"

"That's also my room."

"What part?" the door swung open. "I paid for all of it."

"There are no other rooms in this town. Believe it or not, this is the only hotel."

She bit her lips, with a kind heart. "Fine." She finally whispered. "But you have to sleep on the couch."

He nodded once and then slumped right onto the furniture. "That is so like a woman."

Scoffing, she threw her bag down. "And that is so man like. I bet that's why your girlfriend ran away." He turned the covers and went to sleep as she grinned triumphant.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? Review and I might thrown another one in tomorrow.<strong>

**-HB123**


	2. When Two Become One

**Hey Guys, Gals, Kiddos, the audience! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following!-TheBdog and ! As promised, here is Chapter 2.**

**I'd also be very interested in what you guys have to say about this chapter too. Reviews keep me updating ;) **

**Did you guys know that they didn't have Supreme Kai in the Character select?! I couldn't find his name at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two and One<strong>

Another day, just another day. She threw the roll of vibrantly colored newspaper in the trash bin. That was the last available job. "With this kind of luck, I'll be on the streets by next week." She tossed her bag with her head thrown back onto bed, tired. Just then, he entered the room. "Oh it's you." She said muffled into her pillow. "Can't you find a job?" He didn't care to respond. "Listen, we're lucky the manager didn't kick us out after I gave him one right in the eye, but I'm running low on the cash."

"If it's cash you need, here." He threw her a stack of fifties.

"Wow." She picked it up and ran her fingers through the papers. "Where do you even go?" He shrugged to her. She looked back to the clock noticing that it was barely three in the afternoon. "Hey."

"What." He said to her while washing his hands in the open bathroom door.

"Isn't it a little early for bed?" she tugged at his arms. "C'mon, let's go somewhere. It's been a whole week since you've been here. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I'm here for one reason, and it's to find someone."

"Well, you'll never know unless you go out into the public." She said in a sing-song voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There they were, wind blowing, and conversations all around. "Why the hell are we here?" he laid back in his favorite arm crossing position.

"The Fresh Market here is the best!" she threw her hands up. "Even though this place is such a desert, you won't believe the amazing produce they have here." It was in fact amazing. Sure it was crowded, but that only proved how great a place it was. Old and worn stands shoot out, with products all over. From a fresh deli to the latest fashions in the city, it was all there. "Hey." Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back violently.

A small gasp of oh shit left her lips. And then she was thrashed back by Vegeta. "Well, well." He laughed. "If it isn't the big fat goon from the bar. Finished your pedophile business yet?"

"I'm not going to fall for that again." He swung quick, but the prince dodged.

He clapped sarcastically. "I'm proud, you used some of your spare time to learn a punch. Too bad it's ineffective." He grinned. "This is how you throw a punch."

"No!" she hugged his arm and yanked it back. And then to his ear, she whispered furiously, "We CAN'T fight here. The street market strictly prohibits violence. Be my guest if you want to go to jail, but I'm not bailing your ass out." A group of patrolling officers walked by with their batons out. While they were off guard, Vegeta took one in the head.

"You fat lard—"

"Hey!" The police pointed at us and charged.

"Run!" She shouted and grabbed his hands. Down the market main road, and into the food stands, we posed as two foreigners while all three of the men ran past us. "Geez." she wheezed trying to catch her breath. "I told you."

"What?!" he exploded. "I got hit in the head because of you!" He rubbed his temple. "I'm strong, but my head isn't as dense as Kakkarot's!"

"Carrot what?" She scrunched her face up.

"Nothing." He said looking around to find ourselves in a food vendor.

"What would this couple like?" an old lady with a pink cap asked.

"Couple?" the both of us shouted. "No we're definitely not together. Never in a million years."

She chuckled and handed us two beers. "Maybe you two are having a little argument. Free beers for you two, on the house."

"Can we also have ten orders of everything on the menu here?" She raised her hands.

"Of course." The old lady said nervously. "But will you be able to pay that much?" She tossed the stack he gave her earlier and the elderly woman went on her way.

As soon as the dishes came in, Vegeta was quick to dig in. "Hey save me some!" she grabbed a bowl of udon too.

He chuckled almost choking on his food. "You eat like a pig. Aren't you supposed to be refined?"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean anything. I eat like I mean it." She was quick to steal away the last eggroll. "Hehehe."

"Oh yeah?" He slurped all of her noodles the moment she blinked.

She hit his hands with her chopsticks but he dodged. "Who's the pig? You're the exact replica of a black hole!"

"So I've been told." He raised his hand up impatiently. "Lady, bring some more of that Peking duck here, and a couple more of those beers."

"Not bad." She murmured.

"What?" He said still chewing.

Her cheeks a little flushed, she looked away. "Nothing. I just said I guess you're pretty cool to hang around with."

"Oh." He spoke quietly taken aback by the abruptness of that comment. "You too. I s'pose."

"Here are your ice cold beers!" The prince was preoccupied now, but she never stopped looking at him; still mesmerized at a man who came from a far place.

"What now?" he asked her as she finally broke the gaze.

She burst out in laughter at his soiled face. "This is definitely a Capsule Camera moment. Just look at yourself."

"So?" he made little of it, or at least tried to hide his embarrassment away. "I eat like I mean it."

"You can't turn this on me."

"Shut up." He hit her head lightly and tossed her a drink. "Just sit there and enjoy your free beer."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You look so beautiful." She slapped his cheek gently. "Go and get into this magazine!" She swung her arm around carelessly. Meanwhile, he stayed quiet only making slight references to this and that. She looked at the beer and blinked twice. "Wow." She burped. "This has like 40 percent in it. No wonder the taste is so amazing." With her arm hung onto his neck, she giggled. "You're so boring!" she whined like a child. "We're fucking adults, we should go and do something out of this world. Like jumping of the highest building ever."

"You're a bore!" he burst. "I'll show you some fun you stupid woman-hic. Hic-women are so stupid. Get a- hic- life. Hic-I can't stand them seriousl—" he began to sway.

"Ouch! You're the stupid one!" she yelled feeling the heavy weight on her now. "Let's get out of here shit."

It was dark when she finally reached the hotel. On the way, she made two short trips to the side to retch up all the food they ate. She tossed him onto the bed when he suddenly grabbed her and clung on for dear life. "You're really heavy." She whispered still drunk, but giggled. "You are sooooo beautiful to me. You're not here at all." She slapped his face repeatedly until he grabbed a hold of her.

"That hurts dumb ass." He laughed giddy. "You are too. It's funny." He giggled more. "Because who would like an overly curvaceous woman with no sex appeal, but tonight you are really pretty. The girl back home is pretty too, but I think you're interesting." He stared at her, both of them blinking in and out though. And then he nipped her lips a few times before staying for a much longer touch.

"What are you doing?" she pulled back with a confused expression.

"It's a kiss. Don't you know what that is?"

"Not really…Is that what huma—I mean what people normally do?"

"Sure." Locked together now, he spread her lips with his own with his hands leading into her back pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep in mind that it might seem like a jump for all those who like to read slower relationships, but this is just the beginning. Thanks so much for reading, remember to Review!<strong>

**This chapter is short, but I can guarantee that they're not all this short. It really depends on the scene that is happening in the chapter.**

**-HB123**


	3. In a Dream

**It's another Chapter! Yay! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**ATM, my mind is scrambled, and I forgot what I was going to say.**

**Obviously Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you silly goose! Because Akira Toriyama is a god, and I worship him!**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter; trust me the long ones are coming :)! **

**Remember, Reviews keep the updates up! And I deeply appreciate them. **

* * *

><p><strong>In a Dream<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs clenching onto blankets as they looked at one another.

"What is this?!" She looked at her bare shoulders.

"Did you drug me?!" Vegeta pulled on the sheets.

"Be quiet. I'm having a horrible headache! Taking my clothes off and jumping into bed is too much of a strange thing for even me—" But then her memory slowly built in. "We got drunk!" she slapped herself in the face. "That weird alcoholic drink humans have. Grrr…What was it beer? More like liquor really. How could I do something so dumb? It's not like me."

"Alcohol's reputation stands still." The Saiyan prince said sarcastically. "You have a strange way of talking."

Quickly, underneath the sheets, she wore her clothes. "Well,.. At least we're alive and nobody died."

"What do you mean?" he put on his spandex under the covers too. "Aren't you the least bit suspicious of the things that could have happened?"

"What?" she sat on the bed.

"You know that?" he arched his brow. "Sex?"

She shook her head. "What is that? Is that some sort of drink? When I was working at the bar, they had many names for the exotic drinks."

He gave a grand laugh while he crossed his arms. "You mean you're a virgin? How old are you?"

"Old okay." She admitted annoyed. "In this time, I'd be almost 24 yeah 24."

"I can't believe this. Were you a NEET before?" He smirked now. "Nothing probably happened. I myself don't feel different."

"I see. Well, whatever it is." She shook her head coolly. "I don't understand some of the customs here very well."

"So you've never come into contact with a man?"

"I have. I'm talking to you right?"

"No." he shook his head. "Listen up, I'm going to give some Sex Ed. So pay attention." She nodded. "A man and a woman lie together in bed, some for personal purposes and others for procreation."

"I see." She nodded. "But why would I need that if there is such a thing called the Birthing Tree?"

"Birthing what?"

"Tree." She repeated. "We don't need to sleep next to a man. What would you do anyway?"

"Uhh." His face scrunched. "You'll have to figure for yourself one day. Anyways, disappointed? I don't like women of your caliber anyhow." His smirk spread.

"Are you kidding?" she posed in a model stance. "Many have asked for my hand in marriage once. They've even asked me to pray for children with them!"

"Not." He looked away disinterested. "You are definitely strange. I don't get half the words you speak."

She laughed now. "Anyways, we'd better head to the convenience store for some medicine. This hangover—or whatever you call it—is killing me."

"We?" he scoffed. "I should be treated like royalty. Well, because I am."

"Keep Dreaming." She rolled her eyes. "Then I'm a Queen who has yet to claim her throne." With that she slammed the door and went to the nearest store.

**.**

**.**

"I got some—" She found him cuddled into the blankets in a fetus position. "You're a grown man and yet such a kid." She laughed lightly and sat beside him; parting the hair away from his face. It was soft, like the blanket of a baby. For the most part, she could remember some moments from last night. Embarrassing, it was, but she meant all she said yesterday. He was the handsomest man she laid eyes on. And not only that, but his character enticed her so even if she didn't know why.

She jumped back a little when he opened his eyes so suddenly. "Why did you stop?" He grabbed her hand and placed it back. "Get rid of this hangover will you? I knew you would cause troublesome things like this."

"Please. You were the one who ordered more booze. Oh!—I have the perfect thing!" she grabbed the plastic bag she returned with. "Behold." It was a box of pain relievers. "I usually take these when I'm under the weather, but they can help cure hangovers too. I've learned recently."

"I am definitely not taking any of that feminine crap."

"Suit yourself." She popped one in with a glass of water. "Ah. Already feeling better." She teased.

"Give me one!" he snatched them out of her hands and gulped down two.

"Atta boy." She pat him lightly, but he shook her hand off.

"Don't touch me like we're pals." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers repeatedly.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Oh now you're too cool huh? Weren't you just telling me to pet you like a dog? Bi-polar much? And just whose fault is it that I lost my job? What about yesterday? Damn, we spent all the money. What are we going to use to pay the fatty downstairs? And the reason why we're running was because you decided to pick a fight. WOW, of ALL—"

"Shut up woman!" he smashed the box. "It's enough that I have a migraine, but if you expect me to—"

"Thank me of relieving it?" He paused searching his head for the hammering pain that was once there. She grinned now. "Here have some pizza." She took out a box of meat lover's. "Here. Want my ham?"

"Pile it." He folded half of the pizza and took a bite.

"You're still that hungry?" she marveled at his power. "I don't think I'll be able to eat like that for a while." Her hand held her belly steady. "You look accustomed to eating pizza. Does your family like it?"

The pizza landed back into the comfy cardboard when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't have a family. They died."

"I'm sorry." She drank some water. "Me too. My parents are gone. I have a little sister, but I left home at a young age. I didn't want to be forced to do the things that happened there. I didn't like it."

He choked a little bit at the last line. "You were raised in a brothel?"

"No. Whatever a brothel is." she pat his back in a dazed far-off look. "It was a place I called home. My only regret is that I left behind my sister. I didn't think she could survive with me, but now that I know. I should've just wrapped her up and taken her, it would've been better than her growing to hate me."

"Sounds complicated, but that's life.—A life of you humans I suppose." He threw stacks of cash into her hands. "Give that guy downstairs one. The rest is free."

"Why?" she asked arching her eyebrow. "I won't use it. I mean I have no intentions. I have no use for money other than buying food and paying the bills."

"Go tire yourself out at the mall or something."

She giggled at his quick assertiveness, holding herself up against the wall as she tried to control her laughter. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked feeling dumbfounded by her smile now.

"For trying to cheer me up. Even though I think it's not your forte." She held the cash gently now with a small grin. "Not every woman has the urge to go shopping when they're depressed. But since I've been blessed with your kindness, I think I will."

He watched her walk away, for the first time graceful. For the first time heart- thumping. And for the first time, with a tender smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, but it makes for a good time span, so it seems like they've gotten to know each other a bit. And yet, I still fear it might be too fast! <strong>

**Rate and Review, and I will see you all again shortly!**

**-HB123**


	4. Up and Away

**Up and Away**

7:00

8:00

9:00

11:00

He was getting impatient while waiting for her to return. In fact, so impatient, he began tapping a pen on the desk until it created a small dent where the pen hit. He even went so far as to go out and look for the energy level to get his mind off of things, but that didn't go so well, so he made a return to base. The insert of the key and the turn of the knob activated a lecturing monster inside of him. "Where were you?"

"What?" the manager looked him up and down. "Just checking your supplies in here."

"Ugh." Vegeta pushed him aside and grabbed his coat, thinking she might have run into those goons again.

And he was right. There she was, stuck in the middle of the two men and a few of their friends. "No superman tonight?" one chuckled with heavy greed in his voice.

"Shut up." She had one bag in her hand and threw it in some random direction quickly. With a distraction now, she was quick to make a run for it. The bag landed right into her palm. "Easy." And after getting far enough she turned to her left and smiled. "You can come out you know?"

"Clever." He clapped.

"You're not stealthy at all. I could hear you correcting my moves from behind that bush." he smiled at her comment. "Say. What kinds of snacks do they have here?"

"What do you mean?" he scrunched his eyebrows. "You live here."

"Yeah. But, I've never ventured."

"How about these?" he tossed some coins to the man nearby and grabbed a bag of roasted yams. "Street Food."

"Yuck." She stuck her tongue out. "Is it…sweet?" she took one and nipped into it. "Wow!" little stars sparkled. "This is the perfect amount of sweetness. It's almost bittersweet. She devoured it down to the very last bit. Just then, a street parade lit up the entire road, along with over drowning music. "Come on." She pulled his hand to the attraction.

"Yam." He said.

"What?" she cupped her ear.

"Yam." He pointed to his lips now.

"Can't hear." She pointed to her ears, until he was forced to pull her close.

"Yam." He whispered with a husky voice that sent chills down her spine. Gently, his rough but gentle palms cleared away the bits of yellow around her mouth and then onto her lips as well. With a nudge, she tried to send him away, but that only increased his grip.

"What?" she looked at him from a down angle worried, confused, but a little excited. He didn't respond. Instead, he looked at her, studied her face carefully, and her movements as she waited for a response from him. He wanted her. He wanted to have her all to himself.

"Excuse me..." she crudely pushed him aside with her eyes averted as she left the scene in a flurry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back at the hotel, he sat on the couch. Awaiting for her to say something. Instead, she kept herself busy, pretending to read a newspaper article. The flip of the pages repeated in a motion that annoyed him. "What're you doing acting so suspicious for?"

"I am not suspicious!" she turned to yell immediately. "Um. Oops, sorry. That came louder than I thought." She bit her lips with red painted like watercolor on her cheeks. "This is too new for me."

"What is?" he crossed his arms.

She fumbled a bit embarrassed. "What people say about having fluttering feelings and airy moments. Being in a situation like this. I never allow myself to, and I honestly don't know…how it happened. I've never had the time for it."

He grinned cocky. "Are you sure it wasn't just my good looks? I am the Prince of Saiyans."

"Saiyans? What's that?"

"My people." He sighed. "But they're mostly gone now."

"I see." She nodded her head with a simple comment. "I knew you weren't just any ordinary human."

"So." He yanked the topic away. "What did you buy?"

"Just an earpiece." She took it out and gave him the small box. "There were so many that I couldn't decide right away. I'm bringing it to my sister Syl. She loves jewelry, and this piece is perfect."

"I thought you left her?" He shot her hope down with this last question.

"I did." She nodded. "But I want to see her again someday. And when I do, I will give this to her." Just then, as she reached out to grab the box from his hands, she stumbled right onto something soft but secure.

"You're heavy for a woman. Well what can I expect from your standards?" he laughed, but did not release her from the hold she was in his arms.

"What?" all she could do was stare back at him now. "I am heavy I know. Let me off." But he didn't. Every moment, both looked more and more appealing to the other. He blinked once, slowly observing the parted rose petals beneath her nose. And without further, he completed all that was needed. She did not struggle, instead she embraced him too. It was sweet. The sweetest thing they both had tasted. And although sweets were not well received for the both of them, neither could deny a growing greed; wanting more. But for now a kiss would hold the eager gates.

And as they knew, ignorance was a bliss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Both of them had fallen asleep together on the bed, not at all hasty to make rash decisions. She awoke on her side of the separated bed to some bickering she overheard from downstairs. With stealth in her toes, she pricked the floors and peeked out of the door for a while. The manager was bickering with someone who seemed very familiar. A tenacious beauty with a sharp tongue. She wore her hair in an outgrown bob that matched her very well. All of her clothes were in style and in fact brand name. She was shouting now, demanding to see a man of some sort. She leaned on her mini-airplane as she crossed her arms, refusing to move until she saw that man.

After the intimidating scene, the observer sneakily closed the door, careful to not disturb the sleeping Prince. "What." He stated right after she tried so hard.

"Well so much for stealth." She threw her hands up. "Some lady is yelling like a mad woman out there. She wants to see some guy." She laughed a little. "I wonder if it's her boyfriend or something. Boy, I'd hate to be that sucker."

Vegeta shook his head. "Sounds like someone I'd know."

"Yeah?" she plopped down onto the bed. "I thought she looked really familiar too. She was riding in one of those fancy Capsule Corp, planes."

"Huh?" he looked sort of shocked. "How can _that _stupid…"

"What?" she felt alienated from him suddenly.

"No just a thought." He waved his hand as if to forget about it. "Just." He opened the door in discretion. "Just stay here."

"Okay." She sat down obediently with a simple smile. And even though she agreed to it, she couldn't just sit still. Something sounded like it was happening outside.

.

.

"Why the hell are you all the way out here?! Do you know how long it took to find you?"

"I told you woman that I was looking for _them."_

"Them? The androids won't be here until three days from now. And here you are wasting your time."

"No, I definitely felt a level over here. I'm definitely not wasting anytime at all."

The topic sounded interesting, so she helped herself and slid behind an unloading truck near them.

"Well hurry up and get home now. I can't believe you just left like that. Do you have any idea how hormonal I am right now?! We had to skip out on half of our wedding because of you. I just gave bir—"

"Shut up. People will hear us." He covered her mouth. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Why?" she smirked. "You hiding something? I wouldn't imagine that you're shacking up with some other woman are you?"

"Shut -up." He put harsh emphasis on both of the words as a final warning. "You don't need to be here. Just go home."

"Ouch." She squirmed as he pushed her into the plane. "Hey why can't I spend the night with you here? After all, I am YOUR wife!"

"So that's it…" the young and naive woman stood out of the shadows and into the light; with eyes that held away disbelievingly and ashamed. She blinked once, and then twice; hoping that maybe this was a dream. "No. It's not—"

"Oh so is this the cheap slut you've been paying for?" his wife walked over with her red heels clacking the pavement. Her hand held up, Vegeta caught it before it landed. She twisted her hand away. "Remember my name, Bulma Briefs. You should know who I am. I don't take easy for gold diggers and plastic whores like you. Although you could use the money to fix yourself up a bit. If your hair got any shorter, you'd look like a boy. Anyways, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN."

The other woman fell to the floor with her knees buckled. "I can't believe it. I...I! was the other woman?!" she laughed to herself with a hollow sound. "Don't." she refused Vegeta's hand and got up now on her own. "Was this cold feet?" she joked. "Doesn't the groom usually get that before the wedding?"

"I—"

"Don't answer." She cut him. "I'm the stupid one. Stupid for believing that I could finally have something that I loved. Something to look forward to. This all was too good to be true anyways. I knew that from the start…and yet….I fell for it. Willingly. Hopefully. Excitedly. An idiot in dreamland." She tapped her head onto the truck's side. "It was so perfect because both of us didn't know each other at all. And that created this illusion that neither of us could step away from. I hope we never cross paths again. By the way." Her hand slid on the wall as she walked away now. "Congratulations for the wedding. Till death do you part. Please, do us all a favor and love your wife, and only your wife." Her small body vanished into thin air, and soon even her scent.

"Thanks." Bulma clapped feeling aggravated with the prince and that woman. "Get inside. We're going home."

"Hold on. Let me get some things." He ran back up into the room to get his wallet, but on the way he saw her box. The room looked empty now. With her clothes and things gone, all that she left was the box. The ear piece was taken out of its place, because instead she tossed it aside and left with what she came with.

"What's that?" Bulma looked at Vegeta's left ear as they flew away.

"A punishment." His gaze was low, but only enough so he didn't have to look at the reflection of himself against the window.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Princess Yiu." Goons from the bar approached her. "You've stayed in this location for longer than, most others. Are you purposely trying to blow your cover? Why?"

"What now?" She sniffed. As she turned to look at them, they re-materialized into soldiers of some sort.

"You must go back to Shen."

"Make me." She threw her stuff at them ran past them. But she was caught by a fiery blue. Her hands were now locked. "My hands don't stop my legs." She squat low and did a whirlwind kick; making them trip. Her kicks were swift but too weak.

"You give us no choice. Now!" The commanding officer ordered as they all tackled her to the ground.

"Nooo!" Air was punctured from her lungs as they held her down. "You can't take me back to that place. Never." Hot and fast, a stream fell undyingly from her eyes. She kicked and squirmed, making her sweat with tears all together. "I don't want to go back. Never. Never. Never!" They punched her in the stomach to calm her down, but it was in vain. "Vegeta!"

**.**

**.**

"What?" he looked up with his ears perked like a dog.

"What?" Bulma moved her head back and forth as they drifted along the soft sheet of cotton. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh." He looked away beat.

**.**

**.**

She looked up ahead, all chained and held captive in a fiery blue cage made from the concentrated Eel Stones. Touching them caused for billions of thousands shocks to penetrate your body. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Princess Yiu. This is all for the good of our land."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :) Remember to review and the updates come faster! <strong>

**-HB123**


	5. As It Slips

**Hey you guys! It's been a few days since the last update. School is officially in session again, and I am super booked, BUT **

**don't worry, I'm not dropping this. UPDATES will REGULARLY be on Mo,Fr from now on so please remember to come back and read again :D! ENJOY!**

**REVIEWS also help the updates.**

* * *

><p><strong>As it Slips <strong>

"Sis!" A long haired woman jumped onto Yiu. "Let's go out and have some lunch by the river. It's a really nice day."

"I can't." she finished putting up her long black hair that hovered just above her ankles. "I've got many duties I need to fulfill today."

"You're no fun." Syl pouted. "Well, I guess it's fine. I'm surprised you haven't tried to run away when you first came here. I can't believe it's been fourteen years."

"Oh." she smiled to herself saddened as she remembered what the place looked like when she arrived. The place was burnt to a crisp, but survivors lived under old tin or whatever they could find. Crops could not grow, and life seemed to cease. It was only then that she learned her true purpose as their princess; the next heir.

With nothing but grins, she pat Yiu's back. "Thank you for coming back when we needed you the most. Even though I know it's the reason why you left." She hit Syl in the face for making such an expression.

"I was taken by force. But I stayed on my own. Now scram." She pushed her out. "I need some time to think. The Supreme Kai is going to be here shortly."

"I'm bored." Sylvia moped down the hall and out of the palace. Out in front, many people gathered to be signed up for the World Tournament that would be taking place below with the Kais. She didn't see her good friend King Kai anywhere, which must have meant that he was at the Grand Kai's planet. With a few strings pulled, she was lowered into his planet.

**.**

**.**

Grand Kai finished his dance and turned off his radio now. "I'm going to need you to go to hell for me Paikuhan."

"That's not very nice." Goku sweat dropped.

King Kai nagged at him now. "He's the Grand Kai, he can say what he wants, now quiet."

"Listen here. King Yemma said some doofus named Cell down there has gotten out of hand."

"Cell?!" Goku and King Kai exclaimed.

The Grand Kai looked away with a glare on his shades. "Then someone named Frieza and some other guys joined him, and now they're all running wild and stuff. So Paikuhan, I want you to run down there and take care of em'."

The green man bowed once. "Yes of course." With that he disappeared.

Goku turned and chased after him quick. "You'll need some help!"

"Wait Goku!" King Kai held his fist. "That's not your call to make!"

"What's not my call?" Syl popped her head out from the pillars.

"Princess Sylvia!" they both bowed. "What're you doing here?! It's not good for you to be here for long."

"Don't worry." She twisted her sleek straight hair. "I won't. I'm just looking at what you guys are up to."

"But Princess…" the small blue friend jeered.

"Hey." She put her hands at her waist. "I thought we were all equals?"

"We are, but…" Grand Kai interrupted them.

"Besides, the title of Princess means nothing. I don't do anything. My sister does all the work." She sat down on the stairs feeling a bit dejected, and then slowly looked up. "Oh, It's West Kai!" she waved. He repeated the action quietly, with blush on his face. "You men are having a tournament right?"

"Of course." The tiny purple man spoke out. "And my student Paikuhan won't lose to this guy's lazy loser."

"Hey!" King Kai shouted. "Goku is no loser. He's saved his own part of the galaxy many times."

"What are you guys all arguing about?" someone interrupted them.

"Goku!" the little blue man grinned and then bowed back to the girl. "Princess. This is my most humble and greatest student."

"Nice to meet you." He took out his hand. "Ouch!" He covered his head.

King Kai hit him over the head. "That's the Shenlonian Princess, eyes of the galaxies; watcher of all the Kais, including the Supreme." The Saiyan was left with a simple gasp.

"Oh Please." She scratched her head. "That's not my title to hold. I only do bidding for Sis Yiu if she wants help, which might I say is never. So I'm just a freelancer really. But enough about me." She grinned. "So what about the tournament? When will this take place?"

"In a few days why?" Goku answered.

"Hey. You will call her the –"

"It's okay King Kai." She giggled and took out her hand. "I am not above any of you. If I say, I'm underneath you."

"Huh?" he looked at her hand.

"I didn't recognize what this was at first, but I think it's called a handshake right? I've heard of these customs from the Northern Galaxy." He took her hand and shook it slowly. "They call me Princess, but you can just call me Syl or Sylvia."

"Hi. My name's Goku."

**.**

The three walked along many fighters who were training; some for the tournament, and some for the heck of it. "I know you're just touring, but how long are you planning to stay here?" King Kai asked.

She scoffed playfully. "Are ya' kidding. I'm going to stay here for as long as interesting things happen—Which reminds me, I'd better let my sister know what's up." She shut her eyes now, trying to connect back home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You didn't have to be so kind Supreme." Yiu sat at the table in a large dining hall.

"Please call me Shin. I didn't want to interrupt your talk with Princess Sylvia." He took a seat across from her. "Thank you for inviting me into the Shen Palace."

"No problem. I know it was a hassle, but I thought what better place than the palace if we want tightened security?"

"Right." He nodded. "On the matter of the subject, I've foreseen a huge power from the Northern Galaxy." She averted his eyes guilty. "Haven't you seen it too?" She continued to look away.

"I suppose…"

He clenched his fist feeling more urgent than ever. "No. You couldn't have been skipping to oversee that right?...I'm right aren't I?" She nodded. "Why?"

She finally looked up at him now. "I've been running away. I don't want to have to look at that part of the Universe."

"I saw what happened fourteen years ago. Is it because of him?" He began to scold her. "Excuse my tone, but you must know that you are no ordinary being. You are a Kai after all. Whatever actions happened when you were a mere princess are irrelevant now. Do you know how long order was destroyed after the Shenlonians disappeared for the longest time? Travel Zones disappeared, and most of all many of the Kai's thought we wouldn't last holding up the world. Remember you're a Kai now, your job is to look at all, not some And more importantly, you're the Kami Kai!"

"I know." Her hand fell into her lap. "Sorry Shin."

He pat her hand feeling a bit guilty now too. "I was a little rough, forgive me. I know you hate this. I just want you to realize where you must stand. You're important now. And shortly," he scowled, "We will need you to look over the Northern Galaxy. There is a great wizard named Bobbidi, and he will plan to hatch the greatest evil alive. Please, watch it and do your best to help us. Kibito and I will be there personally. Please Kami Kai."

She felt the nostalgic sting tugging at her chest. "Shin…" she bit her lips feeling troubled. "I will send Sylvia. She can help you all, in ways that my power cannot since I cannot leave Shen in this state. This is my only request. I believe that you will be fine. After all, I know there are people there who are great fighters." Just then, Syl called through.

"Sis?"

"Syl? What is it?"

"Hey, I'm going to stay around here for a while is that okay? I want to watch King Kai and the World Tournament."

"Perfect. Sylvia, I need a favor from you. I'm going to need you to stay down there and actually accompany the Supreme as he gets down there. You will go to Earth in the Northern Galaxy. Help him in any way you can."

"Awesome." She shouted making Yiu cringe. "Sorry, I was too loud huh?"

"You think?"

"Anyways, that means I'll be able to see Goku go down to Earth too."

"Who's that?"

"Someone. I'll tell you all about him when I can bye!"

"What did she say?" asked King Kai.

"Nothing." Syl grinned. "I'm just going to be around for awhile, so stick with me yeah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the night before Goku would be returning to Earth, but he kept training hard. He was excited for it, because he felt that something big was going to happen. "You never rest huh?" She asked watching him.

"Huh?" he wiped his sweat with a towel around his neck. "Yeah. Well, more like I can't. It's in me to just fight you know?"

She shook her head. "Fight? Elaborate please."

He cocked his head over. "I'm not really proud, but I guess it's a part of me. As you may see, I look human, but I'm actually Saiyan. We're born with fighting intelligence."

"Sai-yan." The word rolled off her tongue weird. "Funny."

"People of the Dragons. Shenronians huh?... I've heard stories from King Kai once, but I didn't think you guys actually exist."

"Believe it or not." She smiled.

"So you're sister, is she as powerful as they claim?" Goku tightened his gi.

"Of course." She grinned proud. "She wouldn't be the Kami Kai for no reason right?"

"What?!" His eyes almost popped out. "She's the Kami Kai? I can't wait to fight her!"

"I'm surprised King Kai didn't tell you that. But if, you want to fight her, she'd never." Sylvia crossed her arms and sighed. "She…doesn't exactly like fighting."

"With all that power, doesn't she just want to fight for the fun of it?" he began swinging some punches now.

"When we were younger I guess." She shrugged. "But, she hasn't gone any further than a few kicks or light punches. I think it has to do with my parents or whatever happened to her when she was away from me."

He kicked some more. "What happened?"

"They were murdered. Because they were foolish, and believed in non-violence, they invited the enemy in to Shen Palace." Sylvia looked up to the sky a bit disheartened. "Somebody, foreign aliens invaded us, and set fire to the entire planet. Many of us did not make it. Luckily, people of the Shen do not die so easily, but that day…" She bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. "Everyone in the palace was killed, and the both of us, were left to die. I was just a baby, so I don't remember, but my sister she was at least a hundred."

"Did you say one-hundred?! Wow she's old." his eyes almost popped out again.

"Yeah. She'd be at least 10 in human age. But she doesn't look any older than me now." She giggled. "Can you guess my age?"

"Hmm. Let's see. Twenty-four?" He looked at her confident.

"Nope." She grinned. "I'm almost at ninety-four. And I suppose that's twenty four in human age. Compared to that of a human life, a hundred is just a baby age. Anyways, my sister didn't really know what she was doing when she destroyed the Travel Zones and escaped. It doomed our entire planet to eternity in poverty and ruin, but since she's come back, life has returned. People have hope again."

"What's wrong with the Travel Zone?"

She pat his head. "Geez you're asking questions today." She gave a grand laugh and then started up again. "Well, the unique thing about Shen is that it's directly linked to other universes. Its access to different places caused for us to have many enemies. Back then the art of violence was not to be commended for. Even though our bodies were meant to be fierce warriors of Dragons, we stopped doing such traditions. And that was our biggest mistake in history. After my sister destroyed the Zone, we were isolated from everyone. For the longest time, nobody was able to travel or talk with anybody from outside Shen. It wasn't until I put in all my strength to create an opening for some old soldiers to come and catch Sis Yiu."

"You guys have one crazy history." He shook his head. "I'm glad mine isn't so crazy. I think."

"Yeah you definitely seem that way." She grinned to herself. "So, what're you going to do once you get down there?"

"I'm going to enter in the tournament they have down there. It'll be just like old times." She acted surprised even though she already knew. "And all of my family and friends will be entering." He gave a toothy grin. "Although, I think my wife will be pretty much against it I guess."

"You're married?" she was really surprised now too. "Hmm. I could've sworn you didn't look like the type." She laughed.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Nothing." She pat his back. "Maybe one day you'll get it."

**.**

The next morning, Syl left early with the Supreme Kai. She'd be there in the crowd as one of the spectators. Bobbidi was working with two men Yamu and Spopovich, and they could strike anywhere. Goku was able to meet up with his group of friends and family happily. Krillin beat his foe easily, and walked out of the ring uninjured. Piccolo forfeit to the Supreme Kai; confused and frightened. Videl was horribly punched with holes by Spopovich and required immediate attention. And finally Gohan was pierced through with an energy drainer by the two pale fighters.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supreme Kai revealed his identity and headed towards their base with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Syl. "I can't believe you're here." Goku looked back as the winds across the blue sky drifted past him.

"I can't too!" she squirmed excited. "I never get to go anywhere in the Galaxies really." Vegeta looked irritated as they landed.

"This is my son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you." He bowed and then shook her hand.

Goku referred his hand back to her again. "This is the Princess Sylvia. Or as King Kai would put it. The eyes of the galaxies, seer of the Kais including the Supreme." he grinned.

"Not you too." She blushed modest. "I don't do any work Sis Yiu does. Please just call me Syl."

The prince scoffed shocked. "Did you just say Syl?..."

"That's correct." She nodded to him slowly.

"I have no idea how common that name is, but here." He took of the piece of silver around his ear. "This matches you more anyway. Not to mention the resemblance." He said noting the exact shade of caramel strands she had.

"Thank you?" she took it with a sort of frown on her lips. Before they knew it. They were in Bobbidi's base. He played all sorts of tricks on them including adding enemies in that small space they were trapped in. Supreme Kai left no room for his guard to wonder, however the three Saiyans did just that. They were having fun actually, and it was all games until they were relocated back to the tournament arena. Bobbidi wasn't bluffing when he said they had a new recruit. The past is the past, but eventually, it caught up.

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?! Of course, I'm pretty sure you can guess :)! <strong>

**Please R&R. It's much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading again.**

**Till next time-HB123**


	6. Light & Dark

**And here is a chapter as promised! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Light and Dark<strong>

"The past is the past." But, it eventually caught up.

He knew he wasn't innocent. He fought it inside of himself every day. How his life turned into this perfect three—sixty. It was all too perfect. And for that, he accepted this turn for the life he once lived.

He lifted his finger in the direction of Goku. "It's time Kakkarot."

"Vegeta No!" Goku tried to block the blast, but he was one step too off guard. It blasted right through the stands of almost two hundred people and caused a tunnel of smoke to trail after.

"No. How could he?" Bulma fainted. "This is some mistake."

Goku, frozen in one moment, unable to believe this reality finally took a breath. "Shame on you. The Vegeta I knew would have never done this." People ran amok, fearing for their lives and the chance to run away from one of the crazy Golden Fighters.

"Oh man." Eighteen took a stance. "I've never seen this side. But I know that look he's got too well."

Vegeta smirked maniacally, welcoming this new tattoo on his forehead. Meanwhile, Hercules whimpered in to try to be a hero. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch. You're crime spree will come to an end with my glorious fists. You've come head to head with the world champion." However, the evil prince only laughed. "Wait why are you laughing?!"

"Quiet!" he commanded. "How about it?" he turned to his rival. "Shall we commence?"

"This isn't the time Vegeta." Goku stood wise.

"You'll fight with me Kakkarot, unless of course you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience." This hyped him up even more. The situation was worsening.

"How sad, I didn't think you were weak enough to get controlled. Answer me Vegeta do you let yourself be a slave?!"

He smirked and shot a ki blast to his right, into the stands just inches off of the family friends. "Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?"

Supreme Kai tried to stop them, but the fidgeting was futile. "Who are you people? Don't you see the Universe means more than your meaningless squabble?"

"What do you know about meaningless!" he powered up. "In me is the blood of a Saiyan prince, he is nothing but a joke! Yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside. He..He's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He's stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid."

"Okay that's enough." Syl stepped in not realizing the history of this fight. "I'm just supposed to be an observer, but I've been told to act in these instances. Vegeta, you are not this weak to be controlled by little Bobbidi." She spread her arms out. "Stop it."

"This isn't a choice." He grinned wide. "I'll fight Kakkarot. Even if that means going through you."

"Bobbidi!" Goku shouted. "Take us to a place where there is nobody. Then I'll fight Vegeta."

"No!" she turned her body to him. But he too raised his arm with a ki blast ready. "Fine." Her arms deflated. "If this is your wish then so be it." And so they were transported away into the highlands. Gohan and Supreme Kai left to find the Bobbidi's whereabouts to stop the hatching of Buu, and Syl stayed behind to stop the fight if things became drastic. The wizard commanded Vegeta to kill Syl and then go after the Kai.

"The only way is to kill them. Yes kill them!" His wicked voice echoed in his head, making Vegeta writhe in pain.

"I refuse. Your business with the Kai…." He held his head trying to keep it from splitting." Kakkarot is my only business! Get out of my head. I already told you, I will not be distracted by this anymore." He gulped hard. "You may have invaded my mind and body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps, his PRIDE!"

"I guess I've been making you wait a long time." Goku powered up into Super Saiyan.

"Now let us begin!" Vegeta clenched his fists. "I hope being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile."

One. Two. One. Two. Eight. Ten. Blows were exchanged non-stop. Blood, sweat, and tears flailed around. And right when Goku was stapled onto the wall with gold bracelets, she stepped in. "You stop here." She looked at Vegeta with intent. There was that silver glint in her eye he had seen once in that girl from long ago. To get the image out, he shook his head.

"Move or die." He jabbed her right in the chest, hitting the ribs dead center.

She staggered for a second, but stuck right back in place. "I may not be as talented as my sister, but you can't kill a Shen just like that."

"I don't care what you are." He threw quick hits at her that were catching her off guard. It was true, she wasn't as skilled or nearly as trained as Yiu was, and so she failed. His cold hands tightened around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. His punches and jabs were ruthless, each one with more power than the last. And when he was finished, she was tossed to the side, a burning, but unthorough hole right in the middle of her body.

He saw that glint of silver again, but it came to him from the ear piece. Perhaps it was the thing that saved her from death. That of which, he wore himself, it reminded him in that moment of who he was. What kind of person he was when _they_ had met. And it eluded him to thoughts of what she would be like. He seldom thought of her when his mind was blank and not thinking about training or anything. She was like a fire that had been lit in his chest. And still now, she had grown to a substantial size, that he would remember her from time to time. The good moments they shared or how silly they could be or the fact that he shattered her so carelessly. But none of that mattered right now. Even though he found her intriguing in that moment, she had become small and insignificant in the reality of his life, and so this is where he drew the line. She would be nothing. They would never see each other EVER again. All that he wanted was to kill. Kill Kakkarot, and see that he suffer.

"Don't you love your family and friends here? Why?" she kept her eyes open for just a while longer, afraid that he would hurt Goku again.

"That's just it. I don't as much as I'd like to. No matter how hard I tried to follow her wish, to keep Bulma, that woman happy, and my son, whom I've come to realize as my own blood; an undying and restless spirit in me fights for more." He spat.

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows. And with the last of everything she threw herself at him; clawing away at his shoulder blades. He easily threw her off. "Surely." She breathed fast. "I'm no renowned fighter, but surely this can do something to stop you."

"What?" he staggered and then fell on one knee.

"I've put some poison into your body, and it will lead to your demise. Her words made him grunt all the more.

"You imbecile!" he cleared at the top of his lungs, kicking her in the raw open flesh. "I wanted Bobbidi to awaken the evil in me. I wanted him to return him to the person who I was before. I was the perfect warrior. But slowly, over the years, I became one of them. I gradually gave way to this life of mediocrity. I awoke one day and found myself in unsatisfying conditions. What life is it if I couldn't even have the one I desired with such driven lust. Would you believe, I almost thought that the Earth was a nice place to live? That's why Bobbidi was the answer. He allowed me to be freed from these petty attachments! And it feels pretty good!"

"Goku…" she tried to get up, but broke right back down.

"What's the matter?" he slapped Goku. "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I never said this was going to be easy." Goku groaned.

"Me!" he punched Goku in the gut. "A warrior elite! You don't know what humiliation is! In my fingertips, I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Saiyan of royal blood. The last of my kind, and on my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. At your hands, the foundations of which I stood, was the greatest humiliation I could ever experience. You acquired the pinnacle of our race and avenged our whole race by defeating Frieza. Imagine. Me, devoting my whole life to build up just to measure to you. And to think, I was surpassed by a mere child… where I, Prince of all Saiyans was defeated by your half-breed son! It's time I take back what was mine!"

In the meanwhile of his pep-talk, Goku powered up and focused, breaking free from the golden bracelets. It was one thing after the next. Majin Buu appeared, and soon Vegeta found himself busy fighting the pink blob. Vegeta fought his way, and was thinking with a much more satisfied and clear mind. He realized now, what his actions really were. And the poison was finally giving him what it had intended to.

Piccolo picked up Trunks and Goten who were passed out. "Goku devoted his life to protecting people of the Earth, and he was rewarded with keeping his body which enabled him to travel to King Kai's planet to train. You on the other hand have caused too much pain, your reward will not be the same."

"Then so be it." He nodded, knowing his punishment. "Get out of here." He told the green Namekian. "Now." When he was met with the blob again, these were his final words. "Trunks, Bulma. I do this for you. And yes, even you Kakkarot." He did not speak or say in his mind, but he had glimpses of the nameless woman again. That perhaps, they could meet in the next lifetime, and have more time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the blinding light, he thought it was finally the end. Would this be his salvation? When he opened his eyes, there he was, in front of the desk of King Yemma. "Vegeta…" the old giant began to read his deeds. "Pass." He overlooked the barely dead Prince easily.

He boarded the plane to the Grand Kai's planet without any direction or knowledge of really where to go. "I still have my body. That stupid Namekian was wrong." Arriving to the fighter filled planet was a new excitement for him. Here he was, just finished his death, and now he was itching to see a whole new range of fighters. A bunch of people dressed as medics rushed into a villa nearby. "Vegeta!" a little blue man exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The prince crossed his arms.

"King Kai." He said sweat dropped. "I can't believe you were put up here."

"What's happening?" he ignored the previous comment and looked onward to the villa.

"Princess Sylvia, the one you heavily injured is in critical condition. She's not regenerating as she should."

"Huh? What do you mean? Shouldn't she be just fine since we are here?"

King Kai shook his head at the ignorant man. "You forget that she's not yet dead. Her injuries are just as real as you still keeping your body. It's a miracle she doesn't have a halo yet. But after all this time, she should have been able to regenerate!" he looked frustrated as he jumped up and down.

They entered the villa, and stood right next to Syl. She _was _more horrid than anything. Green scales stuck out around the raw area of her middle. Her rib cage was broken, and she wasn't breathing correctly. "Aren't you supposed to have some sort of eternal life up here?" Vegeta said somewhat feeling guilty.

"No, I already told you that she's alive too! All things alive have a way of dying, whether it be a hundred or a million years!" King Kai said looking more blue than usual. "What would Kami Kai say?"

"You mean the Supreme." He corrected.

"No. The Kami Kai, that's a position far beyond the Supreme."

He sat down on a chair interested now. "Entertain me." King Kai did just that, telling him the entire history of the majestic fierce Shenronians that had turned into kind and mellow people.

"But." King Kai put his hands at his waist. "That doesn't mean it's the same under this Kami Kai now. She's changed many of their ways."

"This Kami Kai." he felt strangely familiar. "Who is she?"

"She's—….Kami Kai!" the master suddenly fell into conversation telepathically. "Yeah. She's not looking so good. Shouldn't she have generated by now? What do you mean? Go to the Palace? Right away." He ordered for a few medics to bring her over to a tunnel nearby. "Stay here." He told the prince, but obviously he wasn't going to listen. After all, nobody ever gave him commands, and for that he broke them.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeee! Even I'm a little excited about what I'm going to write next lol. <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review in the box down below :D I would deeply appreciate it.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Dream Catcher

**Enjoy :)!**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and keeps me motivated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Catcher<strong>

Nobody ever gave him orders, and for that he broke them.

He followed King Kai at a good distance so he would not be discovered. At the end of the tunnel resided a green blue light that emitted a warm feeling. Once again, the lights shone too bright for him to keep his eyes open, and when he opened them he was in a room he'd never seen before. And he knew that he was no longer in other world, this was Shen Planet. A planet that was light years away from everything else. The architecture here was very much like that of a Roman Palace. Something he once knew. Syl was rushed into a room with a woman following behind the two. She looked at the fainted girl on the verge of crying.

"Kami Kai!" the blue friend yelped. "What will happen?!"

"It's…It's going to be okay." Yiu held Syl's hands as she seemed to writhe in pain. It seemed like a nightmare. "You'll get through this. I promise." She clenched her hands over and over.

"What's happening?" King Kai grit his teeth.

"She's changing."

"Changing?"

She nodded with her long hair in a complete loose mess. "A metamorphosis. This only happens when a Shen comes in contact with a near death experience." King Kai shook his head knowingly who to blame. "We change into dragons, and that is the epitome of our power. The power can be controlled, or it will take her. I have never seen anyone else do it. Except…"

"Except what?" he pounded his fist feeling like he was about to lose a granddaughter.

"Except me. I fell into this dark fight when, my parents were murdered. I know for a fact that the place she is at will pull her away from life. I know she has the potential to posses this power and not the other way around. We must believe her…"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her, but she was no longer paying attention. "Kami Kai!" he called her over and over, but she was dazed. But, it was evident from her shaking hands, that she was terrified too. He pat her back lightly. "I'll go get you a cup of tea?" he left for the kitchen in a discouraged manner.

"How could I have been so foolish to let you go in my stead?" she bent down and wept. "Sylvia, you can do it. Please, you cannot leave me alone too. Please be okay."

Meanwhile, the eavesdropper lined himself up behind the overgrown potted plant. A woman was the Kami Kai and he could hardly believe it. He planned to leave right after King Kai, but on the way he stepped right onto some withered leaves. "Show yourself!" she flung away the plant with a sweep of her hands angrily.

"You…Y-you're…" she couldn't believe her eyes, and when he was real, she held him to the wall with her hands.

"Have you gone mad?!" he shouted feeling the strange familiarity again. He looked at the woman who was beyond average, fit for the name Kami Kai. There was the same silver glint in the dark emerald glass she had for eyes. The same one he had seen in two other women. Perhaps all women had always had them, but he had never seen it in Bulma's before. She bit her lips, once and her stern face melted away into one of agony while dropping her hands. Her restless heart after all these years leapt again after seeing his face just in this moment. "What?" he asked defensively as she stared. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

"…"

"Well are you?!" he said with growing agitation. "Haven't you ever seen a man before? Knock it off."

"How did you get here?" she looked at his halo and began to clench her fists. "Did you die?"

"Just a while ago yeah." He scratched his face unsure of this overly emotional woman. He hated whenever people answered him with another question; it reminded him of how annoying Goku was. Well, they always did seem to be like this; making the worse out of the situation. With that she said no more, and walked away with her raven black hair swimming behind her like silk.

"Vegeta!?" King Kai dropped the cup at the doorway. "Why did you follow me here? Do you know how dangerous it is on Shen? Didn't I tell you that this place is unpredictable?"

"Calm down." He leaned against the concrete. "As you told me earlier, the palace and the city are safe. I should be fine, or else you wouldn't even be here."

"True." He nodded. "Where is Yiu?"

"You who?"

"Don't call her that!" he scolded. "Her name is Yiu. Y-I-U! And you especially will address her as the Kami Kai."

"Yiu huh?" he repeated. "It matches her well. So this Yiu—I mean Kami Kai, is it the one Syl calls her sister?"

"Yes." King Kai nodded. "But you will address Syl and Princess Sylvia! Geez, were Saiyans not born with manners?! Stay here and I'll be right back with another cup of tea." Vegeta ignored the rude comment and led himself to a window in the far blindside of the room.

"_That woman…She looks oddly familiar." _He sat on the large window sill and began to doze off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When he awoke, the sun was still up, but he was sure he had been sleeping for hours already. He heard some rustling and then some murmurs, which made him curious enough to watch in secrecy again. "Your favorite flower Syl. Please. Get better." Yiu put a strange bell like flower in a vase next to her bed. Moving the hairs away from her face, the silver piece on her ear brought water to Yiu's eyes. "Where did you get this?" She smiled with a shake of her head. "Anyways..." She sighed on. "You said you met a Saiyan named Goku. I'm sure he is much kinder than the one I met…. I never told you the things I did on Earth, because I was afraid of remembering all of it, but I suppose, the past catches up doesn't it?" she sighed again. "But this Saiyan, I'll never forget that we met. It was like a dream that eluded me to a fantasy full of normal luxuries. And I fell deeper into it; more than I thought I did. I spent so much time working away to forget about him, only to be turned onto at this point in my life. The world can be so fragile Syl. But, I dare not venture on Earth again, and that is why I sent you. I'm such a fool!"

"You couldn't be the same woman…Could you?" The prince stepped out and brazenly stood right behind her staring at her long black tresses that were once short and golden brown. "You're _her _aren't you?..."

"Vegeta!" she jumped a little, "You should go away now. You're not even supposed to be here."

"No." he touched her shoulder with an awkward sigh. "You'd think in these past seven years, I'd forget, but I never knew what you meant to me until I realized later on in my life. The world became nothing because I knew that I wasn't really doing these things for the sake of people. I began to love Bulma, because I wished to fulfill the favor. Your favor…"

"That's wrong! Don't say it!" She gave a startled breath when he crept up on her, but she did not turn. She was angry, for she did not mean to sway him. The last thing she needed on her plate was immorality in her life. Through and through she wanted to honestly be consistent. She wouldn't do anything like she did those miserable years ago. "But you did truly feel for her did you not?"

"In the end. Yes." He nodded.

"For you, it has been seven years, but for me it's been fourteen. This misery I carried with me will not reawaken, I've promised to put this all away. I swore to myself on Shen." He remembered, with guilt, their time here had been twice that of Earth. He reached with hand to grab her shoulder. "Don't!" she hugged herself, feeling her gashed heart cry tears. "For me it was this shaming secret to hold. I hated it, so much, and in the end, I hated myself more than ever." At first he clenched his fists, but then he grabbed her into an embrace. She pulled and hauled until he gave way. The quick pace of her feet against the sound concrete built up. She would run and run. He didn't know what this place was, and this was her advantage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He obviously lost her. The last few days were filled with him seeking and her hiding. Occasionally, she would visit Syl, to check up. Her once caramel hair had a tinge of black to it now, and Yiu knew that the first time Syl used that power, when she awoke; her hair would also turn black. Just like her own did, but this time, she would not be left alone to fight this strange mishap. Yiu would be there to support her little sister all the way.

One morning, she joined King Kai for a cup of tea, and he was there as well. She did her best to ignore the dead Saiyan, so far as to pretend that she didn't hear when he to her she was adding too much sugar into her tea.

He grabbed her spoon to stop her. "You should only put a cube of sugar in if you don't like sweet things." They both held the spoon with small trembles. "But at least you've finally looked at me."

"King Kai who is this?" She let go of the spoon and smiled politely.

"His name is Vegeta. A Saiyan like the one Princess Sylvia told you about."

"Aren't they having a crisis on Earth right now?" The blue friend nodded. "He gave himself up to protect them all." Yiu closed her eyes simply after his words. Her eyes moved rapidly as if reading something.

"Right now, Gohan who I deem is Goku's son is training very hard with Supreme right now. He will be there very shortly. Time here is longer, so I think it benefits you to train so that you may return stronger oh young Saiyan." She looked to Vegeta as if from a higher perspective; like she was talking to a child.

"Young?" he smirked back at her. "I don't intend on returning. That was my last humiliation." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I've got something I need to do here."

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You know." He sighed.

King Kai laughed now to let the tension up. "How about I tell some jokes huh?" He giggled. "Why was everyone jumping for joy? Because Joy was stuck to the roof!" He laughed so hard, he fell over in his chair turning bright red.

"That's funny." She sipped on some tea.

"Isn't it?" Vegeta added, but never breaking his eye-contact.

"Now this." He breathed in to catch some air. "What do you call a greasy chicken? A slick chick!"

The prince laughed with him now too. "That's right on point. Considering we have the perfect example."

"What?" she gripped her cup now.

"You heard me." He held up his chin. "You're sneaky. Always getting right through the small cracks without getting to the big issue."

"Me running away? You—" She bit her lip hard trying to think, but she was beat. "You're right. I've been running away, but now it's different. I've come back to Shen, and I will fix everything." She drank all of her tea and thanked King Kai.

"Not all of them." He raised his eyebrow. And as she walked away, the cup completely cracked into bit and pieces, even some parts turning into dust. Both men jumped back to safety.

"She's really mad." King Kai shook his head. "How can you talk to the Kami Kai like that?! Do you know her?"

"Perhaps, in another lifetime." Vegeta picked up the pieces of glass. "But I suppose that's become just a distant shattered memory just like this."

"Kami Kai, she's been through a lot."

"I know." He placed the glass down. "Some of it anyway…"

"Her powers, she struggled with it. There was a time when she couldn't control them, and those were the more difficult times for Shen. She's become better now, but she believes it in herself that she was given this power to protect people. Remember when I told you that Shen was unpredictable? Well, it's only because she uses her powers to draw forth the air flow. That's why the weather here is always bright and sunny, never too hot or cold. And that's all she ever does; always thinking the best for her people, and she never allows herself to feel anything."

"I've always known there was so much more to her than a simple girl…but this is—"

"What?" King Kai shook his head. "I don't know what kind of crazy past you guys have had, but it's different now. I think she believes it's out of her line to care for just one person. She was created to be left alone in solitude. It's for the sake of Shen and the universe anyhow." He looked at Vegeta who was staring into the broken cup. "That girl, already at this age, and yet so young at mind. I wish somebody could teach her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

That day, was the day of Towning, which meant she had to go out and see the entire city, and that it was safe. But the city was as big as a whole continent, anything beyond the city were forests of wild malevolent being-eating plants. Not a cloud was in sight, and there was nothing but light. Like always, there was no moon here, and no night for that matter. "Kami!" the people with baskets above their head stopped to bow and greet her. Teenagers ran by with confidence, all wanting to be just as powerful as her. She made a short stop into an isolated area, a park of somewhat. Then behind a barrier of bars and electric blue stood a broken damaged tree. It embodied, for what seemed to be a person. The tree was leafless, and looked feeble, atop its branches laid various nests. Nests for dragon eggs, from which Shens were born from. She witnessed a couple praying for the hope of children at the foot of it. For each time that she came out for Towning, the same couple had come out to pray. And she felt for her people. There was no use for a chance at longevity if they could no longer reproduce. And she knew it in herself that they were at their ends. After the couple finished praying, she stepped inside herself to take a look at the tree. It was not one, but two people. Her ancestors who built this very place themselves locked hands and embraced. Their lifeless wooden eyes seemed to be staring at her, trying to tell her something. "Maybe you guys will listen to me." She swept the leaves away gently with the movements of her hands. "This power, I've learned to embrace it, but how can I use this to help Shen? You guys made this place right, so tell me. Please." There was no response but a wind that blew past her. "Why?!" She began to shout. "Is this our end?!" She made fists gritting her teeth so hard, they could have chipped.

"What is your power?" a burly accented voice questioned.

She turned around hoping to be saved, but by what? "Why did you follow me?" she felt angered. "Go back to other world. You do not belong here."

"I don't care, because I know, I have a place right next to you." He pointed beside her.

"What are you saying? Go away."

"King Kai told me." He smiled with an ashamed face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her dry laughter hurt him. "You and me, we were over long before this. In fact, I don't even think that our little run in was real. It was so miniscule. It ought to mean nothing more than what it really was."

"I can't forgive myself."

"For what?!" she repeated in a more furious tone. "The moment you hid your life away from me? The moment I was branded away, toyed with, and then shoved down to come back to a place I most despised? It's too late." She hugged her knees, feeling the growing ache. "I thought, at that time, that I had finally been freed from my destiny. A destiny I so much denied. A destiny, I never once thought was mine. But here I am, wasting away just as I predicted so early on."

"It doesn't have to be like this." His arms were kept crossed, but he was more than anguished. "More than anything, it's caused me great remorse to be told all of this after so many years. Even though I have cared for Bulma, and our family, I never once forgot you. I was afraid of that."

"You afraid?" she chuckled with sniffles. "I never forgot, simply because I was afraid of losing a part of me. I was merely afraid of losing what I was able to feel once. It reminds me of a time where I once could be like everyone else. Once, when I hadn't been tainted with so stupidly."

"Then." He spoke up pulling her chin up so that they could see each other." Doesn't that mean that you missed me too? Doesn't the fact that you remembered me, mean that you _do_ care for me." It was no longer a question, he was speaking the truth. She yanked away and turned herself around. "I've thought about you many times in my life down on Earth. You've taught me something valuable, that I will never be able to forget. Never… For the first time." He turned her around. "This was beating." He hit his chest over and over. "Imagine me, longing for someone. It was probably lust at first, but who would know such turn of events would befall me and I could feel like this? And now I can't forget!"

"What are you trying to say!?" she wept more into his arms, beating him over and over until she toppled onto her knees. "How dare you think that you can just come here and open me as you please? The wounds are still open….You know the consequences! Please, don't tell me anymore. I wouldn't be able to take it again. Don't tell—"

"I'm telling you to love me!" he held her tight, but carefully, afraid that he might break her if he held her how he really wanted to. She grew so fragile and thin over the years away, which made him grasp her all the more.

"No." she sobbed, taking in breaths that were short and then long. "We can't. I don't want to be the other woman. I don't want this hardship anymore. We can't!"

"We can." He kissed her neck and kept his lips there. He missed this nostalgic smell. Something he could never really describe, but he ached for. He felt the after rain essence, awash over him by just being next to her. "We can. I'm never going back to Earth, because this time, I can stay right next to you. After all this is the afterlife for me. When I died, I died to protect the people I cared for, but I also wished that I could meet you again in some life. I believe this is it. Let's start anew here." He tucked her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." She said in a broken voice. "I don't think I'll be able to live like this. It's not right."

"Just try with me. I've been waiting for this." He pulled her away to see her face. "You're the one I need now. Don't keep running."

"We can't just solve it like this." She shook her head.

"That's why we're solving it together." He hugged her just a bit tighter. "We'll be together Yiu; until the end."

"My name... You said my name." she grinned with the tears stopping. "That's a first."

"Well." He looked away embarrassed. "You never really told me in the first place."

"You never asked!" she hugged him with all of her strength and longing. The future was often unpredictable even though she could foresee many things. With this one last shot in her hands maybe things would change if she gave it a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? Anyways I hope you enjoyed. And I will see you guys Monday!<strong>

**-Honeybunches123**


	8. Fleeting Perfect

**Fleeting Perfect**

She woke to warm sheets and a hand over her waist. At first, she was afraid, but then she remembered yesterday. It happened fast, perhaps too fast, but there was nothing more that she wanted in the moment. This happiness, it would surely last this time. She believed his words, and the both of them would do whatever to keep it. Careful not to awaken him, she squirmed lightly out of his arms with pink on her cheeks. "Hmm." He pulled her and kissed her back. "Where are you going?"

"Just to wash up." She laughed. "I want to look my best for a certain someone."

"Who cares? You're beautiful every moment to me." He let go and lay flat now. "It's a perfect day for naps." She blushed and touched his cheek.

"This all seems too surreal. I can't believe that you're here, right now, next to me." She couldn't contain her laughs of joy. "I really like waking up now!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm the clingy type." He spoke into her neck, tickling her with his breath. And just as he leaned over to face her, she looked away. He neared her lips again. "What? We already spent the night together, isn't it natural we kiss?"

"Yeah!" she scrunched her brows looking ripe as a strawberry. "We only fell asleep hugging each other! None of that human stuff you think about!"

"Still." He continued to tease. "Who was the one who wouldn't let me go last night? Do you even know what it means to invite a man over into your room?"

"Pu-Wh-Ha-What?! How can you—" He sealed her, softly, gently, caressing her so carefully with so much emotion packed away.

"The real first one should be soft like that—Is what you're thinking huh?"

"Shut up!" she slapped him just enough to get him to react. "You're not getting anymore, you perve!"

"That's a first for a Prince!" He smirked and then followed by closely.

"Kami Kai." A man in extravagant Shen attire bowed to her. "Please, if you could check the kingdom again today before your prior duties."

She nodded simply and sent him away with the flick of her wrist. "Come." She smiled to Vegeta and walked out of the gates majestically. There was nothing new in town. People turned their faces to their feet as she passed and threw away what they were doing previously. And even though it seemed so lively just a few minutes before, it was dead silent now. For a moment, she kept her gaze low, chaffing her arm while looking at the rows of her people. An uncomfortable twisting in her core scared her. Though it was merely respect for her, she found it to her dislike. So many people. So many eyes. So many faces that shunned her away.

Even Vegeta himself did not walk beside her. When he began to, he noticed a separation of classes. That though he too was royal, she was their Valiant ruler. Her head was held upright steadily without faltering and each step she took was a step of commanding silence. He couldn't find it in himself to be near her. It seemed wrong.

"Die!" somebody in the crowd threw dishes at her. With the clasp of her hands, she was able to make the wares land softly onto the ground, but it was too soon to relax. Even as they settled down, they shattered into pieces. "Did you see that?!" more people joined in. "She's a monster! The Kami Kai is a disgusting monster. Flee before death!"

"She deserted us before! Kill her!"

"Why you?!" he stood out, but she shook her head at him. What they spoke was nothing short of the truth. She did leave them to their deaths, and she knew that she wouldn't be forgiven so easily. As they entered behind the empty gates of the Birthing Tree, Vegeta slammed the gates closed. "What the hell was that?! Do you stand for that kind of idiotic blabber? If I were you, I would have sent that fool flying off on his two feet."

"You don't understand." She touched the tree with a softened expression. "I wish it was as easy as that, but what they all said…it's true."

"They don't know anything." He crossed his arms defendant. "You could stand to be more of a royal pain you know. You _are_ the Kami Kai." She laughed with a little water in her eyes.

"Yes. I could be a royal pain I suppose." Yiu grabbed his hands and intertwined them. "But that's why I have you here with me. I mean, you're always saying you're a prince right?"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes embarrassed again.

"Over here!" two children threw their ball back and forth. A little boy ran after it to retrieve it, when he suddenly fell and tripped before her. He peered at the young woman with a sense of overwhelming fear.

"Pierre!" his mother cried and bowed their heads down forcefully. "Oh please Kami Kai don't hurt him! We apologize deeply!" The small girl ran to the both of them with tears now too. And just as they excused themselves she took the children's hands a bit too forcefully. "Oh please!" the mother cried hysterically now. "Please don't kill them!"

"I won't…" she spoke meekly almost afraid. "Your children they're…"

"Oh." She stopped wailing and watched Yiu lean over to her children.

"Hi there." She tried to smile. "My name is Yiu. What are your names?"

"I'm Lin!" the little girl sniffed hard and stood in front of the boy protectively. "Don't hurt my brother you evil Lady!"

She chuckled at her with a silly grin on her face. "Lin you're very funny. But I don't want to hurt him." Yiu moved on over to him and pleat his hair. "You're name is Pierre right?" he nodded with snot all over his face. "It's okay. Don't cry." With a grasp of her hands she was able to take the ball and spin it on her finger.

"Cool!" they grinned. "We want to learn that too!"

"Like this!" she placed it on to his finger and spun the ball.

"Woah!" He laughed now.

"How about this?" she spun the ball in mid air. "Although I don't really know if I can teach you this. Hehe."

"That's okay!" the girl grinned. "Miss Yiu. I take back what I said. You're not an evil lady."

"Thank you." Yiu smiled a bit relieved. "Lin you're a brave girl. Always protect your brother. And Pierre you're a good kid."

"We should be going." The mother grabbed her kids and hurriedly ushered them along. "I beg you." She shouted as she sped away. "Please don't kill them!"

"What's her problem?" Vegeta spat after her. "Yiu why—" when he turned to look at her, she was halfway back to the palace gates in that same manner she had come out in; unapproachable.

"Kami Kai, you've returned." Another soldier bowed on his knees. "The master chamberlain requests for you in the archives." Usually, he'd be told to leave with a movement of her hand, but this time that did not happen.

"Soldier." She folded her hands before her; her voice somewhat distant and forceful. "Stand up." He did. "And lift your head, so you're eyes meet that of mine soldier."

"Yes ma'am!" he responded and cautiously met her sharp emerald eyes. "…Umm…Yes." He continued to look at her uncomfortably.

She blinked but never looked away. "Soldier, are you afraid of me?"

"…" He shifted with his feet and dropped on his knees again.

"Are you?"

"Please spare me. I'm merely a foot soldier who needs money for my wife and children. Please don't kill me. My wife cannot fend for herself and my children are much too small. So please don't kill me!" His face was almost plastered to the floor now.

"Go." She turned away coldly with a little anger. "Leave me be foot soldier!"

The prince face-palmed himself. "Seriously…That's more like it don't you think?" She shook her head and simply walked into the archives. "That fear in their eyes. Isn't it a great feeling?" he laughed to himself. "Foolish people. They don't even know the extent of your powers."

"They do." She skimmed the rows of books looking for the Master Chamberlain. "They have every right to be afraid. I am a monster." Her lips formed in a small frown and her gaze was empty.

"Stop." He intertwined his hands with hers a bit worried. "Why do you keep calling yourself that with _that _kind of expression? It doesn't suit you one bit. I'll say this over and over if you need me to. You are as you are and no one or nothing else."

"Is it okay?" she suddenly drew back shyly with a tender smile played on her lips. "Can lean into your arms right now?"

"Whatever." She embraced him tightly and even though he was first to deny, he hugged her back just the same as compensation for those three little words he couldn't say well. It was only then when he grasped her again he began to realize. She was trembling in his arms; a sign of fear. Yiu hid away whatever she was thinking very well, and he would have never known if she didn't lean on him. The puzzle came together, and he understood why she never wanted to return. Her people weren't the friendliest and it was partially her fault for letting them step all over her, but they were all afraid of what she could do. Perhaps they even celebrated her disappearance when she was on Earth. She could crush a handful of people if she willed to and that thought alone haunted their minds. There was nothing stopping her from doing it.

But then, they didn't know her like he had learned to care for. She wasn't a cold ruthless killer, no. If anything, the name suited him more. Rather Yiu seemed much too overbearing for other's sake, and quite frankly it annoyed him sometimes. He felt her pain knowing all too well what royalty was like. And hers was just the same: an uninviting and lonely throne awaiting her until her death bed. He tightened his grip on her and exhaled into her neck. "Geez…Be more like me. The Prince of all Saiyans."

"Say." She looked up at him with a silly grin. "If you're a prince, then I should be a Princess!"

"Fool." He looked away reddened. "You're already a princess of your own kind, and sort of the ultimate ruler. What more would you want?"

"Just to be yours would be the best really." She walked to the shelves and flipped through the pages of a random book simply.

"If you don't want an ambush don't talk like that." He spoke in a forceful manner with a reddened face and turned around. She laughed at him feeling like she got her revenge for this morning.

"I'm confident I could take you on. I'm not the Human you met on Earth."

"Sure, but we're not on the same page here. Rather, it's—No forget it." He didn't bother to turn. "Figure this out on your own."

"What?" Before she could look up, he pressed himself up against her, and finally holding her with his hands. He kissed her rougher this time. Over and over, but she didn't seem to mind. She kissed back too; both of them like starving lone wolves. And that's when he bit her.

"Ow!" She pulled back breathing hard and flustered at the action. "Is that what humans do too?"

"I told you." He covered his mouth with overly pink cheeks. "Stop saying stuff that'll drive me insane, or else I really might just be." She was at loss too. This was really unlike him, but she seemed to always forget he too was also a man who could be flustered. "I'll go get some water for us." He quickly made a lame excuse and left. She sat back onto the shelf and propped the book against her thighs. Maybe some reading would get her mind off of how adorable he appeared to her just now. She flipped back and forth through the pages with him harboring in her mind. He really was too adorable even if he would have been angry at the word.

"Kami Kai!" King Yemma called after her from his desk.

"Yemma?!" she dropped her book, letting a loose page slip. "What is it?"

His face was pale now from it's usual tone of glistening red."Take a look at Earth please! The energy isn't good, and at this rate, a planet will be lost."

"Is Buu really that strong?" She picked the book back up.

"Yes! He's even absorbed Gohan! At this rate, everyone is sure to die!"

She bit her lips unsure of what to do. "I can't leave Shen palace just yet."

"Yes I know." He sounded desperate. "Please send down Vegeta. He is there with you correct?"

"Yes." She nodded really not wanting to let go of him just yet.

"It will anger him deeply to know his Bulma and their son have been absorbed too."

"His son…" the term rolled off awkwardly. "I will send him away when he gets back. Thanks Yemma… I will."

She picked up the one that slipped away fazed. _He _just came back, and this was to be their brand new beginning. But it was as she already felt within her gut long before. She stared at the loose page blankly. It didn't belong in the book; this paper was much too thick to belong…

_A time before, Shens were the ones who wrote all history for the entire world. They were at the peak of power, keeping in mind that the Kami Kai was born from the Shens. Some even said they seemed pretentious. People of the dragons. Dragon People. There was once a time when peace remained in all corners of this universe, and for that very reason was the attack of Shen in year 392. Peace had mellowed the Shens, and in their mistake, they had become just a legend, now in the moment remained nothing but any empty name. The Shens had become too kind, believing that evil had been locked away forever. In that year, unidentified aliens from the Northern Hemisphere came across Shen; finding that is was more than just a useful planet. If they could control the Shens as well, it meant they could pull the strings of the Kami Kai. This man who stood at his own race claimed for world domination; King of the Saiyans. His men in strange armor were invincible. All of them with tails of their own, they carried a massive amount of impeccable power. The war went on for a few days longer than planned, but on the night of a full moon, these fearless soldiers rose up to terrifying monsters, the one named Oozaru. Much of the city was destroyed, and many Shens died during that battle. Yes, including the former Kami Kai Shen Yumen, and his wife the Queen Shen Senma. They destroyed the moon and placed a curse to try and stop the mighty Oozaru, causing for Shen to only receive sunlight from this day onwards. It backfired and time sped up on Shen. Time was too late, the kingdom was much too weakened to fight back now. The pompous man who claimed the planet now tried to kill every last one before they struck back, but in vain; one got away. And that one was Princess Yiu. Destroying the Travel Zones from the outside along with the men blew them away into places of the galaxy, and now this young child will be lost forever. However, the people of Shen hope that possibly we will find a way to her with Princess Sylvia still growing. For who knows how long it will be again until the Shens are found. For who knows when this piece of history will be seen again._

_ -ScriptXXX Year 392 _

"That...That's not true." She stuffed the paper back and threw the book across the room as hard as she could. "A Saiyan…killed my parents?" Flashes painted themselves in the back of her head. The face of a man she vaguely saw flickered back and forth. He had brown flaming hair and outgrown mustache, but underneath all that was the face of someone she knew. And to her hearts satisfaction, she told herself over and over Vegeta had nothing to do with that man.

"What killed them?" Vegeta interrupted her and gave her the glass, but she shoved his hand away lightly. The images in her mind quickly pulled away, and suddenly she couldn't remember him anymore.

"It's nothing." She stuffed the book back into the shelves paranoid. "Thanks for the water." She gulped away.

~Grruuu

She laughed. "We don't eat food here regularly, but if you want; we can get some."

"What makes you think that?" He looked away as she arched her eyebrow.

"C'mon." she pulled his hand and took him into a room filled with piles of food. "Sometimes when souls die; they still are hungry for food, but we haven't had visitors for years, so the food just sits here. It doesn't expire so it's relatively safe to eat."

"Wahnt shum?" he stuffed his face diligently.

"No." she giggled. "Shens don't eat food. All we need is water and light. So nobody ventures in here except the Master Chamberlain I think. But I suppose." She took a huge bite into meat stuffed into a bun. "Woaw?! What ish dish? Ish great!"

"Hot Dog." He gulped and then smudged away the crumbs on her face. "You sure are a messy eater."

"Well." She shrugged. "Can't blame me, I haven't really done it since that time on Earth." She ate it all in another bite and grinned.

"What's with that smile? So cheesy." He nudged her to turn the other way.

Yiu pressed her cheeks together now. "Look!"

"Huh—That's such a horrid face!" He laughed so hard, she could hear the echo in his chest. "But it's mine." He buried her face in his chest, hoping that she could forget what her people thought. If they didn't dare to care for her, he would. "All of these sides you show, they're mine."

"Mh-hm." She spoke muffled. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? I would greatly appreciate :)!<strong>

**Till Next time!**


	9. Resistance

**Upload just a day early :)! I'll be busy tomorrow, and it looks like I won't have time. So I thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Errr(-.-)" if that can apply here LOL! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance<strong>

It was cold, really cold even with all of this sunlight in the night. But all of her mind was blank. There were many things she was thinking about, things she needed to think, but exactly which one? No, tonight was another sleepless night. She didn't need it anyway. She wasn't tired. She hadn't been tired in the last decade and a half. "What?" he sat beside her on the rim of the marble slab and draped a blanket over her. "You'd freeze with that nightgown you're wearing."

"…" She kept her gaze away emptily.

"Hey." He took her hands and cupped them. "What's the matter? I'm not a therapist, but you can talk. Depends if I want to listen though." She lightly nipped him on the face with a fist.

"I don't think you'd want to hear about my woman issues anyways." She felt strange for lying to him so easily.

"Oh." He frowned. "Yeah you're right." He walked away with a hand in the air. "Going to bed. The Master Chamberlain gave me a room." _If I can get some sleep in this weather…_

"See ya." Yiu knew it wasn't going to be easy with a previously married man. Kami's sake, he hadn't even been properly divorced. But this time, they were doing something for themselves, and that alone kept them happy in this glass covered world. But just as glass was, it was easy to shatter; destiny was intent on keeping them apart. Her smile faded into a thin line while watching the man she so deeply cared about; once more afraid of their future.

"Kami Kai." An older man walked out slowly from another door.

"Master Chamberlain."

"Have you gone to the archives today and taken in all the information on the Northern Quadrant?"

"Yes." Yiu clasped her hands. "I do believe so."

"Good." He fixed the cloth draped over his shoulder. "And although Earth is also important, Shen is as well."

"Master Chamberlain you know don't you? About the Saiyans."

He nod once stoic. "I've lived through those years; waiting for you to return. I was the one who wrote that script. You had to read it."

_I don't understand…_She scrunched her brows together with mixed emotions.

"Kami Kai." He sighed. "I have served for various generations of the Kami Kais, and although I retain my youthfulness my time is coming to an end soon. I believe it would be very beneficial for you to have a good and thorough understanding of everything around you. What you do can also be taken into account for Shen. All your choices affect our people." She gripped her hands knowing what he referred to. "Such a shame for you to be caught like this. Kami Kai, you have many other potential suitors that are pure. It was a mistake to let such filth walk our fine Shen."

She slammed the balcony doors together; hyperventilating. "You will hold your tongue when it comes to my personal affairs. Do not follow after me." Yiu floated off the balcony and out into town. Though it was bright as day, it was silent as night. Step by step, she hoped that this frustration would melt away.

"Help!" somebody screamed from the alleyway. "Help!"

"Get her in the cart now!" another spat gruffly.

When Yiu realized where her feet had taken her, it was through a much more barren part of town. It was near the edge of her barrier where the wild nature roamed for as far as the eye could see. She lined herself against a barrel as shadows on the opposite wall moved about rashly. Bandits were shoving women and children into the cart; one family of which were the ones from earlier this morning. Worn faces appeared from within the caravan; looking lost and frail. Taking in a deep breath into her diaphragm, she pitched her lowest voice. "This one tried to escape!" With that, she tore her dress at the bottom and threw herself into the alley. "You'll never catch me!" her voice jumped back to a normal octave. "Let me go!"

"Hehehe." One man pulled off his mask with a scruffy shave. "What do we have here? A noble?" He took out his sword and poked at her shredded clothing. "Your clothes don't exactly look poor either." Yiu spat on him defensively, but he wiped it off with a smirk. "You little!...Let me tell you, start acting like the rest of us before I slit that little princess throat of yours. Lock her up!" he kicked her in her gut. "The Boss will surely like you."

The trio from before looked at her worriedly. The bandits should have been easy for her to beat, but she simply put a finger to her lips and mouthed. "Everything will be alright." The cart was covered with a thick cloth so there was no telling where they could be. Thankfully, the planet was like an inventory in her mind. The smell of a humid place and the thick air, and shifting weather; they were in the Moorsuhm forest; a place inhabited by large fungi and other small predator plants.

"Get out!" The bandits dragged them by a cloth that was connected all of the prisoners. Yiu walked slowly with observing the slump. Through the wild nature; these people made small homes underground. First, the men and boys in the group were kicked into cells for labor the next morning. Many of their faces were dirt ridden alongside with the unsanitary living conditions. Afterwards, they passed a festive hall with other bandits drinking the night away; women in both arms. At first, she was shoved into the room too, but the man from before yanked her back out. "You're going here! Enjoy the boss, he's a real lady killer!" he tossed her into another room like a pillow and walked away with a grand chuckle.

This room was large and much quieter, yes much. Drapes of reds and gold hung from great big pillars. Suddenly, there was a pitter and a patter and then it died. And then one more, but it too faded. She looked back and forth hoping to see signs of anyone, then that's when she spotted them. Two young women lay silently with their arms folded neatly. She checked for a pulse; but nothing came, they were dead.

"Oh a new toy." His voice was cold and deadly sending chills down her spine. His hair was almost as long as hers, but collected loosely into a soft braid. His eyes were a ruby red without the slightest hint of green; a normal Shen color.

"What did you do to them?" she gulped hard feeling his power level. It didn't seem strong, but then again there was something off about him.

Wrapping his finger around a furry little tail, he laughed so emptily, it brought heightened her defenses. "Don't worry about them. Stupid girls, drinking poison to escape me, and I wonder if I really am that bad? After all they are in a better place than here. Who in their right mind would want to live here? Damned for eternity and death by this meager living; no not me. I've lived here so long, nothing excites me."

Yiu grit her teeth and stared helplessly at the two thinking; if only she had gotten here faster. There was a reason why her parents believed in non-violence, and this was exactly what she was afraid of. When she was younger, there was a time she enjoyed practicing such things because it was simply entertainment. But it was only when she was older that she realized how much of it wasn't simple entertainment. Finding out she enhanced the gift of gravity she was given; she grew afraid. Would she turn just as evil, just as wicked? Her mind ran amok, not even bothering to notice that she was in the presence of a mad man. _Just how many have died so far? How long have I let this run without my prior knowledge?_ "Why?!" she slapped him so hard it echoed through the room.

"Because! I am the bringer of death to all Shens. I am the destruction, and I will see to it." He spit a vivid red from his mouth and laughed. "I'm alive after all! Look, I've got some blood!" He rubbed his chin and leaned towards her. "Interesting. What did you say your name was? Well, whatever that isn't important." He took her by the waist. "You don't need to know the name of your killer."

"Back off!" she pushed him away just enough. "What you are doing here is wrong."

"Tell me something I don't already know." He shrugged and walked over with a smug expression. "You really are feisty. Perhaps, this time I shall be saddened by your death." He turned away and walked into the bed in a corner. "Join me if you want. Sleep on the floor if you must."

**.**

**.**

**.**

He really did just sleep like that. She shrugged and sat on a chair facing the warm fire. At least, there was something warm like the sun here. "Such a beautiful glow that it matches that of our glorious sun. It's a shame that you can't be shared with the rest of everybody." She had to find a way to save all of her people, and quick.

"Stop talking to yourself." He opened his eyes irritated. "I'm trying to sleep. Aren't you the least bit tired after being kidnapped?" She shook her head. "Well, this is certainly a first. I've never met a simpleton like you. You don't even realize your situation do you?"

"And if I do then what?" sighed Yiu. "If this is to be my fate, what can I do? Throw a fit, cry, shout, drink poison? All of those would bring my end closer don't you think?" She folded her hands in her lap and looked to him. "Would they not?"

"Certainly." He smirked. "Wise words from a feeble woman. True. What else can you do?" He kicked off the covers and pulled her into bed. "Someone like you shouldn't have to die so quickly. I say you can stay mine."

"And if I say no?" she looked up at him apathetically.

"You have no choice." He laughed. "But you can run if you want. I doubt you'll live to see the sun again."

"Run from what?" she smirked back.

"That's a challenge." He sat upright and gathered a tiny fur tail into his hands. "It's a pity for someone with fine features like yourself to be wasted."

"Boss Enzo!" one of his men bursted through the doors with the family from before. "These three right here tried to escape."

"Dispose of them." He said quickly without a second thought.

"Wait!" Yiu shoved pass Enzo and pushed the other man aside. "How can you kill these three for wanting what was rightfully theirs?"

"Listen up." Enzo grabbed her with his tail; arms crossed. "I don't take runners lightly. If you've ever ventured in the Moorsuhm forest then you know that those without survival skills won't make it back to the Kami Kai's barrier. So I'm actually doing them a favor by ending their life sooner." He crushed her up against a pillar and then tossed her out the doors. "Lock her up and assign her labor tomorrow morning."

Bandits dragged her along with chains again until they came back to the cells. Yiu sat on a makeshift bed from drift wood and watched other prisoners. "Excuse me." She tapped one man by the shoulders from the next cell. "What do they mean by labor?"

"Oh that." The old man grinned toothlessly. "We just collect firewood and simple items. It really is like a hunter-gatherer job, but don't worry it's not too hard." He cleaned his spectacles with his shirt and laughed. "They call me Grandpa Jin here, what is your name?"

"My name is Dahlia." She grinned hoping that he didn't see her lie through.

"What a strange name. I've never heard it before. It sounds other-worldly. You're not from here are you?"

"My parents named me while I was on the birthing tree. They told me it was a name from the Northern Hemisphere."

"Hmm." He nodded and then pointed his thumb to some of his inmates. "This is Hiro, Akira and Tetsuya." She looked over to them; teenage boys all with the same buzz cut and green Shen eyes. "They're still very young; probably in their mid fifties or so. But you say you're from the Birthing tree?" Yiu nodded. "Marvelous! You're the first person that I've talked to that wasn't born impurely."

"Impurely?" she shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are new." He sighed. "You and I are born from the Birthing tree, therefore from much older generations. But these three right here were born from a female's womb as are many other neighbors around here. If you know anything about the Northern Hemisphere, then you know our bodies are built very similarly. It's dangerous and has many health issues, but since the death of the Birthing Tree this has been the only way to procreate. Boss Enzo is trying to save us all."

"The Birthing Tree isn't dead, and I hardly call this a neighborhood." Yiu spoke a bit harshly. "Don't you want to live under free will?"

"That's where you've been brainwashed. People from the big town don't know how beneficial it is to live here in the forest. It's not like they leave us unsheltered. And our biggest advantage is that we live away from the wicked Kami Kai; somebody who can kill us in a flash. What a truly frightening person."

_Imagine if he knew. _She bit her lips. "But Grandpa Jin…is this means of a rebelling against the Kai?"

"No." he crossed his legs. "I wouldn't call it that just yet. The only one who really wants to remove the Kai is Boss Enzo for unknown purposes. Rumor has it that he isn't all Shenlonian. But I'm just an old man blabbering away." He turned away giving a jolly laughter to all. "It's not a bad idea though, wanting to leave. I would love to see the sun every day."

Yiu lay down onto the hard stiff wood, pretending to sleep. If what Grandpa Jin said held true, then she could make many assumptions about Enzo. Sure he had the black silk hair, but his eyes were a different color, he bled red, and he needed to sleep often. Those were the things Shens didn't do. Not to mention, he had a tail like that of a monkey she had seen in a zoo once on Earth.

**.**

**.**

The Saiyan Prince lay awake too; thinking about her. She seemed to be a little disappointed, and that alone made him upset. _Am I doing something wrong? _The twisting in his core thought so. He kicked off his sheets and ran to her room. "Yiu?" he knocked twice meekly. "I'm coming in." the doors creaked slowly as he stepped inside only to be met with solitude. That instant, he knew something was wrong. She was always in her room, and if she went somewhere she told him. "Yiu!" he called off her balcony and tried to feel her power level. The strange weather here made him lose his senses, but he could feel it. It was weak like a dim fire in the rain, which must have meant she wasn't in town. She was somewhere, close but far, in the terrifying wilderness of Shen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in next time to see some parts of Shen beyond the barrier! Oh and it may be some fluff in the next chapter or perhaps too explicit for some so WARNING :) based on the audiences' judgement.<strong>

**As always, I appreciate you folks taking the time to read, but I hope you guys will also Review and help me with my writing (or to just tell me that I suck or that I'm doing okay would be cool). (Help me through, these are hard times man.) JKJK.**

**See you guys and gals next time on Monday!**

**-HB123**


	10. Another One

**Another One**

Her hands grew blisters within the next two days from the worn axe she held and shovel from digging the caves. What would the people in the palace be foing now. She needed to get back before anything bad took place there as well. Yiu was beat, but saying so would only be admitting her defeat. Enzo came around just to watch her; and every time with a cunning smile. She was given clothes to change into, but she refused them as well. It was better to wear her torn attire than to become a prisoner.

"Long live Boss Enzo!" everybody cheered in the festive hall as he made his empowering speech.

"Thank you." He stood on the platform with his sly grin. "People of Shen… No! People of Mound Utopia, we are doing the right thing. We are building a foundation for the rest of this forsaken planet. That wench locked up in her palace; ignoring the rest of her kind. But I will not do the same! With the Birthing tree dead dawns a new age of perfection! We are our own and free from the clutch of that malevolent beast. The Kami Kai! Never again shall we lower our heads away from her face and cower in fear."

"Long live Boss Enzo!" they shouted and cheered again. Yiu looked at them disheartened. She already lost the battle. With this many people up against her, there was no way she could save them all. _Would they even let me?_

"Dahlia!" Hiro called after her. "Grandpa Jin he's been confined into his cell! He tried to escape."

"Escape?" Tetsuya turned around. "But why would he want to leave Mound Utopia?"

Akira sighed. "And I thought last night he was just blabbering again. He was telling me about how he wanted to live in the sun before he leaves this world."

_It's all because of me! _Yiu clenched her fists and stomped out of the hall.

"Where are you going?" the bandit guards forced her back.

"Take me to the cells." She told them once.

**.**

**.**

"Pierre!" Yiu dropped to her knees at the little boy and his family who too were locked up. "Why are you here and not at the hall?"

"Miss Yiu!" the little boy cried. His mother and sister stayed hovering in the corner of the cage. "My mom is sick! Is she going to be okay?" She took the thin cloth from her bead and gave it to him while biting her lips. "Dad is waiting for us at home. We want to go home."

"Lin. Pierre…" she looked at them miserably feeling defeated and useless. If she blew her cover now and took them home; she would leave the rest. And then the next time they'd be ready for her attack. She couldn't blow this out of proportion and make it a war. Both sides didn't have the provisions and it would surely mean death.

"Move it!" the guards grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along. "We don't have all day."

Yiu yanked her hair back as she closed the gates angrily. "Grandpa Jin!" Yiu tugged on his shirt across cells. "How can you leave like that? I thought—" He fell over onto his side with smoke rising from his body. His eyes were rolled up so far there was only white and his mouth hung open. "Grandpa Jin….." she covered her mouth and backed up with a churning in her stomach. In his old wrinkled skin on his barren chest encased blue pebbles, still burning holes.

"Eel stones!" her breath was hitched as she removed them away with the tips of her fingers carefully. "How can they do this to you?!"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Enzo walked by opening her cell with his tail wagging behind. "It was your idea wasn't it? Poor old fart, he never had a chance and yet you gave him the motivation." Yiu grit her teeth that some of it may have chipped off, but she knew it was true. He wouldn't have died if she just kept her mouth shut. Enzo clapped sarcastically. "So before you can kill any of my slaves, I'm going to lock you up in my room."

**.**

He threw her aside and sat at the dining table filled with Shen delicacies. These were things she had only seen once when she came back from Earth. The palace had a commemoration for her return. Yiu watched him devour the food hungrily making her think about Vegeta. Though there were things at stake now she often thought about him each moment she had the chance to. Would he be angry, sad, or lonely? After all, she did leave him alone in the palace on some planet he didn't even know about. But the difference was he was strong even without her so for her, missing him was far worse.

"What's up with that look on your face?" Enzo finished clearing his fiftieth plate. "Instead of a smile, you should have a look of terror upon your face." He sighed and placed the silverware down.

Her smile grew bigger still; ignoring whatever the bandit boss had to say. In the moment now, her heart was caught up in the memories of the Prince again. For she longed to embrace him and see his expressions from when she provoked him.

He started up again. "Really. Do you not realize—"

"Wouldn't you rather be at a table full of people?" Yiu asked without switching her gaze away from the wooden piece. "People come to watch you. People stand by your side and do what you want them to. Sometimes you even lose yourself in the crowd, and perhaps it is for the better. But in the end all that's left to return to is the silence of your own breath in a cold room. Nobody would like to admit it, but it's lonesome isn't it?" She turned to him with a pained smile. "All we can hope for is that somebody will find us, and choose to stay."

He gazed at her somewhat dumbfounded, and then a laugh came from deep within. "Perfect." He walked over to her: spirits high and toothy grin on his face to wrap his arms at her waist. "And I think I've just found the person who should find me." He pressed his lips onto hers but she zipped up tight. "Hmm." He shrugged. "It does seem a bit rash doesn't it? But in the long run, I might not kill you just yet." He pushed her up against the wall with his hands sliding along her legs. "You know about the impure breeding right? It should be no surprise to you now. It's your lucky day you might be able to conceive my child."

"I don't think so!" a power blast blew the doors aside. "The line for this woman has already been filled by me."

"Vegeta!" Yiu turned over to the entrance. "How did you get here?!"

He peeled off some vines and leaves from his ripped armor. "You didn't think house plants could keep me away did you? As soon as I look away you disappear." He flew over, stripping her from Enzo and sweeping her into his arms. "The wait has been long, but it'll be fine now. I knew you were here, but I didn't think you'd be underground. Seems people are always underground where ever you—" she kissed him without a moment further and buried her face into his concrete chest.

"My my." Enzo shook his head. "What a heart breaker really Dahlia was it?" Then he glanced to the intruder. "You're definitely not Shenlonian. Who are you?!"

"Glad you asked." He smirked. "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans; and the one who will end your life."

"Bold move. But I should be saying the same to you!" he shot a power blast at them, but they dodged. "Not bad."

"Watch out." Yiu gripped his hands. "Enzo is Shenlonian…but…."

"But what?" he gripped his white gloves.

"He's also Saiyan…."

Vegeta set her aside. "What?! That's impossible! There are only four Saiyans left and that includes half-breeds. He can't be."

"Oh but I am." Enzo ascended with his tail wagging behind. "You're quite the keen one on things aren't you Dahlia? That is why I will give you the honor of having children with my blood. How is it that you hold so much information?"

Vegeta shot a ki blast irritated. "Lip service is all you'll be giving pretty boy. Tell me have you heard of a Super Saiyan seeing as you are of my kind." Hs arms tucked at both sides he inhaled and then powered up.

Enzo brought his hands up. "Super Saiyan? Enlighten me oh great one. Then after I defeat you and your useless excuses; I will make Dahlia mine." He turned to her with a smirk. "Right?"

A flick of her hand brought him onto his knees again. "That should tell you everything, but just in case you don't get it let me spell that out for you. My real name is Yiu; Kami Kai Yiu. The one whom you've made out to seem like a wild beast. I suppose I couldn't put it more perfectly."

He kissed the air playfully and chuckled. "Never thought I'd be meeting you in person. Looks like I've been caught. Oh no. Whatever shall I do?"

"I'll make it easy and quick." Vegeta fixed his gloves and put his hand to his head.

"Go ahead." he punked Vegeta. "If you're the Kami Kai then you must know about the Saiyans on Shen. I've lived far beyond my father's lifespan because of my mother's blood. Me; a chameleon to both sides and yet I was far too wretched to stay on either. So I wanted to ruin the people who looked down on me. I contaminated your little pond with impure breeding. How does it feel being a part of this wretched place now? Can you imagine what a walking irony I was?!"

"No." she pulled Vegeta's hand down. "I'm not going to give you salvation. You will repay for those innocent lives you took for all eternity!" She sliced two slabs of marble from the floor and locked his hands together. "Try pulling it out and you'll rip your arms off."

"On your feet!" Vegeta kicked him up.

Even with the leading card in the bag, there was an even bigger one to capture; her strayed people. Bandits lay around in the entrance of the door passed out. "Fatality." She laughed to herself.

"Well, I wanted to get here as fast as I could." He looked away embarrassed while dragging Enzo.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from within making dirt fall off. "How exactly did you get inside Vegeta?" she looked back and forth between the hall of confused people and his silence.

"I blew the ground up of course. What other way would the—"

"That was the one thing you weren't supposed to do!" she groaned. "We have to evacuate the people quickly before huge fungi eat us alive. They hate light, and if they get any sense of it, they turn into a feeding frenzy." Yiu ran inside and hastily climbed the platform. "Everybody get out! The walls are concaving!"

"Don't you think you could have mentioned that earlier?" he ran his hand through his hair.

Nobody listened. They all looked at her like she was crazy until somebody pointed out her identity. "Look that's the Kami Kai!"

"Where?!"

"Save us. She'll kill us all!"

Her words merely started a frenzy of its own. "Listen up you maggots!" Vegeta shouted frustrated. "In a few moments you'll all be Dragon sandwiches if you don't keep moving!" They only screamed more as a fungi penetrate through the roof. "Stupid nature." He spat and blasted a few away.

"Stop!" she deflected the last one with a flick of her hands. "You'll only awaken more of them. Take as many people as you can into safety."

"How?!" he looked at the broken crowd. "They're not even listening to you."

"So be it!" a gust of wind came forth from her body encasing the room in a barrier. "People of Mound Utopia…" she held the fungi back with her arms in the air and spoke with a calm voice but one of commandment. "No...people of Shen. I am not speaking to you as Kami Kai but just as another Shenlonian. If you want to live, then you will leave this place immediately. And I promise you your days on Shen will not be over ruled by me. Leave or die!" Sweat trickled down her cheeks with her back up against the barrier as the people slowly calmed down and made rational thoughts. She peeked through one eye and looked back to Vegeta. "Leave. Take Enzo and throw him into the palace dungeons."

"And leave you here?" he called back. "Never."

"Leave now! I'll be fine." she let brought down a hand and flung him out the exit with their prisoner until she sensed that they got to safety.

**.**

**.**

They all watched from inside the town's barrier. Rain, Wind, Snow, and hail all falling around. Far in the forest a large cloud of dust kicked up and blew over the fungi tops. The blast echoed as it ran along the rims of the sky, and finally it was silent. He couldn't feel her power level; it was far too weak. The uncomfortable twist in his chest turned, and he began to feel as he had on Earth when she wasn't there.

"How sad." Enzo laughed. "She's dead. Boom. Gone, forever!"

Without hesitation, he turned around and punched him right in the jaw. "Shut the hell up!" He point his hands to the weakened man and shot repeatedly. "Gallick Gun!"

"Hehehe." The half-breed wiped his mouth with his shoulder. "That Kami Kai. I'm sure she liked my gun!" he laughed harder now. "I enjoyed her yelping voice. How about you?" The prince scrunched his brows up with an ashen face. "By your expression, it seems you haven't yet done so. She must have been intent on the Birthing Tree. Poor you."

"Your exaggerations sicken me." Yiu heaved heavily as she descend. She glared at the injured man and slowly frowned.

"What?" he tried to laugh but coughed up some blood. "Kill me now. I'll only cause you trouble later." She shook her head silently and wiped his dripping chin. "Don't look at me like that…Don't! This isn't the last you'll see me."

"Shut up!" Vegeta pulled her back. "You're lucky she's here. If she weren't I would have killed you." He hurriedly dragged the prisoner along the dirt road as they made way into town. Many people scattered back to wherever they once came from; some still mumbling about how Yiu was still too dangerous but they were giving her the benefit of the doubt.

**.**

**.**

She sat on her bed after a clean change of clothes exasperated. "I'm sleeping here." Vegeta walked in after changing clothes too and sat beside her. She simply looked at her fingers rolling in circles around the other with her mind on the problem she left behind. "You idiot." He caressed her in his arms. "Why would you go out on your own? Have you no brains? There are reasons why I'm here."

"Sorry." She gripped onto his crisp turquoise shirt. "I didn't mean to leave you here. It just happened."

"Well, yeah 'just happened' isn't enough." He pulled back to look at her. "I don't know what that crazy prisoner of yours was talking about, but I believe he is definitely Saiyan. His tail proves it all. But I can't stand the fact that you didn't even consult me before leaving. Do you think you're the only one who strives on us?"

She cupped his face and smiled for reassurance. "I would have if I knew what was going to happen. They kidnapped me. But what really matters now is that we still have each other. Right?" That though she said such words, she couldn't confirm that little whimper in her heart. She had known too much.

"Whatever." He bit his inner cheek while looking at her ripped dress on a desk nearby. Those cuts didn't look like they came from the blow, and if he recalled, they were there before anything blew up. He knew that Enzo was bluffing when he spoke about Yiu in such a way. She was too strong to let that happen to her; but like a ghost it reappeared thought after thought harshening the dose of jealousy each time.

She wanted so badly to change subjects again. "Hey you know—" His lips went over and over hers roughly, softly, gently, and then passionately. He only stopped to breathe, but soon after he went in for more; pressing himself onto her and into the sheets. "Hey…" she pushed him up a little just to break the connection. "What's the matter with you?" She was breathing hard too with reddened cheeks.

"I..I can't take it." He let out in a perturbed tone. "I want to rip his entrails and leave his carcass out to dry."

She pulled him back down into an embrace. "He was just pushing your buttons silly. Besides, I'd rather kill myself than let him kill me."

"You don't understand." He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's a man and part Saiyan."

"So what?" she shrugged.

"See you don't get it." He shook his head. "Saiyans have fighting intelligence as you already know. But the second thing in their natural instinct is to find a mate. And I can clearly tell he thought of you as a mate. And…"

"Gah!" she rolled over with her face in the pillow steaming not being able to look at him anymore. She felt like she'd blow over any moment. "And what?"

He covered his mouth with his arm and kept his gaze low. "If he's anything like a Saiyan then I'll know he has needs...Really bad."

Yiu grabbed her hair and combed through it softly. "A need? Like fighting?"

"Ugh…Forget about it." He pounced on her again and brought his hand underneath her collar bone in a smooth sweep. "I'm Saiyan too, and you know what that means right?" She nodded still unsure really with her hands tucked at her sides awkwardly. "I know about impure breeding and that it's looked down upon, but… Can I have all of you?"

He was nervous and she could tell. A man so sure of himself who always walked on the path of confidence; she'd never seen him with so much doubt. And instead of doing whatever he pleased, he asked her in a husky yet meek tone. _Me and Vegeta…impure?_ He was afraid. "Yes…." She spoke once and pulled him down to her; locking lips as fervently as he did earlier. "But in return can I have all of you?"

"What else?" he laughed and lined his fingers down her zipper without taking his eyes away from hers. "This impure—"

"And impure it should stay!" the Master Chamberlain tried to stab him, but instead got only the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yiu held him up to the wall and then dropped him. Black veins ran along his neck as he smiled with silver ivory orbs. "Were you trying to kill him?"

"It's not dishonor to want to kill the enemy!" he charged but failed again. "How can you let this foul creature close to you? What about your mother and father? What about your people? Have you given up on the Birthing Tree?"

"So what he's not a Shen?" she threw her arms out. "Just, stay out of this."

"It saddens me." He threw off his shawl and brought the knife to his chest. "The future of Shen will surely end here."

"No!" she screamed and jumped after him but it was too late. The sound of the knife piercing his chest made her cringe. She brought her hands over to him carefully with a knot in her throat. "No no…Not you too."

"Yiu." Vegeta grasped her shoulder lightly. Her voice sounded as if she would break down at any given moment.

And she did want to break down, but if she did then who would be strong for Shen? The Master Chamberlain warned her over about what kind of ruler she should be. He was there for her when she returned, and now he was gone because of her too. "First… Sylvia, Grandpa Jin and now this… I'm sorry Vegeta." She took his hand off and trudged tiredly away. From the beginning he always felt like a stolen item, and now she wondered if she could love such a man. It wasn't his fault, none of it was, but she kept in mind that everything she did was also for Shen. _I don't know what I should do anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>What is the future for the both of them now?! Tune in again to find out more.<strong>

**Till next time.-HB123**


	11. Falling Through

**Here ya go :) I would like to thank each and everyone of you who comes to read. Please don't be shy and really, tell me what you think. It will benefit me as a writer and you (the reader) too because you guys will get better chapters haha :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Through<strong>

Today, she didn't bother him. She didn't want to. Instead, she went on as any other normal day; fulfilling her duties for Shen and trying to find ways to open the Travel Zones. Her day started earlier than others; in fact she had no sleep. When he finally caught up, they both were walking down the hall. "Where—" She walked right past, ignoring the question. "Yiu?" She continued to walk slowly, her heels tapping ever so slightly on the concrete. "Women!" he let himself into the dining room and blasted a pile of Chashu Pork. Vegeta understood that what she witnessed yesterday may have been shocking, but she needn't be so uptight.

"Hmm. Bad day huh?"

"Who's there?" He quickly turned around wondering why he hadn't sensed any levels.

"Calm down, it's me King Kai." He sighed. "Listen, I've gone back to otherworld, and I recently checked up on Earth. They're not in great condition."

"That's none of my business now. I'm a dead man." He spoke while stuffing himself, still much too preoccupied by Yiu's reaction.

King Kai's antennae rubbed back and forth while keeping the connection going. "Well, it is. Buu is sucking up all of your friends, and family. Including Bulma and Trunks."

"Wh-at?" he furrowed his brows together, somewhat alarmed and worried now.

"Yes Vegeta. And we need you back as soon as possible. Hasn't Kami Kai said anything to you yet?"

"No she hasn't." He pounded his chest from choking on too much food.

"That's weird? I thought King Yemma talked to her a while back."

"That woman…" he grumbled and left the room busting the door wide open. "Yiu!" he barged in through her room. "How can you not tell me about Earth? What else have you been keeping from me? You know that there—"

She was sitting on her bed with her back facing him silently. "Vegeta, your father...who was he?"

"He was the King of Saiyans." he scoffed a little annoyed at the topic. "Yes, what about it?"

Yiu's breath was hitched as he answered. Her expression saddening more and more. "And you can turn in to what are called Oozaru correct?"

"No." he tapped his foot impatient. "Ever since my tail got cut by that coward of a gourd, I can't. But yes, Saiyans turn into them when the moon is full. It's an amazing power rushing through your—"She pushed him aside and ran with her eyes clenched tight. She would go anywhere now, to get away from him so that she could clear her mind. She hoped all of this would just be some sort of mishap in history.

Out in the town, underneath the Birthing tree, she felt weak. This feeling she remembered it from a long time ago before. It was that moment before she freed Shen from those Oozaru monsters forever. She was terrified. "Do not fear."

"D-dad?" She tried to hug him, but she passed right through. "Mom!" she looked to her right. "How can you guys be here?"

"We are just spirits, and now we've become ancestors of the Shenlonians." She nodded like an obedient child, but her heart wanting to burst any moment. "We've come because you have finally awakened us."

"Awaken? I haven't—"

"The script." Kami Kai Yumen clasped his hands. "Though we are just a holographic form, we wish to aid you through the right way. And we hope, you do as you're told."

"Of course, anything father!" She swore with her hand over her chest. "Sylvia will be so glad to see you!—Sylvia!" She looked at them worried. "She hasn't woken up since her metamorphosis."

"She will." Queen Senma smiled. "As we reside in the Birthing Tree, we will watch over her. We assure you she will awaken very soon." Yiu smiled wanting to cry. "We love you very much Yiu. You know that right?"

"Yes." She held back her tears and voice. "Even though I'm so sorry. So many have died and been endangered. I don't know if I am truly fit for Kami Kai."

"Do not put yourself at fault." Queen Senma smiled tenderly. "You are my beloved daughter as well as Sylvia. And it was a wise choice of you to destroy the Travel Zones with the outsiders. Even though it's a shame that not all of them died. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you've destroyed Enzo's plan. "

"Now." Her father cleared his throat. "Yiu, you know how we died." She nodded. "Please, we cannot rest until you avenge us."

"Avenge?" She tugged on her dress feeling like she knew already. "But how, all the Saiyans have nearly died out, and the last of them are too human now."

"Yes," they both swirled around her leaving a trail of fog behind them. "But there's one that carries the entire race on his back. The one with the blue blood. His body and bones will revive Shen back to its greatness. His blood can finally bring back all of the Travel Zones, and time will be the same again."

"No not him." She shook also hoping that this was a dream as well.

"He's not as innocent as you think!" they drew back. "In him is the blood of that cold killer who sent us, your parents in this damn forsaken hell. You must avenge us! Kill him!

She kneeled down in a plead. "But he's different. He's not like his father at all. He will never hurt us like they did."

"No!" they screeched like bats. "You must do it before he strikes! Avenge us!" they followed back into the tree. "Kill him before he strikes again! Kill!"

"Never!" she threw her arm forcing for them to be blown back into the tree completely.

"Never what? You're not making much sense today."

She turned around only to feel more torn apart. "Vegeta…I can't." He picked her up before she gave way. A ki blast was shot scraping him right on the shoulder.

"Yiu get away from him he's dangerous!" A weakened Sylvia with black hair now, showed up huffing. Her skin had a green glow to it and scales multiplied around her injured areas. "Mom and Dad came to me and told me all about this in my dream." She focused energy into her hands. Dragon scales raised from her arm like flaking skin. "I'll beat you to a pulp before you decide you can hurt my sister. Last time I was weak, but now I'm much stronger. You call yourselves Super Saiyans? Then maybe I should call myself a Super Shenlonian."

Yiu tried to pull away her sister's arm; never minding what past Saiyans did. That didn't apply to him, or at least she didn't want it to. "Wait Syl, Vegeta isn't bad!"

"What are you talking about!" she shouted angrily shoving her aside. "He's the one who made me like this." Yiu slipped back with joint weakness crammed into her knees like a train wreck. "I'm going to show him now what he's really dealing with." She pushed Yiu aside and stood in a basic stance. "I won't let you hurt anybody anymore damn Vegeta!" She shot another blast, triggering him to shoot back on instinct. With a wince she held her arm laughing. "Hahaha… I told you Sis…" she smiled. "He's nothing but evil." Syl fell onto her knees still feeling the after effects of the metamorphosis. "Bobbidi's mark is gone!?" she neared Vegeta who was crossing his arms. "Still." she pushed him back before walking away "I wouldn't trust him Yiu…I'm going back to the palace."

Speechless once more, Yiu stood there motionless. Now all of those things his father did applied. He hurt someone she cared about on purpose, what more needed to be spelled out for her to realize?

"Yiu." She slapped away his hand, and he pulled back shocked. He had never seen her look at him like that before; the look of disgust. They were like that all the way into the palace as she made an expression of terror, when he suddenly pulled her shoulder over. "What is it!?" He finally rose his voice in frustration from being ignored for far too long.

Just now, King Kai channeled a view of the battle field to her. "Go." She looked away coldly. "Go home. They need you. I didn't want to tell you, but that was my mistake." And now, she regretted this mistake. The thought to be selfish hurt them both. It marked for another painful departure.

He stood back. "You mean Earth? They don't need me now. Kakkarot is there." Of all things, he couldn't return now. His business here was still unfinished.

"He needs your help!" she seemed angry. "This new Buu. He's much too strong. Even a Super Saiyan Three can't beat him. Goku cannot—"

His eyebrows brushed together. "That piece of— He let me think that I won our fight on Earth. I feel so humiliated!"

"So go." She pushed him towards the door that he came from hurriedly; hoping that perhaps he'd go right away after hearing about Goku. "They need you, and I…We're done."

"What…" he stood backed up to the open door now. "How can you-Do you-Didn't I-? I told you I was staying here!" He stood up furiously, unsure of the sudden change in her mind. What had changed? He was so careful around her that he lie awake at night thinking that meeting her again was some foolish dream.

"No!" she looked at him anguished. "I can't do it anymore! I was being too selfish again. Do you think you can hide things from me? The powers of the Kami Kai is something I don't want because it reveals things that I never want to know. Just now, I saw your wife being absorbed by Buu, and your son…Trunks." She slapped him as hard as she could. "Why did you hide that from me?" It felt like her heart was being squeezed and then twisted. He allowed her to believe that they both had no attachments and were free to do as the wished. "That son. He needs a role model! DO you think I can just tear you away from him like that? And your daughter… She will need a father." From time to time, she was able to see small glimpses of the future because of her Kami Kai gifts, but they came to her randomly; sometimes they benefit her other times they were painful truths. In this particular scene, Bulma rubbed her outgrown belly and he was sitting beside her. That meant Vegeta wasn't staying; he was meant to venture Earth again.

"I have no daughter."

"You will soon." She pushed him to the door forcefully. This man; he was already claimed. He had a family awaiting for his return. He couldn't simply die just like this. "Please take care of them give them the love you would so bestow on me." Then and there, she swore again to herself this time she would never love another.

He took her hands. "But I want to be here. I need to."

"No." she smiled so brightly that it pained him a little. "You can live without me. You already have once. I never once thought that I would ruin a family the first time I fell in love, and I won't start now. Just forget about all of this. Think of this as some strange dream in your short eternal death. Please."

"How can you stand to say that? Didn't I say I have nothing to do with them?"

"Oh, but you do." She pushed him out into the tunnel as hard as she could with gravity; hoping that he would never show up again. He was shouting, calling her name over and over with his hand reached out. _I should have known from the beginning. It's all my fault. _She waved with no regrets; saying goodbye to her first love, forever.

**.**

**.**

Waiting for him at the end of the tunnel was Baba on her Crystal Ball. She looked at him before turning away to speak a few words. "You've been granted for a chance to visit Earth and make it right. Lucky you. It must be nice to know the Kami Kai personally."

* * *

><p><strong>Departure again?! What?! <strong>

**-Check out the next chapter next time with me and don't forget to Fav, Follow, or Review!**

**Till next time -HB123**


	12. Timed

**Hey Guys/Gals! Sorry, I've been busy studying and whatnot for my midterms and essays Blah Blah Blah. It is very frustrating that I didn't get to update, but hopefully I can do it this week. There is a lot more I still have on my plate, but this is one of the things that I HAVE to do. I can't leave it alone haha. Can fanfiction become an addiction? lol Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timed<strong>

Goku was fighting Super Buu, with one potarra earring on. "I need more power." He looked around quickly.

"You know they all resent you leaving them Goku." The masculine pink blob laughed.

"That won't work on me. You're the monster that devoured everyone we cared about."

"Yes, and you were the one who was supposed to stop me. Everyone fails Goku." He laughed putting his fist in his palm. "But don't worry; you have until five to find a suitable partner. One…Two…"

He looked back and forth at Dende, thinking of all the possibilities. _"No Dende's size would hurt more than hell. Besides, we need him for the dragon balls." _And then he looked at his next best choice. _"Oh man, Mr. Satan isn't exactly a warrior; His lack of understanding energy could hurt too. But he does know basic martial arts."_

"Four…"

"Got no choice!" Goku turned around ready to throw the earring. "Hey you, put this—" Another energy came into the battlefield, and that made him make his final decision. "He's here!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This is as far as we go. I'm sorry we're not closer, but I've got my health to think about you know?" The old fortuneteller floated away.

"That's fine." He said feeling like he's had better days. "I'm sure Buu will find me."

"Vegeta! Alright I knew it was you!" Goku shouted as soon as he got there by instant transmission.

"Kakkarot!" The warrior spat surprised, and then back to his collective self upon remembering that face that she made when he knew she was trying to be strong. She always smiled with that emptiness in her emerald jewels when she was pretending that she could take it all. She trusted him once again for a happier beginning, and yet they failed as hey did before. That thought alone ate him inside. And her words of encouragement were much too hurtful, because even though she was trying to push him forward with all of her strength, he knew she would be all alone in that large, vast, and empty palace.

"I'm glad you're here. With your help we can beat Majin Buu. Here, put this on." He raised another side of the gaudy earring. "I know you're not going to believe me, but please just trust me on this one."

He laughed. "Sorry. The offer is tempting but no thanks."

"C'mon! This isn't the time."

"Get away from me Kakkarot!" He swung his hand already feeling dejected from before. "I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you." Eternal death as a simple soul was beginning to sound better than having a mind of his own.

"Listen Vegeta." Goku motioned his hands over as the warrior turned into his counterfeit blonde self. "We already tried that. This is the only way we can beat him."

"Really." The Prince smirked. "Tell me why I should believe you." And so, they fought just like that in two separated bodies, too weak for Super Majin Buu.

"Stop wasting energy! Buu has gotten stronger since the last time you went on a head to head battle!"

"So what?!" the prince powered up feeling antsy. He could use a good punching bag right now to vent out how useless and clueless he felt in front of Yiu. "You think he's the strongest in the Universe, well think again. Like you he has no pride. Someone like you wouldn't understand. I won't let anybody crumble mine. I'm never letting things out of my grasp ever. The Saiyan prince will not fall again!" He shot ki blasts back and forth, but all they did was bounce off Buu and into the wastelands. He gripped his fists, if blasts didn't work then perhaps combat would.

"No don't!" Goku called, but he was not heard.

Buu kicked Vegeta in the gut and then punched him to the jaw; making him land right into a mountainside. The pink blob held him in a head lock with a smirk. "Let go of me!" he tried to pull his rams away.

"I told you!" Goku yanked Buu's head back and punched him in the eye.

Vegeta flew backwards locked in a fighting stance. "Get out of this fight! Don't help me Kakkarot."

Super Buu chuckled. "Gee. Why don't you guys see a marriage counselor before huh?"

"Why are you so angry anyways? We don't have time for this. Let this one slide! That thing sucked up all of the ones we cared for. Including Bulma and Trunks." Goku put the earring up again.

"Quiet!" he shouted aggravated. The last thing he wanted to do was be next to Goku. This wasn't his business right now. It shouldn't have been. This wasn't where he wanted to be.

In otherworld, Kibito Kai and Old Kai watched the two closely. "Look! They're they go again."

Old Kai crossed his arms behind him. "If they keep fighting like this, we all won't survive, so they'd better hurry up and fuse. What's wrong with them anyways? Aren't they being childish by holding grudges against one another?"

"Yep." Kibito Kai watched the magic ball while nodding.

"I'm waiting." Super Buu stood on a rock patiently.

Goku was feeling exhausted now. "Vegeta you've got to listen. Fuse with me."

"You want my help?" he turned over bitterly. "You've got some nerve asking me to help you. You think I don't know what you did to me?" He pointed his finger out. "I traveled to Other World…" he cut himself off not wanting to think about her again. "I know about your Super Saiyan 3 technique, and about how you hid it from me during our battle. You let me think I won our match!"

"Yeah that's true." Goku felt guilty now. "I do have the ability to become Super Saiyan 3.—Oh but hey, I can only do it for a little while."

"Don't give me that crap!" The prince crossed his arms. "That's enough of your lies. The humiliation once more!"

"Well, yeah but… We've got to do something about him!"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Why do I care?"

"Wake up!" Goku scolded. "Your family, they've become a part of Buu."

The prince looked away ashamed and angrily. He promised that he would take care of his small family. He had to take care of his unborn daughter. He promised that he'd bestow the feelings on them that he would Yiu. _I have to._

"Listen… They can't even die! I thought that we could at least put aside our differences and work together. We owe that to them." Goku's eyebrows furrowed frustrated. "Look. You've always talked about our Saiyan race. How we're the last of the mighty people. Well, it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud, but not if we're so caught up with our birth rights to see what we have right in front of us. We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too."

He stood up abrupt, thinking of Yiu's new wishes again and his family. He would set things right. "Kakkarot, how do you know this fusion will be strong enough?" If they didn't have a future together, he wanted to make it up to her and respect her words.

"I don't." he tossed the jewelry. "But we've got to try."

With their power they managed to beat him enough, so that Goku could summon the spirit bomb. Even though getting stuck into Goku's body forever was extensive; he actually didn't seem to mind when it happened. They became one mind; and separate thoughts occurred very minimally. In the end, the fusion didn't last forever luckily, and they both regained their own bodies. Finally, Kid Buu was defeated, and Earth's skies were clear at last. All of those harmed by Buu were revived with the dragon balls and the general public was wished to forget the feared blob.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was five years time before anyone of them would see each other again. Videl married Gohan and gave birth to a beautiful girl named Pan. Krillin and Eighteen had also had a girl named Marion. Goku had gone to train Uub back in his village right after meeting up at the Tournaments. And again, it was a few years before he would see them from the Time chamber. Emperor Pilaf and his gang tried to make Goku into a kid, but failed miserably. The three of them were sent far off into the breaches of Earth. And now, the z fighters could finally had peace and comfort once and for all.

The day was just another, and the Earth began to seem like a good place for Vegeta again. It was foretold that they'd conceive, but they had no second child, and that still puzzled him in many ways. However they carried on, Trunks was at work most of the times, Bulma was out on Capsule Corp. duty, and he was still training; wanting to be ready for whatever came his way. Once again, _she_ was pushed far into his mind; her name forgotten by choice; and those moments erased, it was a place he dared never to re-live.

Suddenly, there was a whirring and then a loud thud outside when he was finishing up some one-handed push-ups. To his disinterest, he wanted to ignore such nonsense, but something told him otherwise. "My!" Mrs. Briefs cried. "This young woman needs some medical attention!" There she was somehow, laying silently with her lips parted. Injured, from the hip to her thigh. Silver fluid leaked away, making her more ashen. She reacted to the injury so much that her legs became that of a dragon's tail.

"Yiu!?" he held her in his arms still overly confused. "What the hell is this?" She didn't respond nor gasp for air. Instead of panicking, he placed her into immediate medical care, and sat very still with his arms crossed. They had some of the best doctors and scientist here at Capsule Corp. so she had to live. Questions arose, _"How did she get here? Is Shen under attack? That no good Enzo. No that gash didn't look like an attack…" _He gasped for a short moment. _"Self-injury?!" _It was possible, but she wouldn't have just done that to herself. To him, it seemed Shen was much too under that she would run away like that. He knew she couldn't abandon it like that.

"Vegeta!" Goku rushed in. "Where's the Kami Kai!?"

"How did you know she was here?"

Goku ran through the doors with the other following behind. "Syl contacted me. She said that the Kami Kai was acting rash when she suddenly gashed herself."

"What?! Tell me this Kakkarot," he stood quietly watching her black hair fade into caramel strands that he saw from long ago. "Will she die?"

"Yes, if we don't get her any blood soon." He nodded flipping the covers.

"We don't have any Shen blood!" he pulled the covers back. "Not a drop!"

"We might." Goku turned back to him. "But all she needs is Blood Type O, and I just happen to have some." He turned over to one of the doctors. "Please give my blood to her."

"Alright." The woman pulled her sleeves up and brought out a needle.

"Euahhhh! Nooo!" Goku hid behind the chair. "I-it's a needle! Please don't do this to me….Not again!" He watched the shine of the silver in wails.

"Yeah?" she pushed up her glasses. "How else do you expect me to draw blood?"

"What a joke. My rival is afraid of needles." Vegeta pulled out his bare arm. "Take mine."

"You don't have to." Goku said bashfully. "This isn't a game you can win at. Needles are really really scary! I'm just doing this because I want to fight the Kami Kai when she gets better."

"Fight?!" He felt a sense of security tighten. "How dare you! Do you—" and then he remembered her last words again. They were nothing to each other, and just strangers who once knew one another. But when he offered his arm, he did it out of obligation; he swore and nothing else.

The only noise going was the sound of the heart monitor, and occasionally Goku's snores. Vegeta relaxed in the chair next to her bed as the life line slowly transferred blood. He felt cold too, but at the same time; the thought of helping her was comfortable. By now, her hair had gone completely caramel.

"Save…S-save…." As soon as she mumbled, he rose to his feet over her.

"Kakkarot! She's alive!"

"Well yeah…" he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't expect her to die just like that. She's the Kami Kai."

The prince sat back down trying to be rational. _"She is…She is."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think seriously :)! It would help me through these bleak and dry times. <strong>

**Hope all of you come to read some more, even you shy folks!**

**-Till then, HB123**


	13. Stranger From Somewhere

**Here's another chapter as quick as I could Kekekke :)! Will update as much as possible this week **

**to atone for last week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger From Somewhere<strong>

"Where do you think you are going?" Bulma finished putting on her lipstick. "You haven't been training recently, but you're always gone now. Is it because of _her_?" She sighed annoyed. "It's been a long time, but I have good memory and intuition. After all, I am a woman to be praised for. She's that girl isn't she? The one you met out in the deserts." He finished zipping up his jacket, ready for the door. "Have you forgotten your marital status? Anyhow, I'm only going to let her stay until she gets better!"After all of this time, she didn't want to lose him again. She had worked far too long to crumble now.

Vegeta knew his limits. After all, he knew that he couldn't have her anyways. First he checked up with the doctor, and then headed for her room. She didn't wake up at all, not since her first murmur. "Kami Kai." He laughed sarcastically. "Yiu…" he slowly caressed her cheeks; feeling like she might disappear any moment now. "Yiu. Yiu. Yiu…" the only thing he could say was her name, hoping that she'd know every single word he wanted to really say. Last time, he really thought that they'd never see one another again. She waved with a smile while watching him go through the tunnel. In truth, he wanted her to sleep forever, because she'd run away if she knew where she was.

"Oh Vegeta!" The Z fighters and Goku walked in waving his hand ever so casually. "You're always here aren't cha? Bet you're excited to fight too." The prince rolled his eyes irritated now. "Y'know," Goku pulled a chair beside her. "I really can't wait for her to wake up. Ah. The Kami Kai huh?"

"Why?" he smirked. "So you can show her how much of a fool you are."

"Seriously." Krillin sighed.

Piccolo began to scold him. "The Kami Kai should be respected."

"Kami Kai." Yamcha put his hands in his pocket. "I thought you guys were lying when I first heard of it. But to think she's actually here." He had his game face on. "Not to mention; she's the perfect type." The prince clenched his fists, knowing it was out of his place to say anything.

The innocent simpleton answered ignoring the joke and comments. "I know she's strong. I can feel it. Hey I bet you that even asleep, she has control over her body."

"Don't even!" Vegeta pushed the other Saiyan aside, nearing her face slowly. "She just needs t—" Bit by bit, her lids were lifted to reveal emerald. "You're awake!"

"Who are you?" Yiu sat back in a small tremor. "No. Get away from me."

"What are you playing at Yiu? It's me Vegeta."

"And I'm Goku!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Yiu? What is that? Why are you calling me that?"

"Seriously." The prince face-palmed himself.

Goku repeated too of course, for different reasons. "Seriously! How will I fight you now?"

Vegeta tried to grab her hands, "Maybe this—"

"Nooo!" she screamed throwing him away with all her might. "Get away! Noo!" her legs were legs now, but she couldn't move so easily with the equipment tying her up. "What is this?!" She flapped around wildly like a fish out of water. Her entire self, heaving up and down; her bones frightened.

Rushing in, the doctors strapped her back down like that of an insane person, but she easily thrust them aside like leaves in the wind. Goku ran and tried to hold her down too, but it was no use. She was in a frenzy. "Kami Kai!" Piccolo held her up with his own power. "Get out of here!" He could feel angry energy from her. "She's not herself right now. Get out while I try to calm her down!"

Vegeta pulled him back by his cape. "Why should you? I'll do it!"

"Ahh!" she screamed as he neared.

"Get out Vegeta! Especially you!" Piccolo pushed them out the door and slammed it tight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This time, Vegeta walked around, creating a white skid mark underneath his footsteps. The thundering room and screaming had stopped. "Oh man." Goku put his hands behind his head in a fold. "I wonder what Piccolo did to calm her down?"

"He didn't."

"This voice?!" he looked around. "Princess Sylvia!"

"Are we that distant already?" she laughed. "I am sad that I cannot be there, but please take care of my sister the best you can. And right now, it seems Piccolo is most suitable. I presume that it's because he's Namek."

"Why?" Goku scratched his cheek.

"Well, Shens and Nameks are like distant cousins, think of it like that."

"What happened? Is Shen safe?" Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's head.

"Same old same old." She clicked her tongue at him. "Fortunately yes." She sighed. "And not only that, but our time here has been restored to normal. I don't know how, but I think it has something to do with the day Yiu was acting strange. She suddenly cut herself open, and threw herself into the broken Earth Zone."

"That's great! I mean, not the cutting part of course." Goku fist pumped.

"Yes, now all that's left is to be able to get Yiu back. But I can't yet. For some reason, all the Travel Zones are open from Shen except for Earth. I can't seem to touch the Northern Hemisphere at all. And that means trouble for the spirits that are going to otherworld. They won't be able to pass."

"What can we do?" The prince sat back down onto a bench.

"I don't have any idea how long we can survive with her gone. I'm not the Kami Kai, so I don't have what it takes to guard the Zones. Just watch over her for now, and I'll contact you again when I find a way."

"Alright." Goku nodded once with a troubled look and then to his friend inside. "Piccolo." He knocked. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." He said nervously. "But Vegeta stay out. You might set off another frenzy."

"That's a lie." He slid the door open meeting face to face with the same terrified set of eyes. Quickly, he jumped back out the door and left without another word; hurt.

"Woah Piccolo." Goku walked in with a wide grin.

"The smooth talker aren't we?" Krillin whistled.

"Probably not as much as me." Yamcha laughed.

"Shut up." The Namekian held her in his arms and placed her back on the bed. All the scales that rose up like flaking skin disappeared. She still looked a little worried, clinging onto his cape tightly. "Kami Kai, I'm sorry, but could you let go of my cape?"

"Kami Kai? Is that me?" She pointed to herself. "It doesn't sound nice." She made a sour face. Yamcha and Goku laughed at her expressions.

"You know, for a Kami Kai, you're more laid back that I thought." Goku grinned.

"Please… don't call me that." She bit her lips until they were reddened.

"H-hey…" Krillin nudged his oblivious friends. "I don't think she's playing. She's serious!"

"Kami Kai!" Piccolo neared. "You must quit playing these games and hurry back to Shen palace. The world could collapse if you don't."

"Sh-Sh-Shen Pal—Euahhh…." She closed her ears and yelped into her knees. "Save...save!" The silver in her eyes were the only thing left now, and her legs were turning back into a tail. "No more! No more!"

"Quick get out!" Piccolo motioned out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Geez." He slid out the door as quietly as he could, alerting all the people in the hallway. "I think it's amnesia from stress, but she should be able to remember if we give her subtle hints every day. Never too much at one time, or we might have to start over from square one."

"It's never too early to start." Goku walked in optimistic. "Hi there!" he waved. "Let's see…-Ah! Kami Kai you like to fight don't you?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." He grinned cautiously. "Well do you?"

"Not really..." She scrunched her face up. "I don't like fighting at all. It looks painful."

"You don't say?" he scratched his head. "Oh! How about I show you something cool. I bet that will show you. Ka-Me-Ha-Me—"

"Goku No!" All three of them jumped on him. "Are you crazy?! Pull a stunt like that and you'll declare bankruptcy." There was a small sound of laughter as everyone looked up.

"You guys are funny." She clapped and smiled. "Are you guys pretending to play around?"

The Namekian face-palmed himself. This was going to be one long week.

**.**

The week was long. It dragged into two, and then three, and finally a whole month. Yiu hadn't been able to recall anything since, but all the z fighters were willing to make her remember for the sake of the world. But instead of telling her about the Kai's, they told her she was human and that she had gotten into a car crash. It seemed she was missing a lot of things normal people knew about, but then again she wasn't exactly normal. "How about I get some drinks for us?" Videl smiled to her.

"Thank you very much—err Vi-videl."

"It's fine." She laughed. "You didn't know me before, so it's okay if you can't quite remember my name yet.

"Let me come with you." Gohan turned over quickly.

"Stay with the Ka—I mean Yiu. She's in a wheel chair for Kami's sake."

Yiu motioned with her hand for him to go. "I'll be fine. After all, I'm an adult. I think it's so embarrassing to be pushed around like this even though my legs should work just fine." She smiled until they finally turned away. With a sigh, she inhaled deep, enjoying the beautiful scene of the park. These people, it didn't seem like she knew them all very well, and it was a bit terrifying. But they seemed to be genuinely nice folks. Not only that, this whole world seemed very unfamiliar to her. The things they consumed were peculiar; and she didn't get this "hungry" they talked about. "In a few weeks, I'll be fine again." She smiled _That's right because I'll go back to my life as whatever kind of person I was. _She observed people walking by with suitcases and bags; all of them seeming to scurry somewhere. She wondered too. _Did I do that normally too? Where are they going?_

"You're face is going to be stuck like that if you keep scowling." She turned her gaze to another's; one that filled her with an overwhelming amount of fear. She felt like her heart would stop beating at any moment, and that the cold would eat her up, starting with the tips of her feet. "Have you got any further than th—" he gently reached for her shoulder when he noticed that she was frozen stiff. "H-hey…"

"Vegeta." Piccolo flew in between them. "Please do not disturb Yiu. She's still recovering, and the last thing we need is to re-start the whole thing. You know what I'm talking about." It intrigued him that this stubborn proud prince was perpetually at her side. Ther was obviously some history in between them nobody knew.

He smirked. "Since when did you get so close that you stopped calling her the Kami Kai?"

"Vegeta…" the Namekian grumbled looking back to the woman.

"When the hell did you two develop?" he laughed emptily. "Ha. That's rich. Well, I suppose a Namekian suits you very well, because you are the KAMI KAI! I'm not buying into this well thought amnesia game."

"Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled now. "You need to go. Look at what you're doing?" She was trembling, cowered in the chair. Plainly looking at her lap, as if she had seen death.

"He's right." Gohan threw a can of coffee at the prince. "It's best for you to leave now." He crushed the can in his palm and tossed it aside with nothing said as he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Videl squat next to her. "Do you know him?"

"No." she shook her head. "And perhaps if I did in the past, I don't want anything to do with him now." She was terrified to even think of such a man.

"Why?" Gohan sat on the bench nearby.

She hugged herself with her arms feeling cold. "I'm not sure."

"It's okay." He laughed away all of the tension. "Hey, Videl and I also bought some snacks. Want to try them out?"

"Well, I'm not very hungry." She shrugged.

"I heard from the doctors that you say that too often." Piccolo crossed his arms. "Nutrition is an important part for the body."

"Okay." She grabbed a stick out of the bag that Gohan pointed her way.

"These are Pocky. In high school, they were really popular with the girls." Her face inched away from it after one nip. "Don't like it huh?" he laughed. "Okay maybe you don't like sweet things."

"Here. Try this." Videl opened a bag. "They're called potato chips."

"Po-ta-to ch-ips?" she picked one out. This particular one was a bit green, it had some sort of savory smell to it with a shiny gloss and bits of white speckles. "It's weird." She chewed slowly. "I don't like to chew." All three of them almost fell over. It looks like they were going to teach her how to be a part of the human society too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was more of a soft break from the main plot(I like to think). Ooh, and tell me what you thought~ all of you Sexy Beasts! (lol)<strong>

**Anyways, Catch me next time!**

**-HB123**


	14. Boundaries

**Yay! Another Chapter! I know this chapter is short, but in all I want you to feel like I've filled in the gaps,**

**and it isn't a quick f****...Yeah so if I already failed that sorry! But keep reading!**

**(I guess you could say it's a filler. Get it?!)**

**Me and my lame jokes. lol -Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boundaries<strong>

Gohan and Piccolo were out with her in the public to buy her some clothes to commemorate her discharge from the hospital. Yiu had gotten used to the normal run of things here now. She ate whenever they brought her food by throwing some away into a waste basket. The doctors claimed that she was healthy enough to go back to society now. They also said the strange tail she had at the beginning was merely a hallucination from the medication. And the fact that she crashed into a car was a peculiar idea too. She didn't even know how to drive let alone know what it was either. "Are you sure you don't mind Gohan?" she tugged on his shirt following the both of them behind closely.

"It's fine!" he smiled. "Think of this as your congratulatory present!"

"Congratulatory present. I feel like I've never received one of those before. Where's Videl by the way?"

Gohan fixed his glasses. "Then this is extra special for you! Oh, and Videl is at school with Pan." She was suddenly quiet, adverting her eyes to the ground. " ? What's wrong?"

"Well." She was holding onto Piccolo's cape again. "People are looking at me. Am I that different?" A light pink spread across her cheeks. "I feel sort of dizzy."

Both men looked around, many people _were in fact_ looking at her, especially the male audience. Gohan laughed while Piccolo seemed a little bothered. "No, I don't think that's what they think. Can you figure it out?."

"No." She bit her lips still looking at the floor flushed. "It's embarrassing though, and I feel like an outcast."

They reached one of the shops inside the mini-mall. Today business seemed to be slow; perfect for her. "Isn't it about time you settle old timer?" Gohan smiled at his friend while Yiu tried on a few outfits.

"Never." Piccolo crossed his arms as he waited outside the changing area.

"Oh c'mon Piccolo. I'm married too now, you should join the group." The young father stuffed his hands into his pockets. "To be honest, it really isn't so bad. My mom only makes it seem that way." He chuckled at the last part and then exhaled to calm down. "Man. If she heard that she'd probably kill me."

"Sure looks that way. Sometimes, I feel sorry for Goku, but if he's happy then what's to complain. Anyways, thanks but no thanks." the Namekian smirked. "I'm not interested. Besides, she's the Kami Kai. As soon as she remembers, she'll be going right back to Shen Palace."

"Right. Well it looks like you have competition" Gohan fixed his glasses and thought of the people who looked at her down the street. Yiu was a pretty woman, and it seems they forgot that because they were always looking at her title instead. In the human eyes, anyone would see her more than ravishing. "Well, last night Videl and I were talking. Maybe you'd want to meet with some of our acquaintances? Some of them aren't too shabby I say. One of then even graduated from West University." The Namekian laughed even more.

"I-I do look weird don't I? Isn't that why you're laughing?" Yiu came out in a plain knee length peach colored skirt and a white floral blouse. "Isn't this too dashing for me?"

"N-no. Wow…Really, I think it's quite the opposite Ms. Yiu" Gohan said her name so accustomed now. "Isn't it Piccolo?" He grinned poking the other man with his elbow.

"Sure." Piccolo looked away with bits of pink on his cheek.

"By the way." Yiu walked in front of them down the pavement after purchasing the items. "Where will I be staying from now on? I'm sorry for the hindrance… Just I didn't think I was going to stay in the hospital forever. But perhaps I should, since I can't even read or go anywhere."

"No no." Gohan looked up. "That is a good question. Ms. Yiu, your nurses have been telling me that you've been reading everything from labels to books, so you should be fine by now. Hmm… I'd let you stay at my place, but we have no room. Mom and Dad's place isn't so great either."

"And I don't think caves are for women." Piccolo added.

"What's that?" she pointed to an attraction high in the sky.

"That's a roller coaster." Gohan looked at it with one hand above his glasses. "Pan loves those things like crazy. Can you read the big red letters?"

"Mh-hm. Sc-re-am-ing…uh Rev…rev-o-lu-tion…Screaming Revolution!"

"That's it!" he grinned. "You're getting better at reading everyday."

Yiu pushed both of them towards the attraction. "I haven't seen Pan in awhile. How is she?"

"Well," he chuckled nervously. "You know same thing little twelve year olds do."—_"Man if she really knew what Pan did, she'd flip!"_

"That's the thing you guys." She tugged on her dress. "This is what makes me so weird."

"What?" Piccolo tilted his head a little.

"I don't even know _those_ kinds of things." She slowly let go of her dress and sighed. "What is normal? What's the border for that? I feel so out of place with my memories gone. Sometimes…I feel like I'm not even human at all."

"Of course you are!" they both lied with sweat drops.

"Well now, how about those rides?" Gohan covered up.

"Sure!" she cheered as they got in line. "This is amazing!" Yiu spread her arms out and tossed them around. "Wooh!" After the fifth time, they finally were ready to head home.

"All the things I ate this morning." Gohan held his stomach. "It's still going round and round. So many loops. Ulllll…."

She pat his back with a big laugh. "I wish Videl was here to see this!"

"Sir you look a tad bit green." One of the fair employees asked Piccolo.

"That's my natural color!" He shouted right back feeling somewhat humiliated.

The sun was setting when they reached the end of the fair and sat down on the benches. "It's time to go home."

"Where is home?" She asked the young Saiyan. "U-uh sorry…for being a hindrance again huh?"

"Not at all Ka—Yiu!" Piccolo shook his head sternly. "It is our duty to watch over you and no one else. It's imperative that we serve you this way. For when your memories return you can fully understand the situation."

"Situation? I suppose. Say." She drank some of the water they got from vendors earlier. "Did you guys know me, you know before I lost my memories? What was I like?"

"No-Uh yes!-Um Yeah…" They stuttered thinking that perhaps this was too many white lies in a day.

"Well, sort of." Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

Yiu nod slowly with a small smile. "It would have been nice if you did."

"Gohan!" a figure waved as they ran closer.

"Videl!" he grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Pan and I finished our—d" He lipped the sound Shh and looked over to Yiu. The young mother laughed nervously and then start up again. "I mean, uh, Pan got out early today from school y'know?" she grinned. "And we were just dropping by to play."

"Papa," Pan tugged on his pants. "Show me a trick."

"Here's the coin." Gohan revealed a shiny round coin from behind her ear.

Pan frowned with her hands at her waist haughtily. "Papa, that's for children. I'm very mature for my age. So can't you show me cool fire or something?"

"Speaking of cool." Videl laughed. "It looks like Pan's got an admirer."

"What?" he playfully scowled. "No way, Pan's my little girl!" Gohan raised her by the arms and pretended she was a plane.

"Papa!" she squirmed. "I'm not a kid anymore!" But even though she said that, she was laughing and grinning widely with squeals here and there.

"Y'know Piccolo." The two outsiders sat down watching the trio. "I wonder if I had something like that…When I woke up, it didn't seem like any of you knew me really at all. And it makes me wonder if someone is still searching for me. Waiting for me to return. A place I can stay forever. It would be nice to know why I forgot in the first place. A car crash doesn't sound like the whole story to me…But then again what do I know? Oh look at me blabber." She laughed while partially covering her lips. "Sorry Piccolo."

"You—"

"Hey isn't that Vegeta?" the younger Saiyan pointed out. "We could ask him. Capsule Corp. has a lot of room! I'm sure they wouldn't really mind at all. Yikes, he is our last choice." He waved his hands over, just like his father. "Vegeta! Hey!"

"What you wild buffoon?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Though he said that, he immediately walked over to them.

"Yeah." Gohan sweat dropped. "Say, can we ask for you to give a room to Ms. Yiu? She was just discharged from Capsule Corps. hospital branch, but you see neither Piccolo and I can take her in. the Kame House can't take in any more boarders and my dad's places isn't so great."

Vegeta gave a few grunts before looking over at her. "Why?" With that word, she jumped behind the Namek timidly. "If she clings to you for dear life, shouldn't she go with you Namek?" He seemed to be in a crabby mood this evening. "That woman might do something obscene if she goes with me. Are you two so sure of this decision?" His played on a cunning grin.

"Right." Gohan furrowed his brows.

"Yiu," Videl tapped her on the shoulder. "You are welcome to stay at our place, it's a bit crowded, but we can manage to clean some area."

"As much as I want to refuse this I can't. I just don't think the cave would be good for you either way. Sorry." Piccolo looked away somewhat frustrated.

"It's fine." Yiu pumped her fist. "I need to be strong." She turned to Vegeta again. "I'll…I'll go with you." Before following him, she gave a hug to the tall friend. "Thanks for visiting me everyday Piccolo. And Videl, you guys too, for trying to cheer me up all the time. I'll be strong and try not to be a bother. See you guys!" she waved and ran after the Saiyan.

"Everyday huh? Even when no one else came too? Why you sly fox!" Videl jabbed the Namek. "Nice going."

"Yep." Gohan folded his arms behind his head. "Things might just go smoothly for you pal!"

Piccolo sighed. "You guys don't know what kind of situation you're talking about. This isn't something that can be decided on so lightly."

"No." Gohan fixed his specs. "I think it's only you who thinks this is light. You might just find the perfect woman for you_._"

**.**

**.**

"Follow me if you must, or stay and live in a cramped place or a cave." He turned his back on her and walked away with a triumphant smirk. She followed him very carefully, but at a good distance. "You don't recall the name Vegeta?" A pint of hope raising in his voice.

"N-noo…?" she said slowly "Is that your name?"

"Yes." He continued to walk without slowing down.

"Excuse me? What?" Bulma ruffled her hair at the doorway watching the two of them walk in. "No! Do you think that I'm crazy enough to let in a home wrecker?"

"She's not one. I assure you." He folded his arms with a shrug.

"Sure sure." the angered wife threw her purse down. "I'm not going to stand here idle like before."

"Listen up." Vegeta looked straight at her with an austere expression. "Do you want to be responsible for the loss of the Kami Kai? If not, then shut your nagging and just let her be. She doesn't have any recollection of anything so everything is perfectly safe."

"Who doesn't?" Trunks walked in with a notepad.

"You're absolutely crazy. Trunks don't grow up to be a despicable man." Bulma wailed.

"Course not. And besides, I don't think he's like that." Trunks grinned.

"You're right she's delusional." Vegeta grabbed for her fingers but she flinched.

"Don't touch me." Yiu pursed her lips. "Please."

"Sure." He stumbled forward and then slowly began to walk normally. The thought of being able to see her face everyday made him a little lively, but without her memories she was as good as a stranger. _Isn't she?_ "Here is the bathroom to your right. Down the hall we came from is the Living room. There's another one upstairs. The kitchen is also down the hall. Bulma and My room is upstairs. Trunks sleeps down here too. And here is your room." It was neatly put together, full of neutral blues and white. "If you're hungry or ever need anything; press these buttons accordingly to the menu." There was a white pad full of lighted orange and green buttons.

"T-thank you." She spoke before he could close the door.

"It's nothing." He whispered with a small smile and closed the door completely; his chest beating overwhelmingly. The lock of the knob looped in her ear to stay as she turned away to her sheets. This place wasn't bad at all, but she couldn't contain the feeling of being disheartened.

* * *

><p><strong>Living together!? What? Check out the next update and on what could possibly happen now!<strong>

**Anyways, I went to Anime Con this last weekend! Yes, and I bought a DBZ shirt! Ahhhgggg!**

**It looks so freaking cool with all the major villains on it :) Hahha, and of course that includes Vegeta!*fangasm***

**Almost died drooling over it hahaa!**

**-Please R&R because I would love to hear from all of you good or bad.**

**-Catch me next time HB123**


	15. Crashing Waves

**Hey everyone! It's been yet awhile again. SO I'm thinking ugg, maybe I'd be better at updating when I can. Yikes, and midterms are coming up, I can't wait for Spring Break! Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing Waves<strong>

That morning, the birds were chirping louder than ever. Perhaps it was a celebration of some sort. It had been a whole week almost since her stay at Capsule Corps main house. Yiu hadn't ventured anywhere since food was brought to her; much to her dislike of the food itself. Vegeta hadn't dropped by, and she knew that the rest of the people she had met had lives. If only she could hurry and remember what hers was. Sometimes, her migraines would come in a handful at a time, and she felt as if her head was being torn fiber by fiber. The doctors said that her memories would come back, but that amount of time couldn't be measured. _"I wonder what was so horrible that I had to forget?" _ She sat hugging her knees with the fresh air coming in through the window. A tiny monarch butterfly flew in through the crack. "Hey there." It landed on her finger. "Where did you come from?" she laughed and looked out the window. Below was a beautiful garden she hadn't noticed before. "Wow. There's a lot of you little guys."

*Knock knock*

"Yiu"

"Yes?" She opened the door to the young Saiyan boy.

"Hi, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for some breakfast out in the garden. We never have time, but this morning we're all free." He smiled sheepishly like a primary-schooler.

"Sure!" She grabbed a small coat and some shoes happy to finally have some company other than herself.

**.**

**.**

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Bulma said spreading some butter on her toast. "It suddenly feels a lot gloomier out here than earlier." She noted at the oddly dark sky now.

"Perhaps your vision is impaired from the lack of your body." Vegeta smirked.

"I'll have you know I am healthy for my age!" she sipped her wine angrily. "Hmm." She looked at the other woman. "I suppose becoming the Kami Kai gives you eternal youth. Lucky you huh?"

"Again with the Kami Kai?..." Yiu tried to smile politely. "I don't know what that is, but I'm just as normal as any other human."

"Nope." Bulma tsked. "Oh definitely not. Your malevolent beauty and voluptuous vulture like attitude, isn't that how you attract men of all ages? Oh. And your gorgeous hair, it's so shiny, I just want to pull it out." In all honesty, she didn't mean to come out sounding like a jealous wife; just actually speaking to Yiu face to face brought back old issues and feelings she couldn't suppress.

"Thank you…?" Yiu cocked her head.

"Yes yes." The blue haired woman nodded. "You home wrecker you. I wouldn't let any married man near you. Who knows you might just try to seduce them with your downright dirty ways."

Yiu placed the utensils down not even fully comprehending what that term was. "Ho-me… Wre-cker? I'd never…"

"That's enough!" Vegeta flipped the table. "She never did seduce anyone. Besides, she doesn't know what you're talking about."

Bulma grabbed her cup of wine again. "That's why we tell her." She turned back to Yiu. "Yes yes. And you know what else? You almost tore a family apart. Because of you, that husband didn't look at his wife for a whole year! Remember that?!"

"I told you to stop woman." Vegeta shot a ki blast into one of the garden statues.

She simply drank some more and turned the other way. "Too bad you Saiyans weren't born with enough brains to have some manners or common sense."

"Please Excuse me." Yiu threw her napkin on the ground, and fled. Afraid that she might cry. Videl and Gohan always spoke good about Bulma, and when she saw her once at the hospital; she seemed friendly. The woman was beautiful, witty and charming, and that made Yiu admire her all the more.

"Wait—" He tried to run after her, but he was held back.

"Don't go." She placed her cup of wine down. "We need you here." He tugged away free and caught up to Yiu. She was observing something in the wild strawberry bush still with a frown on her lips.

"Yiu?" he called.

"Her husband should come back soon. It seems like she misses him. Videl told me about marriage. I still don't understand much, but it's supposed to be something mutual right?" She spoke calmer now. "His wife and son should be the most important to him. Where is he?"

"I know. Right now he's still wandering." Vegeta sighed wanting to tell her that he was the husband, but wanting to keep it hidden forever. "And he has things he cares about too." He tried to reach for her hand, but again she pulled away.

"I don't like it." She closed her eyes tight. "When you're around me, I get this feeling of being suffocated. And I want to run away."

"What about this?" he reached out careful, but afraid of what might occur.

"—Wh-Why am I crying?" Streams grew and fell down before he could make contact. "I'm not sad or anything!?" she panicked away from him and laughed nervously. "I'm so weird aren't I?" she ran her hand on the overgrown bush. He proceeded to laugh when it finally appeared.

Furry, golden, black and green stripes; it crawled as slow as a snail. "Wow!" she picked it up with one hand. "What're you doing out of your home?" She placed it back on a leaf. "Isn't it wonderful? You have life right under your feet. Just imagine how many more there are of him."

"Disgusting." He said with pale face. "No, I do not want to imagine even one more little slimy—"

"Caterpillars are beautiful when they evolve into butterflies." She added the comment as calm as she could.

"Uhlll…" He held his mouth and stomach. "I think I'm going to puke." She laughed at him with a sense that some weight had been taken away. "I've actually met their biggest editions in Buu's stomach."

"Boo who?"

"Nothing." He swat away the name. "Later on this evening, we're going somewhere, so in the mean time you can do whatever you like. But if you want you can go—never mind." He remembered Piccolo's face and Yamcha's words. "It's better if you stayed here."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Just some work matter really. Capsule Corp. business."

"Oh." She laid flat on her belly next to the bush. "Is it going to be long?"

"How should I know." He grunted agitated. "The plane leaves at Eleven Thirty."

Even though she thought his last words were very rude, she couldn't say anything more than "Oh." She was still terrified. When the time came, and they all left, the huge manor seemed even bigger. She was alone again, except for the maids and butlers in the background. "Ma'am?" one of the maids came by with a piece of metal. "I believe Sir Gohan is on the phone."

"Phone?...Oh, phone!" she took it with a large smile. "Umm. Hello?" she spoke into the strange material questioning whether one could really talk into it.

"Yiu?"

"Gohan!" she gasped with her jaw dropped. "I can really hear you!"

He gave his signature laugh. "Yeah of course! Anyways, my Mom and Dad are having a feast at their place, would you like to come over? We haven't seen you in a while now, and I know someone who misses you!"

"Misses?" She tucked some hair in. "What is that?"

"Why don't you meet me out in the front and I'll tell you."

"Um Okay?" she held the phone in her hands for a few seconds trying to figure out which button to press to turn it off. She quickly ran outside, throwing her hair into a quick style, thinking her simple jeans and blouse were okay. "Piccolo?" she tilted her head. "Where's Gohan?"

"That idiot." Piccolo clenched his fists. "Actually, he sent me instead, lying to me that you were in trouble." She stifled her laugh. "It's not funny."

"Of course." Yiu nodded. "It's just, for a moment I felt like I was allowed to think that someone would come to me when I had trouble. Ah, by the way how are we getting there?"

"Flying." He opened his arms flushed.

"Don't be silly." She clung onto him. "People can't—I stand corrected…" Yiu squinted her eyes all the way there, scared that she might fall out any moment. When they landed, she hopped off with an expression of her thoughts being thrown around. "There are things in the world that I'll never understand."

"Flying is the least of your worries." He mumbled.

"Huh?" she turned around. "I know! Gohan promised to tell me what, missing was, and since you came to get me, you'll have to explain."

"In what context?"

She put her finger up. "He said 'Someone's been missing you.' Like that."

"That idiot." He face-palmed himself. "Uh…It's like this. Basically, you… It's when someone wants to see a certain person."

She nodded. "Oh. Maybe, I missed a lot of people…I want to see somebody, but the thing is I don't know who."

"Yiu!" Goku and Gohan waved. "Come on over!"

"Gohan!" Piccolo dashed and pulled the poor boy into a corner.

"Hi Goku!" Yiu smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt a little. "Hey everyone!" she waved to the rest behind him.

"Hey!" they raised their hands. "Come and sit over here!"

"I've made room near me!" Master Roshi squawked while squeezing the air with both of his hands.

"Don't be absurd!" Launch hit him over in the head.

"Goku!" Chi-chi tugged him away. "Don't talk to that home wrecker!"

"You too Krillin." Eighteen sat beside him forcibly. "You'll die by my hands if you ever do anything like that. I'm watching you."

Yiu felt the tightening of the air as everyone adverted their gazes now. "Hey!" Videl ran up to her and pulled her down into a seat. "Come on everyone, let's dig in."

"How about we wait a little longer?" Goten looked around. "We're still waiting on one family."

"Lady." A small fair-skinned child tugged on Yiu's jeans. "Wow."

Yiu looked at her back and forth, wondering what this child could want. Finally she tugged on a piece of her own hair. "Oh this?" she touched her braid and the flowers she stuck in it. "Do you want me to fix your hair like this too?" The girl nodded with one finger at her mouth. "There. Finished!" she stuck a flower into her hair. "This is called a fish braid."

"Fish braid?"

"Yeah." Yiu smiled. "You have beautiful hair, umm err, what was your name again?"

"Marion!" she grinned. "Thank you so much Lady!" she hopped off of her lap and ran to Krillin.

"Wow Marion, you made a new friend isn't that great?" he held her in his arms.

Eighteen crossed her arms now. "Not at all."

"Mommy, why?" she looked at Eighteen. "She is so nice. She made my hair petty! She's my friend now."

"I'm surprised." Krillin looked back at Yiu. "She's usually very shy about meeting strangers, but she really likes you." He chuckled.

"Thank you." She smiled for the first time since sitting. "But I think Marion was just being nice to me."

"Ehehehe." Roshi stroked his beard. "You would make a fine mother one day!"

She panicked and blushed at the compliment. "Oh-um! I'm not really sure about that…"

"Trunks!" Goten ran to the landing plane. "What took you guys?"

"Sorry." He picked up his pants. "My mom wanted to do a little shopping before we got here."

"Women and their shopping. Particularly this one." Vegeta scoffed.

"Excuse me for seeing a good deal when I see one." Bulma walked out with her head held high.

"Vegeta?" Yiu peeked her head out to see.

"Yiu?" he looked up at the table. _She shouldn't be here._

"And here I thought we would finally get away from the home wrecker." Bulma sighed. "What now, have you tracked us through GPS too?"

"Gp-what?" she rose from the table abruptly spilling some water. "Oh!—I'll…um... go get Gohan and Piccolo. The food will get cold." She ran away biting her lips; wanting to run to her more or less vicious friends.

**.**

**.**

"How can you do that?!" Piccolo sounded angry, making Yiu line up against the house dome to listen to their conversation before interrupting anything important.

"I just wanted to give you some self-satisfaction. You've got to let up some time old friend." Gohan pat his back.

"Listen." The Namek leaned against the tree. "I don't need you to do anything. Yiu doesn't belong here. And once she remembers, we're sending her away from where she came from." At this, she held her mouth, from shock.

_I knew it._

Gohan sighed frustrated. "I know Piccolo but—"

"No buts. She's not needed here." Piccolo cleared his throat. "The sooner she's out of here, the better it is for everyone. We need to go on in our lives just like we normally do."

_That's what they really think of me? _And then she did what she did best; running away. All along, she knew something was strange about it all. Of course strangers wouldn't want to care for a stranger forever. _I should have realized sooner! _

"Hey wasn't that?" Goku pointed towards the dashing shadow. "Yiu?"

"Who cares?" Chi-chi pulled off the foil covering from their dishes.

"Don't. You can't this time." Bulma held onto her husband knowing what he was thinking. "This is the way it should be. Let it go."

Yiu went until she found herself at a breath taking scenic lake. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. All she wanted was to remember quickly and get out of their lives. It had been just as she feared; being a bother to everyone. They all must have hated taking care of a stranger. It wasn't their responsibility to. But the truth was, she wanted to stay. She really wanted to go on living and growing alongside them and their friendships. There was a charismatic feel about being around them that brought such happiness to her. Then, there were sounds of ravaging and rustling leaves when she turned to see. "Monster!" she yelped at the Momma bear. It had seen her too, and wanted to eat the honey cloves in her hair. All she could do was squint as hard as she could, believing that this was her end.

After a while, she didn't feel any pain at all. "Huh?" she looked around and she was whizzed into the air. "Am I flying?...I'm flying!" Perhaps, flying was contagious, and she had gotten it from Piccolo. Although, it was more like floating because she hadn't really gotten anywhere. She was just there, hanging in the air, but once she felt her toes and floated enough, she managed to propel herself bit by bit. It was actually quite nice to float in the air, but she really wondered if this was all because she got it from Piccolo; although some part of her felt familiar with flying it brought up questions about her humanity. Piccolo was a Namek and maybe it was normal for him. Was she Namek too? Mount Paozu was a new place to her, but by thorough observements from earlier, she could find her way back to Capsule Corp's main house. And there in the little room, she would stay like a shadow to everybody else.

**.**

**.**

The sound of a door slamming outside made her flinch; but did not stop her daze. Footsteps ran heavily to her door. "Yiu? Open the door. Are you in there?" As soon as they came home, Vegeta came running to her. "Yiu!?"

She heard him just fine, and yet none of it reached her ears. She was too busy looking at her trembling fingers. Her hair was ruffled in many inseparable ways, her face damp, and her clothes crushed with wrinkles. In the hours they were away, she re-arranged some of the furniture in her room _accidentally_. On her way back she ran to the restroom first, but upon seeing her body in the mirror she shrieked. There were scales down her waist and on her arms. She flailed to her room knocking over a vase in the hall. The bookshelf, desk, table, and chairs were up against the door now. Some of the parts broken. Books were all over the place too. Papers ripped and shredded like a carpet floor. She cried over and over, throwing her hands in random motions making the room shake. Then, after a few moments, she stayed very still hoping that she could stop these strange things. But a flinch or a blink moved a book or two; and that started her frenzy all over again. She screamed and yelped to herself while grabbing her face and breathing hard. "U-Useless!" She muttered to herself over and over.

"I'm a monster. I'm a monster!"

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's a wrap. Thanks for all of my readers till now. You have no idea how freaking thankful I am. I love you all for giving motivation :). <strong>

**Each and everyone of you matter.**

**-HB123**


	16. Confined

**Sorry guys, this is the actual Chapter 16! I was caught up in other stories that I didn't notice the chapters. Well, it seems like you guys got a sneak peek keke. Anyways, I will update twice tonight for that mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confined<strong>

How many days has it been? Blue and dark grey curtains hit the floor at the bottom of the window. Silky sheets draped around her, some slipping of the edge of the bed. How long was it since she saw light? How long was it since she last saw someone's face rather than her own? She went to the bathroom only when she needed to when everyone slept. Her reflection was changing. Her green eyes had silver in them. Maybe her past self was often like this. Nobody came for her, because nobody wanted her. Maybe there were things she wanted to forget in that chapter of her life, and so she did. Although, even now, she wanted to forget these people now too. She was a freak. They had been very kind, but how much of their kindness would she be willing to take? And now that she discovered her powers, what would they think? She didn't want to burden them anymore. And even though she thought all of that, here she was laying in the guest bedroom, at Capsule corp. where she was least wanted, and still alive on Earth. Finally, she came to a resolution for fresh air, she was met by a dark sky with stars. The night sky was very strange to her, and every time she looked at it, she felt like being absorbed into the darkness. And then, she would no longer be herself.

And when Yiu decided to see that night sky again, the air was cold and white feather-like specks ascended from the skies. "Yiu?" a familiar voice called from below in the garden. "It's me Trunks." He floated up to the window. "Wow, your room is messier than mine. And I'm a boy." She immediately shut the window. "Hey," he stayed hovering "the maids tell me that you haven't been eating. That's dangerous. Everyone is really worried about you. Come down and join us for breakfast tomorrow alright?" She watched him float down through the curtains and enter the house without saying a word. But he was right, the least she could do now was not to concern people any further. After all of their hospitality, would she go so far as to give them more concerns? Tomorrow, she would definitely come out.

**.**

**.**

"Yiu." The Saiyan prince sat down cautiously, watching her closely.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind." Trunks motioned his hand over to her. "I thought it would be good to invite her to breakfast."

Bulma slapped some pancakes into a ceramic plate. "Good to see you're alive. It'd be bad if you died, leaving that disgusting rotten smell of your flesh."

"Woman." Vegeta spoke, but kept his eyes on the apathetic girl across the table. "You don't have to come out for stupid things like this."

Yiu only stared into her plate. "Sorry." Trunks spoke, and then she finally averted her gaze to something other than her lap. "They're like that. Please excuse them." This time, she nodded, and threw her lap napkin back onto the plate as she walked into the backyard. It was obvious by the atmosphere that she was the superfluous element.

The yard had grown a lot from the last time she saw. Even some caterpillars had turned into butterflies.

"There have been a lot of them lately." Trunks sat beside her. "The butterflies I mean."

"…"

"Yiu?" She looked over to him quickly and bowed as a thanks for his efforts. But she knew she was in a real slump. Waking up and finding all of this to be her reality, she wanted to escape. All of it seemed to be happening just too fast for her mind to organize and understand. She just wanted to float away for a while, and that she did.

Cool winds rested on the tips of her nose, and the hills of her cheeks. Floating in the light, endlessly with her eyes closed, she wanted it to last forever. Perhaps she could make the sky become her own place. A place she could return to with no conflicting reasons.

"Kami—Yiu?" the sound of the masculine voice startled her. "You're flying." She nodded once to the Namek who appeared before her. "How did you learn that? Has Gohan been teaching you? I know he taught Videl once." They ascended and landed near his cave. "H-how are you doing?" the question was asked in a cautious tone. "No answer." He sat down shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly. "Whatever suits you."

She spoke feeling a little shocked at the sound of her own voice. "Tell me. I'm not human am I?"

He too was shocked and tense that she was speaking to him, mostly because she asked a question he never wanted to answer. It was risky to mention everything to her because it could reset all her memories like it had in the hospital, but the way she had been acting out seemed like she would be able to cope. "No." he suddenly threw some wood into the fire pit. "You're not. There was no use in lying to you. Your powers eventually took over anyways." Piccolo sweat dropped wondering if he should let the cat out of the bag completely. "That's pretty much what I can tell you now. I don't really know anything else."

She wanted to scream, feeling all the final pieces of what she claimed her humanity shatter, but then he pulled her down quickly yet softly into an embrace. He felt guilty for telling her lies, and pity for showing her something unreal, but most of all he was sad for the loss of her smile. The lie was meant to protect her not destroy her. "I'm really a monster." Yiu shook her head looking at nothing. "No…." her whimpers started up again.

Piccolo laughed at her words almost ridiculing her. "Why do you let yourself be this way? Isn't it just enough that you're alive? No one can judge you but yourself….Well and King Yemma."

"King Yemma?" Yiu looked up at him underneath his chin. "Who's that?"

"—Sorry!" he threw her aside with blush riding along his cheeks. "Uh-er-I- Um… I didn't mean anything by that—" He fidgeted with his limbs and began to sweat but stopped upon realizing that it hadn't even fazed her.

Yiu was sitting quietly by herself with a finger to her chin. "King Yemma, hmm. I know that name very well. It's very familiar." Then she pointed her finger to him accusingly. "Tell me Piccolo, if you know that name; you must know my true identity don't you? Tell me _now._"

He couldn't beat her at a staring contest, so for now he had to spill the beans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yiu nodded, keeping her apathetic face as he told her everything he knew about the Shens. "And not just any Shen either, you're the ruler." Piccolo finished.

"Ruler? You mean like a queen?" Yiu crossed her arms.

"Somewhat." He pleated his pants."But in short you're the Kami Kai. The person that watches over the universe as a whole. And that's why I told Gohan that it'd be better for you to go. I know it sounds crazy right now, but if you don't, souls will not be able to pass on to the other side." He felt better now about telling her the truth, and seeing as she hadn't reacted drastically to it, he wanted her to remember being the Kami Kai. As selfish as it seemed, the universe was all the more important.

"That name again." She scrunched her brows. "I hate it."

"Maybe you think that now, but before I would have had no doubt that you were given such a title." Piccolo looked toward the entrance of the cave feeling someone's level approach.

"Isn't this just a touching scene?" Vegeta showed up huffing and somewhat winded. "Come on Yiu. Trunks told me all about your room. Bet on it that you'll be cleaning up your mess." At first, she gripped Piccolo's cape, but after a while, she knew what was needed to be done.

"Becoming quite the Nanny aren't we Vegeta?" Piccolo smirked.

"Shut up Namek. You butt out of this and stay in your cave." Both took off in a speed she could keep up with. "What were you thinking coming out here?" He interrogated her authoritatively.

"…"

He stopped mid air and turned around. "Stop jumping to conclusions. It's fine if you just depend on me. Why are you being like this? You are who you are and nothing else!"

"…" She started sighing again, only looking forward.

"If you have so little confidence in yourself then," he put out his arm. "the only person you should rely on is right here!" Yiu looked at his reaching hand and flew backwards. Clenching so hard, his knuckles could have popped, Vegeta threw his hands away and neared her with a weakened expression. An expression that sent an ache to Yiu's chest. "How strong do I need to be so that you can finally rely on me and just me Yiu?"

"I don't want to!" she shouted with her body drawn inward. "I don't want anything to do with you at all!" She sped right past him out of fright.

"That's how you really feel huh?" he looked at his palm, hurt creeping in the corners of his eyes. _Let me help you…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yiu paced herself back and forth in her cleaned was the way she felt deep inside, but to say that aloud was a mistake. Whenever she met him, the truth was that mixed feelings clashed inside, and she identified that as was always much more to him than she could really figure, out, and that's what scared her. "Hello?" she whispered cautiously out her window from a tapping. "Who's there?"

"You're talking?!" Trunks whispered back surprised, but she made an ashamed face at it. "Come down here." He motioned as she floated out. "I'm stargazing, even though the city isn't really a good place to look at stars. I'm managing."

She peered inside the scope amazed. "The world is so vast."

"Yep." He nodded. "I'm glad you're talking again. I think everyone will be happy to hear you again."

"I'm not so sure." Yiu hugged her knees. "I wasn't so welcomed by some of the members. Did I do something wrong before I forgot?"

"Not likely." He wrote something down in his notebook. "We didn't know you at all, You were the Ka—Uh never mind." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay." She gripped her hands around her knees tighter. "I already know who I am. The surface anyway…"

"You do?! And u-uh..are you okay with it?"

"Not entirely." Her shoulders immediately dropped. "I don't think that person Piccolo told me about is me at all. I mean, it doesn't feel like me. It's not me." He was looking at her with a sense of guilt now. "But." She flicked him on the head. "I guess this is just how it is."

"Oww." He rubbed his forehead. "You should show me sometime!"

"How about now?" She felt relaxed around him.

"I can't." he exhaled. "I've got work early in the morning."

"Work?" she put a finger on her temple. "Oh! Do you carry briefcases too?"

"Something like that." He smiled.

"Wow!" she clapped her hands. "You must be very intelligent. If I was Bulma, I'd be very proud." This was the beginning to forgetting her days of silence. It seems speaking to Trunks was easy.

"It's to be expected." The boy cleared his throat. "I should be smart."

"That's harsh." She pat his back.

"I think I get it from my Mom, but then again, I have to be smart or else I wouldn't be the President of Capsule Corp."

"The President!?" Yiu shook her head disapprovingly of the idea. "You're so young."

"Yeah." He scratched his face. "I have a bad habit of slipping out the window and running away from work."

"Young teenagers should enjoy their time while they have it, and then I think it's okay to dedicate the rest of your life towards the things you want." Yiu placed her hands on the gras and sprawled her legs out.

The young man began flipping through some papers while looking back and forth into the scope. "It's not that I don't like being the President, but I wish it just wasn't so overwhelming. I wish days I stargaze and have time to hang out with Goten could happen more often."

She sighed. "Your mom, Bulma was it? You should talk to her. I mean, it's okay if you're almost 200 like me, but— Hey!" she smiled in bewilderment as she figured her lost age. "I guess some things just stick with you forever!"

"200?!" he jumped to his feet. "You're old as a grandma!" he toppled over laughing.

"That's not nice! I just found that out right now too." The young Saiyan continued to laugh as she pouted and then laughed with him. "Hey you want to see something?"

"What?" he wiped away a tear. "If you're talking about your wrinkles, I can already see them Grandma." She smacked him in the head. "Ow! For a girl your size, you hit like the Ox King."

"Have you forgotten? I have the power wise Grandmas!" Trunks laughed at her silly stance now. "Here look!" Yiu picked up a small pebble and tossed it. As soon as she moved her hand over it, a huge dent was made into the ground. "Isn't this weird?..."

"But it's cool!" The boy exhaled. "Are those the powers of the Kami Kai?"

She nodded. "I guess."

"There must be more." He put his hands at his waist. "I'm sure there is still more you have yet to find out." He looked over, and found her sulking again. "But it's not going to be anything as weird as that!"

"So it was weird!" she wailed.

"Nononononono! I mean uh, you know, ugh…" he sighed defeated. "Just check this out." He tucked his fisted arms at each side of his body. "Haaaah." A compressed gust flew outwards from his body. His bowl haircut rose with the raging air torrents, and after blinking a few times, he was blonde.

"Your hair!" she yelped back.

"See isn't this weirder?" As soon as he looked back at her, she was laughing. "Hey…It's not even funny." He began to feel like an outcast too even though he never thought being a Super Saiyan was a bad thing.

"Sorry." Yiu wiped her tears. "I guess anything goes these days, but if I think about it more realistically, it doesn't make sense. I mean why blonde?"

"Don't know." He grabbed his equipment and stuffed it into his bag with a smug expression. "Neither does your age Grandma."

"That's right!" she laughed loudly and unattractively.

He shook his head with a simple smile. "Ms. Old Lady, I think I'll be hearing that in my nightmares."

"Shut up!" Yiu slapped him on the back somewhat pink. They both looked at each other and laughed again, and after calming down, they resumed conversation. "So, Vegeta…Was he angry when he came home?" Her smile slightly straightened after asking.

"Trunks hurry and get to bed. Tomorrow you're going to stay at Capsule Corp. is that clear?" Vegeta interrupted from the other balcony above who was also in his Super Saiyan form.

"Yeah sure….But your…Um Da—" Trunks pointed to Vegeta's blonde hair.

"What?" he crossed his arms. "Stop your pointless chit chat and get inside."

"Alright." The boy turned around and waved quickly. "See you tomorrow."

Yiu waved. "See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Again! Hope you guysgals enjoyed. Join me next time again.**


	17. New Horizons

**Here is the other update! **

**And if you didn't already see, the last chapter has been replaced with a new one in order to connect the story line!**

**I can't exactly cut out a few chapters lol. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Horizons<strong>

"Did you stay out here all night?!" Trunks walked outside with a cup of hot coffee.

Yiu turned around quickly from the rails. "Good morning." She gave a small smile. "I just woke up early for the sun." Yiu was lying and she knew it. The truth was she woke up due to a nightmare. The planet she was on was full of life one second and then engulfed in endless dry and barren dirt. Voices cried and called for help as she crouched down screaming that she couldn't do anything while covering her ears. She awoke in sweat of course feeling useless. Even in her dreams, she could not help those who wanted it. Funny enough she thought of Vegeta's words. 'You are who you are and nothing else.' It made her smile and feel less frightened of the illusion.

"Oh." Trunks sipped. "Did you have breakfast already?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry. But I'm not starving or anything. Piccolo said that it's normal for Shens not to consume food. Another weird thing…"

"You are something else, but you're just as normal as anyone else. Anyways." He sighed. "I'm off to work before I get yelled at by my Mom. See ya' later Yiu!" he flew away with a gust following after.

"An early riser huh?" Vegeta, still in Super Saiyan mode, walked out from the gravity room with a towel on his shoulder. She bit her lips and stared at her feet. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stick around." With that he simply left.

She reached out her hand, but dropped it, remembering that she was still too afraid of him. He _did_ offer for her to be able to rely on him, so he couldn't have been that bad of a person. But the war inside her chest carried on.

Later in the day, when she had enough of the sun's rays turning into lasers, she stepped back into the empty mansion. "Ms. Yiu, would you like something to nibble on?" one of the maids asked. Yiu shook her head. "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Actually." Yiu tugged on the maid's frilly sleeve. "Please if you could teach me?..." She looked away shyly. "I've seen Videl and Chi-Chi do it countless times, so I would like to try it too."

"Teach you?"

"Mh-hm." Yiu smiled brightly now fighting away the timid-ness. "You know cooking?"

"Of course." The maid pulled up her sleeves with a few giggles. "I think it's great that you want to learn. We can get working on lunch right now." They moved over to the well furnished kitchen with a rack of pots and pans hanging in the middle. She took out some bread and smoked meats. "Today, Ms. Bulma has requested for BLT's. They're quite simple to make. It's toasted bread garnished with bacon, ham, turkey, alfalfa, romaine lettuce, and tomato slices. First we'll—" An ear deafening alarm went off, signaling at the arising black smoke from the stove. "Ms. Yiu?!" she pulled them both out from the now raining room.

*Cough Cough*

"What happened back there?" The maid's brows scrunched in worry.

"I was trying to help." Yiu collapsed on her knees. "So I turned on the fire-thingy called the stove."

She left Yiu on the floor and fled back to the scene. "I'm going to go check on it. Oh….What will the Briefs say!"

"What's the matter?!" Vegeta ran through the doors and looked right over to the soaked kitchen. "Urg…_That _woman is going to throw a fit. It's going to be a pain in the ass to listen to what she has to say. For Kami's sake, can't the maids do what they're hired to do?! It takes a real bird brain to go and blow up the kitchen!—" Yiu was looking at him fearful of his next actions from the floor. He looked to her too, first surprised and then disheartened at his own words.

"Sorry." Yiu whispered in fear. "It wasn't her fault. I just wanted to help. That's all. So, please, don't get her in trouble."

He inhaled long, ruffled his hair, and then sighed. "It's fine. Bulma's not going to be back for a while. This can be cleaned in the meantime." Yiu followed him closely with her eyes as he made a call to the appliance and hardware store.

They both took a seat in the living room after sorting everything out. "S.r.y…" she mumbled.

"What." He furrowed his brows, forgetting his tone of voice. "If you mumble like that, then how am I going to know what you're saying?"

"I'm just sorry!" she squeezed her eyes shut and admitted it with all of her courage.

He sighed again. "You don't need to apologize so much." Vegeta was past the point of trying to talk to her. It simply made him frustrated.

"Sorry." She frowned.

At her expression he gave a small smile. _I didn't expect her to talk like this. It's almost as if she's someone else, but I suppose it's better than nothing._ "Somebody who apologizes as much as you I believe is being sincere. So it's fine. Everything in the kitchen has been replaced. We're fortunate Bulma hasn't returned. She could have raised hell in here." Yiu nodded quietly feeling her ears redden. Every second or so, she looked back and forth at him and his golden hair with a silly grin on her face. "What?" Vegeta's eyebrow arched at her.

"Nothing." She grinned widely again to herself.

"Are you mocking me?" he scoffed. "I am a Super Saiyan from an elite warrior race."

"Of course…but." She smiled timidly. "This look is very different on you."

His mouth hung agape when she started laughing uncontrollably. "I'll have you know this platinum look is highly recommended if you're going for a blonde look." He face-palmed himself, realizing he sounded like one of the hair stylists at a salon Bulma went to. "I can't believe that came out of my mouth. And to think, all because of you." He moved over swiftly, but through all the rubble, he lost his balance from arising much too quickly and landed right over her. The only thing keeping the inch between them were his hands in push up position. His embarrassment vanished and she wasn't laughing anymore. She looked up at him, ignorant of the situation, her eyes full of ignorance and inexperience. He looked back, knowing that she was just as innocent and mindless of humans as she was before, but right now, he wished Yiu remembered. It would make it much easier to take advantage of her in situations like this. No matter how hard he was trying everyday to keep away, he couldn't hold back the pent up beast that had been chained by thousands of reasons.

"Thank you." She smiled releasing her clenched fists. "For your hospitality." He sat upright next to her with a confused look. "If not for you, I would have no place to stay. And to be honest, I was scared." She bit her lips. "For some reason, you really scared me, but whatever it is, I don't think I should be concerned. After all you have been somewhat… very kind to me. Also, for the other night, I apologize deeply. I don't know what overcame me." Yiu grinned all a little bit too much before commenting. "Even though sometimes you can be so rough, deep, deep, deep, way deep down, you do have some good." She giggled at the last part.

He smirked right back. "How do you know whether I'm being kind or not? I could be using you."

"No." she nodded with a simple resolve. "You aren't bad, because your hair."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he crossed his arms.

"Because I know you overheard my conversation with Trunks the other day." Yiu was ruffling her hair now. "You're purposely keeping your hair that color aren't you? Thank you, for trying to make me feel comfortable."

"Wait—umm-frlksababa.." he darted his gaze mumbling nonsense with pink on his cheeks. "Don't go assuming things on your own. I'm in training I'll have you know."

Yiu spoke trying to assert the situation clearly as she tried to control her fingers from trembling. "Piccolo and Gohan told me a long time ago about who you were when I was still in the hospital. They were trying to get me to be familiar with everyone else, and when they told me about you; they said some pretty wild things. Were you really a space pirate?"

"Space Broker." He corrected and rolled his eyes. _That stupid half-breed boy and Namekian slug! _"I'm sure they took up the chance to tell you all of the bad things about me, and it's all true. I wasn't like this before. I might've even killed you without hesitation before, but all that came crashing down as soon as I met that impulsive Kakkarot. After that…I just. I just wanted to make him crawl at my feet. I wanted to see him end his own life due to his own pathetic nature! He—"

"Okay…" she sweat dropped and grinned. "And somehow." She sighed and stretched over her knees. "I can't imagine that as just you. There are many parts to a person Vegeta. Those parts, no matter how different or silly they are to one another they're what make us whole. Perhaps, even I've done some cruel things before as well—Wherever those memories are now—, but that doesn't fill in who I am." Yiu turned to him hugging her knees now. "So even though you've done bad, because you succeeded to realize that, and you've learned new things to make yourself a whole; you are still kind." Then she laughed at herself. "Well, of course there are many limits to those words though, and morality sets that up."

_I've learned a lot from you. Bad or Good huh? Can such cliché terms exist in someone like me? _He glanced at her and then into his lap. "You wouldn't call me kind if you knew."

"Huh?"

~Gruu. He stood up instantly surprised and walked out the door with a wallet. "Since the kitchen was just replaced, I think I'll head out for something." She sat there watching his back as he flustered around. "What are you doing just watching?" he signaled for her to come out the door. "We'd better get something to eat now. The other two won't be back until later."

**.**

**.**

Now at a nearby food court, they sat on a bench beneath a striped parasol. Yiu looked at her food uncomfortably. "It's a hot dog. This is the simplest of the dishes they have here on Earth." He was speaking was his mouth full, and beside him lay a pile of them.

"Dog?" she burrowed her brows aghast. "But it's not really dogs right? I've learned about dogs from Videl's book."

"It's just a name." he finished one in two bites. "Worri hup an eet!"

"Huh?" She looked puzzled again at him.

"I said hurry up and eat." Vegeta gulped hard.

Yiu looked back at the _thing. _She only had one and it had no condiments; just a plain bun and dog. "Here goes." She chewed slowly and then faster. "Hey, this isn't so bad." She gave a meek smile. "It's great."

"You said that last time too." He stopped chewing momentarily.

"Huh?" Yiu looked up at him like a chipmunk with full cheeks.

"Nothing." He took another bite and tried to stifle his laugh.

*Waa!* a small boy with black hair came running towards them with snot and tears dripping from his face. "I lost my Mommy!"

"Uh-oh." She watched him. "What do we do?"

"Leave the kid." He grunted annoyed. "It's not our responsibility."

"Course it is." She picked him up in her arms. "What kind of person would I be if we ignored the poor guy!?"

"I want my Mommy!" he cried. "It's cold!"

"Shh… Shh…" she tried to coo him but he continued to wail. "Help me." She winced as he screamed in her ears. "How do I stop him from crying?"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the Saiyan Prince bellowed and grabbed him. As soon as his head met with Vegeta's shoulder, he fell right asleep.

"You're a natural!" she clapped and giggled.

"Shut up." He walked away. "C'mon, let's go find his mother before he wakes up again." They walked around for an hour, but nobody claimed him. He went to a vending machine to get a few items to warm them up, and Yiu was sitting just a few yards away with the child in her arms. She took off her coat and wrapped it around him. As lightly as possible, she fixed his hair so that it was out of his face.

Vegeta walked back slowly with drinks in his hands, observing the peaceful scene. And in that moment he had thought "what if". For the time she was away, he forgot why he was even attracted to her, which was a good thing for him and his family. He really thought that he'd never see her again. Through Yiu's days here, she was like any other stranger: far and distant. She locked herself up in her room, and even though he seldom worried, he thought of letting her go for good. They both began their separate ways long ago. He'd come to a resolution of this as their truly new beginning. What was the use of making her remember something painful? And yet, now in these few short moments with her he remembered too just how much he did care. How could he let her go, especially if he felt like they could have a fighting chance?

"You thief!" a woman with a horrid brown perm jumped out furiously. "How can you steal my child away? You ought to be reported! I'm calling the police right now." She snatched her sleeping child away, flinging back the makeshift blanket. "Keep your filthy jacket! I know you kidnapped my child, and I'm going to make sure you get locked up."

Vegeta watched her conflicted. Yiu's face scrunching up from being intimidated by this woman; she seemed to almost be cowering. This was his cue to step in. "In all due respect." Yiu quickly picked her calm posture back up. "We have been searching for you. We haven't done any harm to him as of now, which is why he is sleeping so soundly. You can try to report me, but what evidence do you have that I kidnapped him? However," She cleared her throat, making the lady flinch. "isn't this morally embarrassing to you Ma'am?" Yiu was smiling sarcastically now. "You ought to be watching him more closely."

The older woman stood back beet red and defeated. "Why you little—Let me show you why you should respect your elder!" she raised her hand ready to swing.

"That's where you stop." Vegeta grabbed her arm wild and threw it back down. "Elders are supposed to be wise. Hurry up and make your best choice. If I were you, I'd run." He gave a wide sneer.

She took off in a fury. "You rotten young adults can just disappear from this world!"

"I wish." Yiu sat back down with her suddenly beaming confidence deflating at her sigh.

He nodded. "I was beginning to think you might have needed a little help back there."

"It felt unlike me to be that way." Yiu peeked her head in the direction that the lady had left. "You don't think that was too rude of me right?"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "You did good."

Yiu flashed her teeth at his words, feeling some sort of confidence surging back again. "You're giving a compliment to me? The world must be ending."

"It has a few times." He looked off into the sunset.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a complicated matter." He reached out his hand. "Come on. Let's head home." Yiu looked at it, unsure, still afraid, and confused. "You don't have to try so hard." He brought his hand down, noting that she was afraid still. Vegeta's back was faced to her again; his shoulders slightly slumped, but he did his best to keep his chin up.

"I shouldn't be afraid." Yiu grabbed his hand slowly as he looked back to her with all of his words taken away. "Right?"

"Do what you want."

"Your hands…" She smiled as he led the way. "They are very warm, not at all what I expected. They make me feel safe. I like it a lot."

"Sure." He responded monotonously with pink cheeks hidden from her. _Happens every time…._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you all know I enjoy having your company and you all reading my silly ideas. <strong>

**Heads up, I might be updating quickly for the next few days to come in honor of missing VERY many update days.**

**Catch me again-HB123**


	18. Lonely Seven

**Lonely Seven**

"How irritating." Bulma walked into the dining room with her hair still wet from a morning shower. "I cannot believe they are making me go on this trip! I have more important things to do."

"It can't be helped Mom." Trunks sat across from her. "You're the only one who knows how to touch the new technology at Capsule Corp. Besides, even if I did know, it's not like I could go anyways. I've got a big meet in the neighboring city too."

"Good Morning Bulma and Trunks." Yiu walked out with plates of waffles and pancakes. "I made some breakfast, with the help of the maid of course." She smiled sheepishly. "But, please do have some."

"No thanks." The mother shot her out cold. "I'd rather eat poison than consume anything you make." With that, she walked into her garage below.

"Sorry." The young boy grabbed a few hot cakes. "These look great, but my Mom's just not in the mood. She has to go on an overseas trip to introduce some of our new products for a week. I wouldn't blame her though. A week is really long and it's going to be the holidays soon. I'm fortunate that I'll only be gone for three days."

"Oh." Yiu sighed. "Then that means it'll just be me and Vegeta?"

"Yep. Why?" Trunks bit into his breakfast.

"It's going to be lonely isn't it?" she sat down now. "I mean, the place will feel emptier."

"You'll be fine." He smiled. "After all, the maids and butlers will be here during the day."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Be safe." Yiu waved to the two aircrafts in the sky. "How come you didn't say bye to them?" she spoke to Vegeta who was just now coming out of the gravity room.

"No need." He walked away disinterested. "I'll obviously see them when they come home."

"I guess." She followed behind him at a distance as they returned back inside. "Say, where are all the maids? I haven't seen the butlers either thinking of it now."

"It's the holidays, so they've gone home for a few days. They'll be back soon enough."

"Hm." Yiu plopped onto the couch. "What will we do till then?..."

"I'm planning on training." Vegeta drank a glass of water. "Peaceful times will not mellow me. I'm going to beat Kakkarot for sure this time."

"Training huh?" she thought to herself. _"What for?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He woke up to a loud noise even before the chirps of birds. Air whirred in and out as she moved back and forth with rhythm. "Why are you vacuuming at four in the morning?" he walked out squinting his eyes while they adjusted to the light. Yiu was seen using the vacuum completely wrong.

"Well for one thing, this house is really big and there are many rooms, which mean getting an early start will benefit us. I want to clean all the floors today since the maids are gone." She grabbed the end of the tool and moved it around as it sucked her hand only. "Hmm… This looked much easier when the maid used it."

"You're doing it wrong." Vegeta trudged down the steps to yank the thing out of her hand, flipping it to the right side. "_This_ is how you use it." He moved it back and forth as it rolled smoothly on the soft carpet floor.

"Wow!" she clapped amazed. "Have you been a maid before or something?"

"Of course not!" he said flushed and flipped the power button off angrily. "You're not obliged to do this. They'll do it when they get back."

"Oh!" she ignored him. "I plan to make all our meals today too! I learned how to make the perfect pancakes. For lunch we're having an oriental salad, and finally for dinner we'll have chashu pork and good ol' rice." She grinned excitedly for the day to come.

As for Vegeta, he could not wait for this troublesome week to be over with.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As predicted by him earlier on, this was going to be a long day. She set fire to the kitchen again by over boiling a pot of water with fruits. They spent most of the day cleaning up the mess, and after they lifted their heads to look outside, the sun was already setting. "Sorry." She pouted. "I should have known better than to put myself in the kitchen."

"I couldn't put it better in any other words myself." He crossed his arms. "But what are mistakes for? After all, if we always win, how do we get stronger? I'll call in for some pizza." He walked away, punching in numbers by memory.

"Thanks." She grinned at him with a light of hope. After the call, he was flicking through the channels, when he finally stopped at one.

"Tales of Cocoa" the narrator spoke with a deep voice.

"Stupid remote." Vegeta hit repeatedly. "It's stuck on this channel again.

"~Last time on Tales of Cocoa. Melody finds out the secret behind their late mother. And Elaine finally finds Nathan."

"Nathan! I've wanted to be with you for so long!" she ran right into his arms. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been to the far and beyond adventures of all sorts Elaine. But there is nothing for you to worry about now. I will stay right here beside you."

"Oh Nathaniel Kingsforth Stephensbirth!" she cried. "I love you!"

"And I to you, my dearest."

-SCENE CHANGE

"How can you do this Mother!" Melody wailed into her dresser. "I finally thought Nathaniel loved me for me. How can you interfere with your twisted ways."

"Do not jeer me daughter!" the wicked lady tsked "You and I are the same! And we always get what we want. You'll see, Nathaniel will leave Elaine quicker than you can churn butter. And he will fall right into your arms."

"Stay tuned for a new episode of Tales of Cocoa."

He turned the TV off. "If only that other woman wasn't such a bird brain, she can take on those two any day. Spoiler alert, the evil old lady will successfully tear her down."

Yiu watched him astounded at his assertiveness. "Somebody has certainly paid attention." She laughed.

"Unintentionally might I add. This junk needs a new repair, and that's all I'm going to say."

"Uh-huh." Yiu nodded sarcastically. "Sure Mr. Melodrama." He folded his arms together in a calm manner, deciding to stay consistent with his argument. "Hey Vegeta." She went back to her usual tone now. "Doesn't this place seem lonely without those two?"

He looked at her speechless. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, it's lonely isn't it?" she leaned back on a pillow. "After being around some people, you just get used to it you know? And when they're gone, it feels weird."

"Sometimes all you need is a moment with those people." He looked at the ceiling thinking of distant memories. "And when departure comes, all one can hope for is reuniting."

"Amazing words from a small man!" she joked. "Really, you should become a poet!"

"Urg…" he felt frustrated and embarrassed again. "I say the most foolish things whenever you're around."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Why not?" He clasped his hands.

"Do you know about me?"

"Clarify please." He cleared his throat feeling like he had been put in a hot seat.

"It's a strange question, I know." Yiu frowned. "Piccolo has told me the basics about who I am, but for some reason, it's not enough. I feel like he merely scratched the surface…Almost like he read it out of a book. Maybe there's not much you can tell me, but has anyone ever been to Shen?"

"I have." He spoke with a commanding silence. "It's a lush planet full of crazy wild nature; possibly too much. And the people there stick closely to their kind if I can say. Although most of the time I might have wanted to punch a few holes in some of them."

"Tell me more." She began to smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Before they knew it, days had come and gone. After cleaning the carpets and floors, she tended to the gardens regularly, dusted around in the house, and finally washed the windows. It wasn't easy, but she did it anyways. "Last one." She scrubbed until she could see a tint of her own reflection in the bullet proof glass. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a speck of dirt. It was in the highest far corner of the window, but even so, she tip toed on the escalated ladder to reach for it. "Al…most… th…ere—Ah!" her toes collapsed and shook the ladder, resulting in her free fall. Yiu screamed all of the way down when she felt something tap her back lightly.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta ran down the stairs after hearing a horrendous shattering noise. He found her hugging herself on the floor with shattered glass everywhere. "What happened here?"

"I didn't mean to." She shook. "I don't know how this happened. When I fell off the ladder, the glass shattered with me. I truly am sorry…" she was putting her face into her knees now. "I am a monster."

"No, you're not." He walked on the shards with a flinch at first, but continued to do so with his arms open. "You are who you are and nothing else." He pulled her into his arms. "Trust me. I know what a monster is." Regardless of him, she constantly repeated the words. The prince sighed once, out of any words to say, so he did what he felt. He kissed her on her forehead gently. "You aren't a monster, and will never be."

She looked up at him, with her hand on the area he placed his lips on. "Your feet." She noticed his wounded soles.

"It's fine." He smirked. "This is nothing compared to my battle scars. I wouldn't be a warrior if I couldn't stand even this much pain."

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked worriedly.

"I am. The only thing to worry about is fixing up this mess." He looked around at the glass covered carpet.

She sighed. "If only I could—" In that second, the shards rose up like frozen rain and lined up neatly into the window pane. The cracks resealed themselves, and pretty soon it was back to normal. "Was that me again?"

"Woah. I think so." He cautiously spoke, watching her burrow her brows. "But don't start calling yourself names again."

"I won't." a steady small curl lined her lips softly. "Maybe there is some good in this trait of mine as well." Yiu touched her forehead again thinking to herself about moments before. "Earlier, was that a kiss? I read it in storybooks Videl showed me, but don't they usually happen to princess's here?" she pointed to her lips now.

"Well, uh… that was just a magic spell to make you courageous! It definitely wasn't a kiss at all."

"Oh." She shrugged. "That makes sense." He wiped his head mentally thinking that she wasn't actually going to believe him.

"I'm home!" Trunks came through the door with a suitcase. "Hopefully the place wasn't too empty right Yiu? I forgot that the maids and butlers were off for the week."

"Welcome back!" she ran to hug him. "Sorry!... I did that naturally, because we're friends right?" She was looking a bit worried when she asked the question.

"Course!" Trunks laughed back at her. "We are definitely friends!" The young man undid his tie and looked at his father. "What did you guys do during these three days?"

"Same routine." He walked away from them both.

Yiu crossed her arms. "What's with him? He was fine just a second ago."

"Don't worry." Trunks sighed. "He's always like that, doing his own thing and in his own world."

She pouted. "He seemed to be quite open to things in general."

"Him?" he looked back at his father. "Seriously, are you feeling okay Yiu?"

"Great." She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "I brought you some souvenirs from my trip."

"Really?" she pat the young man. "You didn't have to at all."

**.**

**.**

"I don't understand." Yiu shook her head as she swept the driveway next morning.

"What?" the lavender-haired boy pulled down his paper. "What is it that you don't get?"

"Vegeta." She sighed. "He was interactive yesterday. Why does he shut himself up in the gravity room like that?"

"He's training to be stronger." Trunks drank his coffee. "You can't always be sure that the Earth is going to be safe. Not only that, but he's nuts about wanting to beat Goku."

"That's just crazy talk." Yiu went back to sweeping. "What fun will there be from beating Goku up?"

"If only you knew." The boy shook his head. "If only. Did you know that the world's Martial arts tournament is coming up soon? He doesn't usually take part in these festivities, but you can count on it if Goku is going to join."

"Oh." She put a fist in her hand. "Say, who is this Carrot person he keeps talking about?"

Trunks stirred in some creamer and chuckled. "Kakkarot. It's just Goku, but I don't really understand why he calls him that. Just know they've been rivals since forever."

"That's it. I'm going to pull him out of there once and for all." She threw the broom down and opened the door forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta spoke with sweat dunked from head to toe. "Get out and close the door!"

"Definitely not." She jumped right in and closed the door.

"Are you crazy?" he tried opening the hatch again, but she blocked him. "You'll be crushed."

"Crushed by what?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"By the grav— Nevermind…" he groaned. "I shouldn't be so surprised by meager things like this." After all, Shen wasn't such an easy place to move around much less live on. He grabbed the meter and turned it up by twenty-one degrees. "What about now, are you feeling pressure at all?"

"No." Yiu shook her head. "It sort of feels tingly on my cheeks and shoulders though."

"I'm definitely not going to bother for the reaction." He groaned. "What did you want?"

"I want you to get out of here and do something else for a change." Yiu remembered again that she came here to scold him

"No. Now get out." He turned down the gravity and opened the hatch. She opened her arms stubbornly and took a defensive stance.

"Only if you agree to do something for me."

"What?" he grunted.

"Um." Yiu bit her lip unsure of what to ask. "Ooh! I know, train me!" she grinned.

"Train?!" he laughed momentarily. "Nice joke, but you're not fit to train."

"What do you mean?" she followed him as he walked out. "Is it because I'm a woman? Are they that different from men?"

"I'm not saying that you're incapable or anything." He sighed defeated. "Rather, I don't think you need any training. You can do well on your own, but besides that point I don't know how Shens function, so we're just going to be running around in circles if I train you."

Yiu was looking at her fingers again, feeling dejected. "So it's because of the inhuman part of me again. I am a m—" He covered her mouth before she could go further.

"I'll train you. I'll train you!" he looked away frustrated. "Just be warned that I don't know where this may lead to." _This is …._

"Thanks!" she grinned triumphantly. "I'll be the best student I can be!"

Before they knew it two days had already passed them by.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D! <strong>

**Catch me again-HB123**


	19. All over Again

**All Over Again**

"One more time!" Vegeta clicked his timer. Yiu was wheezing when she attacked the dummies. As she ran to jab it in vital areas, it blew up: blasting her away with a gush of air. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a girl. All the more reason you should strengthen your body. Other opponents will have larger bodies than you, and that's to your disadvantage." He was right. She was a lot smaller than most fighters, and really wasn't built at all.

"Don't you think you're over doing it?" Trunks showed up with his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine." Yiu tried desperately to catch up with her breath before jumping back in the game. "I feel like I've never done anything like this before. It is definitely a lot harder than it looks."

"Not at all." Vegeta responded to Trunks. "This course is lower than the Kami Kai's power level." He took his favorite pose while nodding arrogantly. "She's over nine-thousand times stronger than that motionless dummy. She just doesn't know it. I know you've been slacking son, but even you can beat it blindfolded."

"Whatever floats your boat." Trunks carried a stack of paper away. "I'd better get to work or Mom will kill me."

The dolls blew up like dominoes, dirt and scratches appeared one after another. "Again!" she rose, but collapsed back down.

"Sit." Vegeta looked at her with his arms still crossed. Even if she was the Kami Kai, she was acting like someone who had no combat experience. "You've done enough for today."

"No." Yiu shook her head. "I can do more."

"No." he pushed her down by the shoulders with force. "What use is it to train with a sprained ankle?"

"Huh?" she looked at her toes, disfigured and her ankle twisted.

"Are you feigning ignorance?" he touched it lightly. "Does it hurt?" She shook her head, but before she could speak her ankle twisted in the opposite direction and returned to normal. The both of them looked at it flabbergasted and shocked. He noticed her shoulders quivering again and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"It's nothing to think twice about." She cupped his hand and squeezed back. "Let's get back to training. There's a lot I still have to learn." He felt a sense of loneliness awash over him as he gazed at her running back and forth through the practice field. She was beginning to be more like herself again, and though he was relieved, he felt an anxious tug in the middle of his chest.

Another day ended and night visited. After some quick Chinese takeout, they decided to take a short rest in the living room once more. "Look at what one of the maids showed me! This little box is amazing." A few clicks went off as Yiu pressed a red button. "I know, let's take one together!" She snapped one with their cheeks together.

"A camera?" he took it from Yiu and clicked some of her.

"Hey!" she put her hands up. "The light is in my eyes!" She jumped over to the couch and hid from him. Vegeta didn't stop and continued to snap shots. "Heeeyy!" She whined playfully and threw a pillow at him.

"Take your best shot!" He put aside the camera and threw a pillow at her too.

"Ouch!" she giggled and threw two this time.

"You'll regret that." He fired the cotton non-stop.

"AH!" she dodged and tackled him quickly, pushing the both of them onto the floor. "Dirt." She picked out of his hair. "It must have gotten here when the dummies blew up in the –field."

"Well I can see a lot of dirt all over your face!" he pinched her cheeks and pulled them apart.

"Ouch!" Yiu yanked her head out as fast as she could. At first, she proceeded to be upset, but then found herself laughing, and soon he too found himself stifling his chuckles. "It would be nice if I had someone like you waiting for me at home." He was taken aback by her comment. "I wonder if they're patiently hoping for my return. That would make me very happy, because it makes me think that I wasn't all by myself." She chafed her arm. With the moment at hand, he took another picture. "Hey!" she covered her face and sighed after smiling. "But you know for some reason, I can't help but think that. Whenever I try to picture my life warm and happy like now, it's a blurred black and white screen."

His brows knit together with many different emotions. "Don't." he pat her back. "Don't be in such a rush. I'm sure it doesn't matter either way."

Yiu stretched over her legs. "Don't you have a family Vegeta? What about your parents?"

"They died." He spoke bluntly remembering that he once told her this a long time ago.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." He shrugged as if it was nothing. "I suppose that's why I want to hurry up and remember. I wonder if they're waiting for me. Like that one person that you would like to see. Well, don't you want someone like that?" she nudged him lightly.

"I thought I once… Never mind." He sighed.

"Tell me!" she insisted. "It'll be our secret?" laughed Yiu.

"Well," he gave a distant gaze. "I once thought there was someone like that. It was something different. I enjoyed the time spent. It felt like I was at peace with myself… But it was too late." He became quiet, only holding his hands together.

"It sounds like you were really good friends!" she grinned. "That's great isn't it? But, where is that person now?"

Vegeta nodded slowly as he spoke. "Well and still breathing. Close but far." He answered shortly. "Yiu…"

"Huh?" She looked at him simply wondering with a strange anticipation what else he might say.

"Just listen..." he folded his arms and legs in. "I've gone somewhere I shouldn't have. There are many things I've done with regret after, but… this _thing _that I-I..I'll never forgive myself for it."

"You know what I think?" Yiu inhaled calmly looking at her fingers. "I think you are forgiven…It's that person you referred to isn't it?" Yiu pat his back lightly; hoping that she'd be some comfort to this man who spoke so little about his internal self. "I say, find yourself some peace. If that person truly cared for you, I'm sure that they'd want the best for you as well." He sighed looking away. "Why the long face?" Yiu slapped him on the back as hard as she could.

He jolted out of shock. "That actually hurt!"

"Sorry." She bowed quickly. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"I'd better go and do my part of the training." He pleated his clothes. "I'm not going to fall behind."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Hey Yiu!" Trunks took a seat beside her. "Hold on I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water."

"It's okay. Sit." She abruptly pulled him down. "I'll get it." Her hand rose up with small shivers until a glass of water came floating through the hall.

"Are you doing this?" He grabbed the cup in mid-air and took a sip. "That was cool!"

"I've been practicing this in secret." She winked and then put a finger to her lips. "Since all I ever learn is combat. I feel like I'm not suited for that at all, and yet I'm supposed to be the all powerful Kami Kai."

"True." The young boy flipped through the channels and just as it did previously; it stopped on Tales of Cocoa; Christmas special. "Not again." He impatiently clicked the electronic off.

"Trunks, last time the people on that black square said something about loave. What is that?"

"Bread?" he cocked his head.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. You know the thing they always mention in Children's story books?"

"Oh!" he clapped his hands. "Love?"

"Yeah that!" she smiled. "What is that?"

"How should I put it?..." he sweat dropped. "I've never experienced it before, but… I know!" He looked at her. "It goes beyond the friend zone."

"Friend zone?" she blinked with an even more puzzled face. "What's that?"

"Oh never mind." He sighed defeated. "Sometimes the secretaries at work chit-chat meaningless words, and they put love like this 'You think of that person that you love day by day. Every moment with them is a like the taste of bittersweet chocolate.' Something like that I think."

She was rocking back and forth. "It sounds like a lot to remember. Maybe I'm incapable of those feelings since…You know I'm not human."

"No." he responded slowly. "I don't think so, since you know about friendship. Your definitely no android."

Yiu went to bed that night thinking about those words. Perhaps there was a person she thought about when she had her memories, and for some reason when she thought of that person Vegeta's head popped into mind. She rolled over to her side with a silly grin, thinking of how impossible it was to be in love with him. After all, they could only be friends. But he was on her mind a lot. He was complicated, sometimes too moody, and she never understood some of the things he did, yet she felt he was simply a wonderful person to be around. Yiu laughed this time now, telling herself that they were only friends. Love seemed much too a ridiculous and impossible task.

_"We can't" Yiu repeated over and over to the arms holding her tightly._

_ "We can." A familiar voice whispered tenderly into her ears. "I can stay right next to you. Let's start anew here."_

_ "I don't know." Her voice sounded broken. _

_ "You're the one I need now. Don't keep running." His voice was distant now. "Don't keep running."_

**.**

**.**

"A dream." Yiu put her head back on the porcelain tub to ponder about what was going on in this head of hers. "Who was that?" Suddenly a loud clang was heard. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out onto the foggy room. It was a fairly large restroom that several dozens of bodies could occupy, but right now she should have been the only one. The floor was a cooling ice beneath her reddened and pruned toes from staying in the water for too long.

"Soap!" a voice shouted.

"So—AH!" her field of vision shifted abruptly as she clenched her teeth and eyes; ready to feel the hard thud. But no, instead, it was soft and warm, chiseled yet smooth.

"You're a lot heavier than you look." His voice came out gruff and manly.

"Huh?" she opened her lids to meet with rich dark eyes and flaming raven silk. "Vegeta?"

"Doesn't this bother you?" he asked looking away reddened.

"Why?" her brow arched, but just as she propped her hand to push herself up, it slipped on the damp tiles.

"…"

"Sorry!" she jumped up and covered her mouth. "Kisses are only supposed to be for princesses and princes!" Even before she finished talking he was gone with the wind. Alone on the floor, Yiu tried her best to comprehend the situation. As calm and collective as she could, she looked at herself in the mirror spotting more black at the roots of her hair. _I should do something with my hair. I wish I could look like Bulma or Eighteen, they always look nice._ She moved her head side to side, tucking it back and forth from her ears; her hands continuing to shake from the adrenaline.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Good Morning Yiu." Trunks greeted after finishing some sort of sugary cereal. Just then, Vegeta walked in the room; the both of them averting their gazes to the floor. "Did something happen with you two? You guys are being weird."

"Nothing at all." She tucked some hair behind her ears.

"Are you alright?" Asked the young boy with his head lowered to match her gaze. "You're looking a little red."

"It's nothing!" Yiu rubbed her lips over and over. "I'm just feeling bit odd today."

The lavender-haired boy put a pen in his chest pocket. "Notify me immediately if you get any sicker. I'll have the doctors check on you."

"Okay." She began walking to the practice fields awkwardly. "I'll be right outside."

He followed behind her, watching her every movement. He knew she was acting out because of this morning. _It's not as if we haven't done it before!—not that she remembers…ugh _"I've been thinking." Vegeta finished taking off the dummies; not even bothering to turn around. "I'm going to put you on a different training schedule now. No more combat."

"Why?" He threw a palm-sized rock at her, full speed. She flinched and crouched inward.

"Because you don't need it. See?" The pebble was floating in place until it dropped subtly. "I've been thinking about why you're petite. I've come to a conclusion that it works alongside with your powers. You have the ability to control gravity and pull things apart, and it would best benefit you to have a smaller body to be quick. So, I've decided to just focus on that."

"Amazing!" she clapped.

"Not really." He turned around feeling bashful. It was good that she got the silliness out of her system.

"Really!" she smiled. "I'm one step closer to figuring out who I was."

"Then I guess you're welcome." He smiled softly with mellow glare in his dark eyes.

"…" If she didn't bite her lip, her mouth would have dropped. A twinge of happiness and tightening flickered inside. "You smiled!"

"What?" he looked away, quickly changing masks with an agitated one. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"I know." Yiu simply shrugged feeling bright and fluttery inside. "But I thought that you were really handsome just—Did I just say that aloud?…" She cringed down seeing his silent nod. "Please don't think anything weird."

"Definitely not. After all, I am a prince. And princes are handsome." He smirked.

"You're a prince?" she gasped. "Of what?"

"An elite warrior race: the Saiyans."

"Sai-yans…" she put her finger at her mouth. "I feel like I've heard of that before. Somewhere."

"C'mon, let's go get the proper equipment for your new training regimen." He grabbed her hand, but she yanked it away. "Still scared?" He turned away with a look of dissatisfaction.

"Sorry." She rubbed her hands and pursed her lips with her ears burning a hot red. "It's not that I'm still scared." He looked back with a perplexed face. "I don't know what it is. B-but please don't get the wrong idea! Actually…Um…I…You see.."

"Wait here then. I'll get it." Yiu flinched at the sound of the closing door as he went inside.

"He's been really weird lately." Trunks walked out holding his stomach. "Yuck, I think that Chinese food was rancid. I've been feeling sick. Maybe that's why everyone is a bit off today—Yiu?" he turned his attention to the older woman staring blankly ahead. "You're face is red again, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?!" she flailed around with her hands.

"Well, Gohan and the others will be dropping by later." He sat on the grass. "They want to join in on some of the New Year festivities too." She nodded. "I think they're going to do a small hangout here."

"Trunks, what does it mean to be uncomfortable around someone?" She tugged at her clothes.

"You mean to be afraid?"

"No…" she shook her head. "Like to be shy…in front of someone."

"Good question." He thought for a long time while looking back and forth at her weird reactions. "Do you get shy in front of Tien or Yamcha?" Yiu shook her head. "How about other guys?" She shook her head again. "I see!" he laughed as if he had finally solved something. "Doesn't that mean you like them? Feeling embarrassed or wanting to make yourself look prettier for somebody is normal or so my secretaries gossip. And when you want to be around that person all the time, see them happy, cry with them when they're sad, and experience their stories with them, that's love. In a nutshell I guess."

"Oh." She peered at her shoes thoughtfully minding her business.

"Hey!" Goku called below; interrupting the two as he flew in with the rest of the z fighters.

"Hi!" waved Yiu reddening at the realization of her internal feelings. This new knowledge really was something that she was excited about, and yet she felt so frightened by it all. She hadn't the slightest clue what somebody did when they found out they were in _love!_ "It's been a while…" She tried her best to smile again without being completely freaked out.

"Yeah!" Gohan and his father smiled. "It's good to hear you talking again too."

"Anyways." Goku grinned. "Do you guys mind us crashing the night here? We'd all like to see the sun rise together."

"Sure." Laughed Trunks.

Krillin put Marron onto the ground. "Yeah, Marron has something she wants to give Yiu." The tiny toddler walked over bashfully with a flower in her hand.

"For you Lady. I mean Ms. Yiu." The child grinned.

"A present for me?" she awed at the adorable girl. "But I don't have anything for you at all little Marron."

"It's okay." The blonde child kept smiling. "This is for doing my hair last time."

"Hmph!" Chi-chi turned away. "You should've gotten her a tumble weed if ya' ask me. Suits her more." Yiu bit her tongue, unsure of what to say to the bitter wife.

Eighteen grabbed back her child with nothing much to say, but after three steps she stopped. "Let's go inside where it's warmer…Yiu."

"Sure!" the extracted woman answered with a smile on her face.

**.**

**.**

They always had good food at their banquets all mostly made by Chi-chi's cooking talents and some catered. After stuffing themselves, they opened gifts from one another. Yiu watched them with a warm feeling in the air, never wanting the happy moment to end. Piccolo stood behind her with a blue box in his arms. "Here." He held out. "It's not much, but take it anyway."

"Thank you Piccolo!" she bowed. "You all have been very nice but I have nothing to give you but burden."

"I don't think you're a burden!" Yamcha came crashing in with a little too much to drink. "It's a blessing to have someone like you on Earth-hic. Maybe if I could make you into mine-hic!?"

"Sorry Buddy." Gohan slumped the guy over his shoulder.

Videl nodded with a cheeky grin. "Someone's got their eyes on this gal already!"

Yiu went ahead and opened the box to reveal diamond shaped earrings. "They're beautiful Piccolo." She slipped them into place.

"Is it to your tastes?" the Namekian ruffled his sleeves a little. "I Just picked whatever the department clerk suggested.

Yiu clasped her hands together. "I myself am not sure that I am worth such a jewel, but does it look okay?"

"It looks great." Piccolo agreed back and then smiled.

Just then a slam was heard from the door leading to the higher balcony.

"What's his problem?" Eighteen looked up at Vegeta who was busily muttering to himself.

"Chinese food." Trunks shrugged and began to tell the story from last night.

**.**

"Vegeta?" Yiu slipped away from crowd. Tip toeing as best as she could, she stood behind him; a tinge of red riding her cheeks upon remembering her conversation with Trunks. "Are you okay?" she touched his shoulder and turned him a bit. "Wait! Wait!" she covered her eyes. "Don't look at me…yet."

"Why?" Vegeta watched her cower perplexed. "You're acting strange."

"Well…" Yiu began mumbling. "I'm too embarrassed."

"What for?" he lifted her chin and took out the earrings disgustedly. "It's ugly." The shade wasn't even her color and it didn't even match her one bit. How could that clueless Namek pick out something for her so carelessly, even though he too thought that anything she wore looked fine, but these earrings were shameful to her.

"You don't have to be so mean." Yiu turned around and pouted. "Hmph!" she crossed her arms making the red on her face go away. He chuckled, with the sound echoing in his chest as he reached over her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Look." He moved his hands to reveal a necklace with a silver ring cradling a sapphire stone. "A trinket for you, so that even after you return to your rightful home, you will remember Earth." _This necklace wasn't as beautiful as any of the jewels the Shen palace had, but he thought it suited her._ "Whether there is someone waiting for you back there or not, you always have this place. It's just some useless piece of metal, but…"

She didn't wait for him to finish and embraced him as hard as she could. "You are truly generous!" The she backed away suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry…I appreciate the gift very much. But I wouldn't know what to wear it with. I don't have nice clothes like Bulma or Chi-chi. Wouldn't this suit them more?"

"It's just for you." He smiled and put his arms around her defeated. Though he had nightmares of her from their time on Shen which often forced a barrier before him; he truly thought now that he couldn't hold it in. Pushing him to his edge and limits to bottle it all in just for the sake of the both of them, no, there were no traps or tricks and yet he still fell for her all over again.

"Don't look at my face now. I know it's completely red!" Yiu buried her face into her palms again.

"Why the embarrassment?" he was laughing again.

"I just…" she tilted her head up quickly, suddenly feeling a strange rush of courage. "Actually….Uh you see?... Is it okay for me?"

"For you to?"

She was squeezing his hands tightly now. "…Is it okay for me to... to like you?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did she just ask him?! Sometimes, I swear, I feel like I'm not directing the story anymore. <strong>

**It's as if the story just unfolds itself, so I'm pretty surprised when I read some of the things I jot down!**

**Thank you for reading. **

**It would be a humbling experience if you could join me again. **

**-HB123 **


	20. Break

**Okay, I know what some of you are thinking. You've already read this chapter possibly!**

**AND for that I deeply apologize! SO I will update again in a few moments!**

* * *

><p><strong>Break<strong>

Vegeta rolled around on his empty bed. He was ready for Yiu to say things that made him talk absurdly, but this time he was speechless. Something inside yearned for it, but he also knew that it would repeat a cycle of unwanted feelings. The z fighters were rowdy all last night with their celebrations, and before he could blink twice, the sun peeked through the thin blue curtains. "No sleep." He rose up with bags under his eyes.

"Guess who's home!" Bulma busted through the doors with ten shopping bags on each side of her arms. "I am!"

"Stop being so loud in the morning!" he sandwiched his head with two pillows.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Anyways, I got off a few days early! I'm so excited." Bulma pumped up her fist. "I'm ready for some quality family time! Ooh! And can you believe I got some great deals with some of the limited time only 'Tales of Cocoa' purse color editions."

"Bulma?" Yiu walked in with an apron and spatula in her hands. "You're back!" she smiled. "I could have prepared something special. Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yuck." Bulma stuck out her tongue behind her back. "I forgot you were here too. No I wouldn't. Can't you tell, I'm having a conversation here."

"Mom!" Trunks ran through the doors. "Welcome home."

"My boy!" she hugged him longingly and then looked back to Vegeta. "Hey Honey, I've been thinking, shouldn't we take a little vacation? You know one for our little family?"

"We still have guests here." He sat up in bed.

_What did she mean little family? _"It's fine with me." Yiu grinned politely. "After all, I am old enough to take care of myself. And Goku and the rest are still here."

The prince insisted on talking to Yiu alone. "But—"

"C'mon out to the dining room." She cut him. "The food is getting cold."

**.**

**.**

"Wow!" Trunks sat down and pulled out his folded napkin. "This looks great!" Simple flowers in a clear vase sat in the middle of the white table with an elegant bright yellow underneath. It was lined up with white ceramic plates and silverware. Heaping plates of biscuits, gravy, scrambled eggs, sausages, fruit salad, were also placed in the middle. All of it finished off with orange juice.

"Hold on!" Bulma drew the napkins and forks out of Trunks and Vegeta's hands. "Don't eat this! I'll get some breakfast from the maids!"

"But Mom, they're on a holiday."

Yiu put her finger up. "Actually—"

"Then I'll make some!" Bulma barged away into the kitchen. "How hard can this be?—Ah!" And after only a few seconds, it was then that she realized she wasn't meant for the kitchen.

"How can I burn my fingers like this?" she rubbed her fingers and watched the other woman carry off a basket and some supplies. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To clean the windows since the maids are gone." Yiu replied simply.

"I'll do it!" with that, she whizzed away with the supplies. "How irritating!" Bulma began pouting as she rubbed the glass back and forth. "This mark won't come off." She rubbed harder, hoping the water lines would disappear.

"If you do it in a one motion sweep, it looks better." Yiu finished it and smiled. "See?"

"Urg." Bulma tried hard to bite her tongue. "What are _you_ going to try next?"

She folded her arms together. "I think I'll cut some roses from the garden, since it's cold out, they won't last long."

"I'll do it!" Bulma grabbed a pair of pliers and chopped off an entire bush. She put her arms around her waist proudly. "That was easy." She peeked back at the other woman who was slowly snipping them off one by one.

"It's better to leave some on, so that more may grow in the spring. Taking them all off is a little sad." Yiu smiled busily as she clipped away and placed them into a readied vase. "But it's okay to do. I just leave a little on so that it doesn't look so bare."

_"This girl is so infuriating! How annoying!" _Bulma clenched her fists; keeping her eyes on her tightly. _"So what if she's the Kami Kai? I can't let her destroy this family a second time. He's finally looking at me properly again." _Bulma sighed angrily and then sat back onto the grass to continue snipping the roses.

"Hey Mom." Trunks walked out. "Dad wants to know where the lights are. One just went out in the garage."

"Yeah." She nodded. "They're on the shelf in the garage on the first bookshelf. But don't use the normal bulbs. Use the LED ones."

"Why?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"To save energy. You don't want the world to be highly polluted now." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Geez and I let you take over Capsule Corp." He walked away simply shrugging again.

"Your husband has returned Bulma?" Yiu stopped snipping.

"Sure, why not?" she threw a rose into the vase with a sarcastic face. "He's only been here since the beginning."

_What is she talking about? _Yiu grabbed the vase with a perplexed look. "Anyways, I'm going to dust the halls now. I've noticed the chandeliers have collected quite a bit."

"I'm going to do it." Bulma raced for the ladder in her clacking red heels and dress. "There!" she finished one while covering her mouth with her hands.

*Cough Cough* "There's too much dust everywhere." Yiu wheezed and moved onto the next one. She inhaled deep "Now when you clean these, do it diligently and softly so the dust doesn't fly everywhere."

"Irritating." Bulma muttered.

"Huh?" Yiu looked down from the ladder.

*Ring Ring*

"Nothing." Bulma grabbed her ringing phone. "Yes what is it? I'm already on vacation!...No way…I told you it harnesses solar power AND lunar…Yes turn on the blue switch and connect the generator…Yes…Yes…Don't call again on my vacation. Goodbye." She clicked it off angrily. "Some people just don't know when to quit."

"Was that your workplace?" Yiu stopped dusting.

"Yes." Bulma answered standing near the ladder. "And just like somebody, they feign so much ignorance."

"Bulma?"

"What now?" she crossed her arms.

Yiu looked back at the base of the chandelier. "Seems to be rusting."

"I'm waiting…" The other woman tapped her foot impatiently.

Yiu looked back down after losing train of thought. "Sorry—I just wanted to ask how you felt when you fell in love."

"Really?..." Bulma looked up suspiciously. "Well, to be honest, it just happened. It wasn't planned or anything. This man… he was rough around the edges, but after awhile, I could see something in his eyes. One thing happened after another, and now we're together. But sometimes, I have my doubts because he hardly says anything to me anymore. His heart has always been wavering somewhat, and even after having Trunks it seemed as if he was completely wavering. I still don't know what to do."

"Marriage is eternal isn't it?" Yiu spoke supportingly. "I'm sure your husband will love you till the end. Isn't that why at the altar they say 'Till death do we part'?"

"Of all people, I told you." She face-palmed herself. "You are a sneaky one." Bulma leaned against the ladder, making it shake.

"AH!" Yiu grabbed the chandelier out of reflex, but because of the rust she fell right down with a broken metal bar in her hands. "Ow." She rubbed her rear as she sat on the ground.

"Maybe you should lay off those biscuits or something." Bulma seemed to snarl, feeling like she won one against her. There was an eerie squeak from above. "Anyways—"

"Move!" Yiu pushed Bulma out of the way with the decorative lamp smashing right into her legs.

"Mom! Yiu are you guys okay!" Trunks and the rest ran in after hearing the loud crash.

"Vegeta!" Bulma collapsed into his arms. "That was freaky!" she cried. "Can you imagine me as compact as face powder!"

Eighteen babied a crying Marron "I wonder what else is going to fall."

"Nothing I hope." Krillin scratched his cheek nervously. "Hehehe."

"We'll be fine." Bulma touched her back. "It just ripped my dress." Vegeta took off his armor and quickly placed it on her. "What is it?" she looked at her husband lovingly. Nobody paid attention much to them, but Yiu observed them closely; of course feeling a little uncomfortable about the prince's action.

"He's jealous! Duh." Chi-chi grinned. "If only Goku would do things like that." She emphasized dramatically.

"I do!" the innocent simpleton scrunched his brows. "I like for all of your cooking to only go into my stomach!" She smacked him in the head with a pan. "Hey that hurt!"

"Serves you right." Chi-chi crossed her arms at her husband. "In fact I think you need more. But what happened here?" She turned back her attention to Bulma.

"Yiu was cleaning the chandelier when—"

"Let me guess." Chi-chi's belligerent nature peaked. "This little miss two-face here dropped it on you. I knew she was a home-wrecker. Why she ought to—"

"Mom." Gohan turned to his mother.

"No." Bulma scowled seriously. "Actually…She saved me…The darn thing was rusty and she pushed me out of the way, and for that…" the woman stared apologetically at Yiu. "Thanks a lot. I owe you."

"It was nothing." Smiled Yiu "Thank you too. You're fine right?"

"Yeah." The short-blue haired woman leaned on Vegeta and pushed herself up. "C'mon you guys!" everyone gathered around her in a circle. "Let's go get some brunch! Catered of course."

"Are you fine?" Vegeta walked hastily to Yiu. But before he could reach her, she raised her hand up as if to stop him.

"I'm fine!" she laughed dryly. "This is nothing. Who do you take me for? I am the Kami Kai. Go on and get something to fill your huge appetite with." She stood up slowly and pleated her long skirt. "I've got to get somewhere." With a smile spread on her face, she walked in the opposite direction of everyone else, but after turning the corner she faltered onto her knees again. _Gee. This sure hurts a hell lot more than I thought._

"I knew it." A gruff voice greeted her.

"Huh?" she turned around. "P-piccolo! Ehehehe… I guess you found out my secret huh?" He neared her legs and flit his hand for her to turn away.

"Don't look, you might get sick at the sight." He said recalling that time she freaked out about a little blood.

"Okay…" she bit her lips and turned her face away. He could see through her shoes and the bottom of her skirt that her silver Shen blood drenched it all. Glass and metal pieces stuck out with jagged ends. She winced when he picked pieces out carefully.

The Namek tore off some of his cape and wrapped it around her legs. "You've broken and damaged over twelve bones in your lower body." He finished examining it with an upset expression. "It'll be about six weeks until you can walk again. Until then, do not touch it at all."

"Funny." She looked at him confused. "I thought there would have been more glass."

He nodded silently. "There was, but somehow, your body absorbed most of it by the time I got to it. Yiu, even if you are the Kami Kai, twelve is a little extensive. Especially for your feet, because that's the most crucial for a fighter."

She sighed. "It's still a lot to take in…but I guess for the meantime I can fly. You know?"

"Take some rest." He walked away. "I'll tell the others that you aren't feeling well."

"Thank you, but I can't do that. It would be rude to them." She tugged lightly on his cape. "You are always ready to help me in any way you can. I appreciate that very much. And when I remember who I am, I'll never forget this. You are my benefactor." She bowed down with her head jokingly that made him laugh.

If he hadn't seen her wounds, then he would have never known that she was injured. In fact, she seemed to be walking just fine. "Sure…" They joined the rest of the group.

As they entered everybody watched Bulma kiss Vegeta passionately. The wife finished and inhaled with a grin across her face. "That's what I learned overseas! They do that on New Years. Crazy isn't it?"

"You senile woman!" he hastily wiped his lips with his arms upon seeing Yiu.

"Oh c'mon Hun." She pat him. "I was just giving you the attention you think you don't want, but I know your heart."

_How can you…. even when I don't know it myself? _He looked away annoyed.

"Goku let's try it too!" Chi-chi pulled him to her level. "I want public display of affection!"

Gohan laughed. "It is kind of embarrassing to do."

Videl smiled shyly. "Maybe a little, but I wouldn't say the idea is incredulously useless."

"Gee." Yamcha scratched his face. "If I would have known this was going to be a Couple's fest I would have brought my girlfriend. Huh Tien?" He poked the other man with his elbow.

"Gross." Pan closed her eyes. "You guys are just a bunch of old farts."

"I agree." Goten and Trunks turned away. "It's weird to see our parents like this."

Yiu rubbed her hand uncomfortably in her seat, but a plain smile plastered on her face. "Awkward isn't it Piccolo? I guess you can call us the misfits."

"Stupid humans…" he grumbled looking away at the sight too.

Yiu pursed her lips feeling alienated. In that moment, things were coming together and she begun to realize something that she should have seen from the very beginning. "I think I will take that rest. I'm not feeling too well." She spoke to the Namek. With that, she walked slowly and carefully without causing any suspicions to the others.

As soon as she did, the prince reached his arm out for her, but it was brought back by Bulma. "Look everyone else is doing it. Show me some affection for this new year?"

"No means no!" he shoved her head away and shook his head frustrated.

"Stingy." Snide Bulma. "But I guess I still love you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Don't keep running." The same dream appeared again, but this time, it was more saddening. This person she wanted to remember who it was, but she felt pained by his words._

"Another one." She floated to the kitchen gloomily. Before she got out of bed, one of the maids who got off of vacation early changed them for her. And under strict orders from the green man, she swore to not look. But she was tempted to since it hurt more than it did yesterday.

"Ah!" Bulma screeched spilling her coffee. "I thought you were a ghost!" she placed a hand over her heart to keep it in place. "I'm getting old you know!"

Yiu giggled. "Actually, you're quite young."

"Yeah yeah." Bulma replaced her old cup of joe. "Let me guess you're twenty-eight? Well, let me tell you I'm in my thirties."

"That's young." nodded Yiu. "I'm over two-hundred or so as I recall vaguely. Perhaps even a lot more!"

"I forgot." The mother pinched her cheek. "You're an alien."

"Pretty much." She smiled softly.

"… I'm so sorry Yiu. For all this time. We were in a panic mode, the girls and I. That's why we were rude to you in the first place. But to be honest, your presence intimidated us. The way you take in others words without much of a fuss, and you're always brimming with elegance. There's a flame that's wild and brave in your soul. Not to mention, you can cook—"

"I can't." Yiu laughed. "The truth is I was trying to tell you that I used capsule corp.'s readily available food. I've actually burned more than just water. I've burned the whole kitchen twice, and we replaced it. It was horrible! For that I apologize!"

Bulma found herself laughing with the other woman. "Apology accepted!"

"Also." Yiu tried to stop smiling. "I spent days trying to clean and use the appliances here properly." She flashed her fingers all full of band-aids.

"What?!" Bulma shook her head. "And I was beginning to think that _you _were perfect."

"I thought _you_ were sort of perfect." Yiu tied her hair and sat down on a stool. "But I guess now I know. Nobody will ever be perfect, and I also believe that we all have our own versions of perfect. You might or might not already know this about yourself, so hear it from me; Bulma you are an amazing woman. You invoke beauty and a voice for all women around the universe. And you are as intelligent as they come. You're admirable. If you girls are worried I might snatch Vegeta, Krillin, or Goku away don't." Yiu nodded with a majestic glint in her eyes. "Even if right now I don't even know or understand who I myself am and it makes way for a suspicious reassurance, I give you my word." Those words gave her a funny aftertaste of déjà vu.

"Geez." Bulma grinned sheepishly wondering if this woman would really keep her words. Even though the woman in her wanted to snarl at Yiu, there was something honorable about the Shen woman. "There are definitely things that I've got all wrong about you, but this is too much! You're making me blush here! I'd better get away from you or else I might end up looking beet red!" Bulma flailed away in her clacking red heels, but the truth was she was afraid of how much more she might be affected by Yiu.

"Morning." Vegeta walked in coolly and poured a glass of water.

"Morning." Yiu shot back quickly and in the cheeriest mood possible.

"What's up with you?" he finished gulping.

"Nothing." She smiled, hoping that this conversation would be fast.

"You were sick last night." She nodded. "Just confirming." He placed the cup into the sink. "Ready for your training or should I add more since it doesn't seem enough."

_Like finding out that you're married isn't enough? _"Actually." She leaned on the counter with her elbows. "I was thinking of staying inside today. Let's stop training. I think I'll be okay."Even if she didn't feel right about beginning to lie to him, she had to set the wall somewhere.

"Whatever." He didn't bother to argue. "…"

"…"

_I don't want things to start up again. _With one sigh, he cleared the awkward silence. "Yiu, about what you said the other night. I—"

"That was me being silly!" She scratched her head with a happy-go-lucky grin. "I had a little too much Sangria to drink. And heart to heart I meant liking you as a friend. No hard feelings right?" She laughed and pat his back hard. "You're obviously married to Bulma, and not to mention you have one amazing son named Trunks. Really what more could you want? Your wife is super beautiful and overly intelligent. And Trunks is just—He's just something else! Really," she had that empty look in her eyes with a full grin. "Some people just hit the jackpot you know?"

Yiu made the face again, and for a moment he stopped breathing. "Yeah…" he took her slaps coldly knowing that she lied through her grim smile. From all the years he had known her now, she never liked consuming sweets; whether it be drinks or food. She always made a fuss whether something was too sweet or not, because that was one of the things he first remembered about her. Her lies were obvious. He wanted to change the conversation. "I never asked, but what's your reason for training?"

She was desperately thankful for his change in topics. "I wanted to enter the tournament this Spring actually!"

"Definitely not." He shot her down with a glare.

"It's not up to you." She crossed her arms defensively. _He can't tell me what I can and can't do!_

"Yes it is. I'm the one who trained you, and rightfully so, your master."

"I'm not listening to you." She stuck some fingers in her ear. "Lalalalalala!"

"You're such a child!" he scorned. "You're not entering and that's that!"

"Why!?" her brows arched. "You entered Trunks in once, I know all about it. Is it because you think I'm weak? Well don't!"

Both of them were shouting, thank goodness the z fighters were gone and they had soundproof walls. "There was a junior division!" He threw his hands in the air. "The boy can do well on his own, but you won't be able to last!"

"So you do think I'm weak?" she scoffed. "I'll be sure to prove you wrong."

"How?" he slammed his hand on the counter, cracking it. "You can't even support yourself, let alone remember who the hell you are!" He covered his mouth as soon as they left his lips.

_Oh you've done it._ She clenched her hands. "I bet all you're thinking about is the chance to fight Goku. I'm right aren't I? We'll see who gets to fight him! If you and I get matched together," she chuckled evilly "What fun _that_ will be…. You rotten jerk!" She flew past him and into her room with the door slamming as soon as her last strand of hair entered. On her bed she wrapped herself up in sheets. How on Earth did they manage to get in an argument? This wasn't how she wanted to deal with their personal problems at all. She was more upset at herself truth be told. The customs of humans didn't come to her soon enough, and if she hadn't realize sooner she would have torn people apart. Yiu felt it again, curling up in her fingers and toes; the sizzling chill of being inhuman.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is kinda filler-ish, but I wanted to make it clear that the girls are FRENEMIES, and they have a complicated interaction with one another.<strong>

**That, and I don't want you guys to see Bulma as a bad guy. In case it's not clear enough as I go, I want you guys to understand that as fiery as she is, Bulma is a fragile human being at heart too. (Possibly because I have a bias for her. I like her supporting character in the series.)**

**Thanks for reading. Few flames are okay lol!**

**-HB123**


	21. Breaking

**I bet you guys can guess what the next Title will be. c: **

**Cliche?-Somewhat, but I found the time to use it, and I took the chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking<strong>

Yiu was doing it again; shutting herself up in the room. She was talking just fine and eating regularly when somebody scolded her to eat, but she was only sitting or laying down. During this time, the both of them stopped talking to each other. If one entered a room, the other left. Though both really wanted to do the opposite they couldn't exactly forget now too. Six weeks seemed long, but in the short days where she forced herself to sleep, they came quickly.

It was the day of the tournament. Yiu kept her bandages fresh every now and then with the help of the maids. She no longer had to wear long skirts to cover her legs nor float around to get places. Still, she wasn't fully recovered, because it was discovered that the glass absorbed into her body damaged bone tissue. She wasn't walking much, so she sat often on a swing on the outside porch. She liked to watch the sun come and go with the chirps of birds and bees coming back. It made her feel liberated from new truths. She thought many things to herself during these past few weeks. She must have looked like a fool in front of the Briefs and their friends. They all knew the whole situation, and it was only she who was well uninformed. She wouldn't blame Bulma for wanting to hide Vegeta away. And amidst it all, she wanted to disappear. How could she fall in love so immorally? Most of all, she felt a sense of guilt towards Trunks.

"Ready?" Gohan pat her back.

"How come you're not entering?" she laughed with him neverminding the truth. "You're completely capable of joining in!"

"Nah." He laughed. "I'm too old." He pointed back with his thumbs. "Piccolo and I are just going to watch. With the likes of my dad and Vegeta in the ring, we wouldn't want to bother. But with the Kami Kai here who knows what'll happen."

"I just hope I get to fight you." Goku grinned while Vegeta glared at him.

"Me too." She spoke trying to provoke the prince.

"I want the prize money." Eighteen stuck her hands in her pocket.

"This is on our groceries." Krillin laughed holding Marion.

"Get em' Goku!" cried Chi-Chi. "I can't live on another day with just pickled dishes!"

"We can just eat stadium hot dogs! They're cheap!" he ran to the side grabbing a handful.

"Oh help me." His wife gave up easily. Yiu watched the both of them happily. Even though Chi-chi had her complaints, she was happy with him. And the food made her think of the time when she was getting used to Vegeta when she first woke up. The days, she wished would have lasted for just a bit longer.

"Either way, we already know the winner will probably be Hercules anyways." Bulma shook her head disapprovingly.

"I know. It's so embarrassing." Videl sighed. "If only he didn't think the whole world worshipped him."

"Hey Dad, isn't that the Supreme Kai?" Trunks pointed ahead.

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you guys!" he lashed out suddenly. "How can you let the Kami Kai join this tournament? I understand squabbles between your groups, but to let the Kami Kai join…." He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come Yiu, we must leave from here at once."

"Who are you?" she took her hand away awkwardly.

"Yiu…" he looked at her disbelievingly. "It's me…Shin."

"Shin? Who's that?" She looked at him confused and bowed. "I think you've got me mixed up with someone else sir. Sorry." With that she walked away oblivious to his expression.

Supreme looked at the rest with a bitter face. "She's not competing."

"It's fine!" Goku chuckled and walked past the Kai. "A few friendly spars aren't going to hurt. I assure you nothing will happen." The group walked away from him as he watched silently.

**.**

In the waiting room, Goku tapped Yiu's shoulder lightly. "I can't believe we're fighting each other right off the bat!" Goku smiled squeamishly to himself. "I'm not going to hell for this am I?" He scratched his head seriously worried.

"Me too!" Yiu grinned excitedly back. "I was so nervous when they were drawing the name after yours!"

"You shouldn't go out there! As much as I hate to agree Supreme Kai is right." Vegeta shouted out just as their names were called to the stage. "Don't do it." he pulled her hand and held it there. No, this wasn't what he really wanted to talk about at all. Of course he was concerned about her fight with Kakkarot, since it seemed his rival had no means of holding back. She could seriously be injured. But there was a burning sensation in his core, and most of the time that meant something bad was going to happen.

"Why…?" she didn't turn around. "So you can fight him? Not me? Because you think I'm weak? So I can stay behind? So I can look like a fool again?" she threw his hands away from him unable to keep it inside anymore. "When were you planning on telling me huh? I was too blind to see it for myself. You have a loving wife, who is in dire need of your affection, and an over-achieving son. For Kami's-sake a SON! You're married! Do you know how that makes me look? They both just want you to look at them properly!" she laughed dryly; making a face that clearly showed she was hurt. "And I was so stupid to fall for it. You must have been laughing inside all along. No?" Her sarcastic tone dropped in. "Because it just wasn't weird at all that a man lived with a woman and her child who had no relation to you at all. No, definitely not…. I'm so stupid! Ugh!" Even so, above it all, she kept her head up and fists tight, she bit her lips so hard they turned a malicious purple, and like that she walked into the ring; feeling dishonored. "I'm going to fight with everything I have. Don't stop me, because right now I feel like jumping off some freaking cliff!"

"…"

"That was one hell of a grave you just dug. Yikes…" Eighteen added. "What the heck was he talking about?"

"I don't know what's even happening." Goku shrugged meanwhile Trunks and Goten looked at each other with bizarre expressions.

"I know." The prince put his head against the wall. "I know…"

"Quick somebody record that!" the deadly beauty marveled. "I can't believe he just admitted something. This has got to be serious." Setting all jokes aside, she looked back at the proud prince, who really was beating himself up at a fight the others didn't know was so much deeper.

**.**

**.**

"And it's the next round!" the announcer with his cool glasses said charismatically into the mic. "He's our local favorite show-stopper. Give it up for Goku! His opponent is a new face I haven't seen around in town. She looks small and fragile, but be warned, if she's one of Goku's friends, we can all assume for a good show. Get your seats ready because this match is officially going!"

"I know you're strong." Smirked Goku. "But I know right now you're not at your best."

"What are you trying to get at?" She got out of her fighting stance.

"Your mother stinks!" Goku teased. "She's the root of all yo' mama jokes!"

"Huh?" she arched a brow more confused. "Yo' Mama? I don't have a Mom. Well, maybe I did, but then I don't recall. So maybe I do and maybe I don't. I don't really know."

"Uhh…Shoot." He shook his head. "This isn't going to work like it did for Uub. How about I attack you directly?" In an instant he disappeared and threw a punch behind her.

"Woah." She flinched and jumped out of the way.

"I knew it!" he shouted excitedly. "You can dodge my punch so easily even though you don't have much strength. How about this? KA-ME-HA—"

"What are you doing?!" she panicked. "I can't dodge power blasts!" She thought of ways she could dodge. There was flying, but even—That was when it started stretching. Stretching and tearing away all the fibers; a growing painful stub in her toes and then it branched out with leaves and leaves of pain of its own, and it hit hard until it finally reached her lower waist. But in the middle of this battle, she wasn't going to flee; no matter how much pain accumulated in her lower body from her previous injuries.

Vegeta noticed something was wrong when she was crouched down and wouldn't even move. He fled to the scene, but she suddenly looked in his direction with an austere expression as if she had known he'd run in.

_This is my fight_! To be honest, she didn't want to fight Goku at all. She had no idea how she would, and now in the moment, she was caught in a black hole. There was a chance at making a huge gravity field that the wave would be too light to enter, but it wasn't test approved. She hadn't even discovered half of her powers or who she was. But the blue was coming, and it was all or nothing.

"ME-HAAA!" He held his hands out with all he could, but as soon as he finished that last syllable, the blast came back in his direction with ten times the brute force he put in for her. "Nice move….That kind of hurt." He spoke after the sizzling of the wave evaporated. "But you'll have to try harder." Goku had gone Super Saiyan with his right hand heavily damaged.

"Oh Kami!" Yiu gasped suddenly forgetting about the match. "Goku, You're injured! Quick get medical attention." She tried to get up, but fell back down suddenly with a look of confusion drawn all over.

"It's fine." He put his hands up. "This isn't much at all really. Besides, I think you're condition is worse." He lent his bloodied hand out. "Let's give it another go."

Yiu looked at his hand strangely and pale at the sight. _Was blood always this red? Not to mention, the stench of rusted iron is overwhelming._ It dripped from the cracks in his nails where he tried to block his own power wave. "Blood…It's so red…" she blinked once hoping the image would go away. "Blood…" A flash back of an injured and heavily bloodied bearded man flashed. His cackle rang in through her head. "O-oozaru…" she cried and struck his hand away. "Run away! Don't come near me…" Yiu tried to get up and run, but fell over from her unstable legs. Another scene came in like the pounding of a migraine.

_"He's not as innocent as you think!" a ghostly couple wailed to her. "Kill him! Kill him!"_

They came and went, all trying to stuff themselves in the pockets of her mind where she had already replaced them with new memories.

_"No he's not bad Sylvia!" Yiu screamed to another woman who looked similar to her. The other woman looked heavily damaged and exhausted._

_ "Who do you think did this to me?!" the girl shot another blast at Vegeta. "I won't let you hurt anybody anymore! Damn you! He's nothing but evil."_

Then some of them slowed, for they were not the hurtful kinds of memories, but instead they were the lost ones she had cherished. From her and the prince's unpredicted meeting to becoming star crossed partners it came to her in that small moment.

_"You're beautiful." He whispered little words to her that made her feel as hot as the sun. _

_**.**_

_"You're beautiful every moment to me."_

_**.**_

_"You'd think in these past seven years, I'd forget, but I never knew what you meant to me until I realized later on in my life."_

_**.**_

"_Doesn't that mean that you missed me too? Doesn't the fact that you remembered me, mean that you do care for me." It was no longer a question, he was speaking the truth. She yanked away and turned herself around. "I've thought about you many times in my life down on Earth. You've taught me something valuable, that I will never be able to forget. Never… For the first time." He turned her around. "This was beating." He hit his chest over and over. "Imagine me, longing for someone. It was probably lust at first, but who would know such turn of events would befall me and I could feel like this? And now I can't forget!"_

**.**

_"I'm telling you to love me." He pulled her close to his chest, cradling her so carefully as if she might break if he held her with all of his longing. "You're the one I need now. Don't keep running."_

**.**

"What's wrong? Yiu?!" Goku took a few steps back. "You need serious attention, look at your feet." Her legs were bleeding now too. The wounds reopened from too much strength, but instead of the lively red that should have been there, it was shiny, silky; reflecting the light well.

All of what she saw brought back a dark glow into her eyes. "What is this?..." Yiu touched it over and over beneath her legs "Is this…my blood?!" Her lips curled out of reflex and she was once again trembling. She knew she wasn't human, but wasn't this all too much?

"Yiu!" the Supreme Kai and Vegeta ran out of the room. She looked at _him_, wanting to run to him. Hoping that this all was a bad nightmare. If she fell into his arms now, she could forget all about this. She could forget that she was truly an ugly and disgusting monster, different on the outside and even the inside. All of herself was much too different. She wanted to be held; to be told that all of this wasn't true.

Drops formed and fell, lining to the tip of her chin like rain. Her vision blurred by a cloud of a salty river, she cried for him. "V—"_No…_ She stopped herself short. She couldn't call him now. Not after all of this….And soon everything became a blackened screen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's going to happen next too :C<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Join me again next time. **

**-HB123**


	22. Broken

**Thank you all sincerely for coming to read this, and also for those who continue to read. Without further ado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

_"My child. You have remembered us!" Two figures embraced her like air._

_ "Mom? Dad?" she stepped back confused. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" she looked around at the wide range of eternal white space, much like the time chamber._

_ "We have been waiting ever so patiently for you Dear child." They tried to touch her gently, but their hands went right through her. "And you have not been an obedient child. Why did you try to sacrifice yourself like that?"The flashes of her snipping through her skin came back ever so vividly._

_ "You are still foolish after all these years." King Yumen was cross with her. "You left us no choice but to surround this useless planet and suffocate its life forms."_

_ "Set Earth free." Yiu spoke brazenly to her father. "Please!"_

_ He snarled at her while her mother stayed silent. "Do what we have asked of you first."_

_ "I cannot…" Yiu looked down ashamed. She couldn't even bare to look at Vegeta much less kill him. "I cannot…"_

_ "Then so be it." With that they disappeared, and she was left alone in the pressuring white space. _

**.**

**.**

"You're awake." Supreme Kai smiled relieved. They were in her room again, with the blinds shut, only letting light through the small lines.

"Supreme Kai…" she hugged her knees weakly.

"Please, call me Shin like you always do. You can lean on me." He brought his arm over her to calm her trembles. "You have always been very determined on your own, but it's okay if you want to lean on me. I'm here." Her lower lip pouted as she glanced at him for some strength to fight away the river. He smiled to himself glad that he could help, but he hated seeing her so pitiful looking. "So can you remember me now?"

She shook her head and lied. "Sorry, but I know that you are important."

"It's fine." He rubbed her back in circles. "Take your time."

**.**

After a few hours, he left her in solitude as she so wished. But he knew all too well that she'd only sit there in depression. "How is she?" Piccolo tried to look through the crack of the door as Supreme Kai closed it.

"She's not awake. She's still asleep." He lied with a polite smile, and then directed a glare at the Saiyan Prince. He walked past him silently and whispered "Stay away from her you low class imbecile." Vegeta looked straight ahead and gripped his leather gloves. The new guest turned over to the woman of the house. "I'll be staying here to watch over her."

"So what's that deal with you here?" Goku stepped out forgetting his tone.

Supreme Kai gave a small smile. "I presume Sylvia has not yet contacted you. Well, for starters she cannot. Something is blocking the Earth right now, and from other world it looks like a transparent covering. It was only by Sylvia's power that she was able to create an opening and let me come down to Earth. We believe that I can help Kami Kai the most right now." The prince scoffed in his favorite pose.

"And how do you suppose that? She fainted anyways didn't she?" Vegeta hadn't liked the Supreme Kai very much. There was always something that pegged him about Supreme that wished he would go away.

"And do you know why?" he smirked back. "I've known about your incident seven years ago, and I'm not forgetting. Not only am I here on duties of universal affair this time. This is personal. You have no idea what it was like making the Kami Kai—No, Yiu return to a place she felt trapped, but she risked it all because of one person. And for those long doubled seven years on Shen, she tried to escape so desperately, and to what? You?!" The others watched intensively at the strange outburst; most of them ignorant of the topic.

"Seven years?" everyone looked at one another except for the women. Bulma told the women about Yiu from then, but the men including Videl, were still clueless about it.

"Shut up. I know that much." Vegeta spoke with little to say. Thinking back of his decision to stick around her seven years ago was only because he was in a sticky situation Truth be told, it was the worse mix-up and poorly written mishap for him. But those days were the days that he learned to know Yiu quickly. Days where he unexpectedly did stupid things, which often made him think _Women, what an enigma! _Sure he had thought of such things before when he met Bulma, but Yiu was all the more strange. Of course it was only later that he realized how much stranger she could be.

"You don't." Supreme Kai laughed sarcastically at him. _He knows nothing about her! How can he say such uncouth words!?_ "Do you have any idea what the Kami Kai carries on her back? Do you?!"

"Stop." An airy and strong voice commanded silence. "Supreme Kai what you are doing right now is exposing me in ways I find unforgivable. If I cannot remember those things for myself, then do not stand in my place and tell them. That's quite enough out of all of you." Yiu walked out and wrapped a warm snow white cardigan over her body. She limped painfully with dignity; white bandages around her legs showed from her knee-length skirt. Her midnight black hair swam behind elegantly as she took her seat in the living room.

"Yes Kami Kai." Supreme bowed and turned back to the prince for one more bicker. "Know your place you intolerable sewer rat." Though he had been by her side longer than the prince he knew better. Vegeta had an irreplaceable trace; whether or not she actually loved the proud prince or not was something he couldn't yet decipher. Supreme Kai noticed that Vegeta seemed to strike more than an emotion of affection in Yiu. It was almost as if she was disturbed.

The prince shook his head. In all of his years, he had never been called a rat. _Speak for yourself! Uncouth?! Isn't he supposed to watch Earth without disturbing natural order? How dare he meddle in our affairs? What Yiu and I do and say is nobody's business, but ours. I'd punch a few holes in him if he wasn't her right hand man._

"Her hair was black!" Bulma put her hands at her waist intercepting Vegeta's thoughts. "And would you look at her eyes now?" Yiu was completely transformed. It was like a sudden jump in maturity. Her normal happy expression was wiped off and her body was relaxed, but tense at the same time. She held her head up as if balancing heavy material atop of her, and her posture straight and proper; this was the true aura of the Kami Kai they had heard about from the King Kai. "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side now."

"I couldn't agree more!" Chi-Chi nodded. "How frightfully freaky you aliens are." She said that looking right at Goku.

"What?" he gave a crooked grin.

**.**

The days went on as usual. Everyone went on their own duties and chores like normal. Nobody spoke to her, what with her now unapproachable aura. Even Vegeta stayed afar only watching her watch the sun come and go. The only person she ever talked to was Piccolo, and even to the Supreme Kai she spoke few and meaningless words. "Are your legs fine?" Vegeta spoke to her one day after mustering up his feelings. The sight of seeing her sit all day made him feel remorseful

Annoyed and angry at the look he gave her, she made a stern face. "Your pity is not needed. But all is well here. You may go on your way now." She was talking to him and yet she wasn't.

"Oh." Was all he muttered as he walked away strangely empty.

Yiu shifted her gaze back to the skies; a place where she was alone and at peace with herself. "Yiu…I mean Kami Kai?" a young Saiyan boy walked over cautiously. "Hi, it's me Trunks."

"I know." She nodded with her stern look reverting back to a neutral expression.

"Oh." He bit his cheek unsure of what to say next since she wasn't saying much either.

Just then, the T.V. inside suddenly was turned up louder. "Breaking news here at Hammington Way; white fiery-like objects are seen floating about. We have yet to discover what they are. Tune in later at 6 pm for more on this story. This has been Amanda Witherson on DB News."

"What was that?!" Chi-chi and Bulma freaked out. They hadn't noticed it before, but there were some floating in the sky just now too. "Are we being invaded!?"

"It couldn't be." Goku added. "I don't feel any power levels.

"You won't believe this!" Videl and Gohan busted through the doors looking as if they had seen a ghost. "They're not dead."

"Who?" Chi-chi perked up like a dog. "And that's not very nice to say about others."

"No." Videl shook her head. "We mean a victim of a bank robbery. That person was just shot six times near the head, but instead of taking a fatal blow to his life, he's been merely put on life support"

"L-luck?" Oolong arched his brow.

"No it's not that." Videl shook her head. "If you saw the way he was shot, it was definitely certain death."

"Could it be androids?" Krillin grasped his Marion tighter.

"That's what we thought at first too." Gohan shook his head. "But the robber, he didn't look or feel like anything out of the ordinary."

"They can't die." Supreme Kai interfered with a sigh. "I didn't expect for this to happen so soon."

"What?" All of them turned their attention to him. "How can that be?"

"That's just it." Supreme Kai brought his hands up. "People, things, and life. These things die every day and when they do they pass over to Other world. The souls will roam free until they can cross over, but with the Travel Zones blocked off around Earth there is nothing we can do." He walked over and bent on one knee to Yiu. "Please. I must take back what I told you from earlier this morning. We have no time to spare, so if you can. Please remember as soon as possible. These souls all need to reach Other world before they are forever lost."

"I don't….I …" He was asking her to remember, to become herself once again. That was exactly what Yiu was afraid of. She didn't tell anyone she could remember because she didn't _want_ to go back. _I want to belong here…_ Her eyes flickered momentarily and then she exhaled, knowing what had to be done. "If I can have a moment with Supreme Kai, it will be very much appreciated."

"Who does she think she is ordering us like that?" Chi-chi huffed as they moved out and closed the doors. "Kami?"

"Kind of." Eighteen added.

"Urgh!" The overly stressed mother ruffled her hair and stomped away.

After everyone left, the two of them sat quietly. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Yiu looked at him with little emotion with her hair in its natural waves. "Supreme Kai… I ask you to return to your post on your planet."

"But why?!" he refused strongly by standing up and flinging his hand. "It's under strict orders from your sister that I stay here and help you. I can make no such move. "

"I don't need it." She shot him down quickly, still the only thing moving were her lips.

At first, he was confused and then he suddenly grinned excited. "That means that you have regained your memory!"

Yiu looked at her fingers with realization again of the past that screamed at her whenever she thought about home. "Regrettably,… yes. But do not speak of it to others."

"Then I must stay." Supreme Kai resisted her words once more until she grabbed his hands that brought his shoulders down again.

Shadowed by the drowning sun in the clouds, Yiu whispered only enough to let him hear. "Don't I beg of you. When you are here, it allows me to believe that I can be weak. I've already promised myself that I wouldn't do it again. So I'm asking you, not just as Supreme Kai…but as my friend Shin…don't stay next to me."

_I—I…I've never seen her look so utterly perplexed and. . . hurt. It's all because of him isn't it!? Isn't it Yiu? _He was saddened, but surprised her with a hug. "I cannot say that I understand…Just know that my arms are open. However, it's far too late for me to go back since Sylvia could only find one opening, so I will do well to stay out of your way and sight." It was downright wrong for him to go. He didn't actually want to leave her, but with her stubbornness; there wasn't anything to argue about.

"Alright that's long enough!" Vegeta walked back irritated and witnessed their farewells. "You're awfully comfy with some guy you don't even recall or know." He scoffed.

Supreme Kai turned his back for one last look of pity. "It's unfortunate that it had to be you.—I'll be wishing you well Yiu." Like that, he vanished into thin air.

Vegeta glared in disgust at the woman who simply turned to look the other direction. "How long are you going to be playing this game again? Are you going silent this time? Lose your memory again?" Yiu looked dazed into the air as if he wasn't there, which only made him angrier. "Three weeks?! Six?!" His attention was on her legs now. They were straddled in so carefully with metal plates holding them as she sat in her wheelchair. The sight made him sick; angry even. He hated her for not telling him anything, but he hated himself more for not being able to see it sooner.

"Foolish pity." Yiu spat almost disgusted with her gaze elsewhere.

"Look at me!" he pulled her face close to his. "Can't you see that I—" There was that lost look in her eyes. Yes they were darker and more noticeable than before, but she lost something. That silver glint was sharp and her gaze was no longer soft. "Yiu…" he cupped her cheeks sincerely worried. "What's wrong?"

"You want to know?" She jeered him aside with a little cackle. "It's everything."

"What do you mean?" The prince tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "Yiu…It's almost…I-it's almost as if you returned to the way you were when we met on Shen…" a sudden realization hit him as he slowly let the facts settle. "Yiu…you have your memories back?!"

"What." She threw away his hands with a laugh. "Do not touch me so commonly."

"Don't." Vegeta grabbed her hands and held them tightly. Of course he was happy that she remembered on her own, and yet he was anxious. It wasn't exactly something he could rejoice about because it meant she remembered the guilt of being with him. "You're the one that I need. So don't keep on running."

"No! Stop saying that!" Yiu pushed him back with too much force and smashed him to the doors. She pulled back her shivering hands into her lap, terrified about her powers somewhat. She forgot that she held such brute monstrosity in her hands. "Look at what I can do to you!" For a moment of silence, he watched her carefully; afraid that she might shed tears again. "I'll never look back." Sniffles were heard, but Yiu thrust her head up with determination. "I will keep on running and running even when my feet hurt. I'll never stop running so just stay away!" With the last of her words, she pushed him out and slammed the doors, and the instant she did so, she shoved the shelves and tables up against it. Her lungs felt restricted as she tried hard not to shed a single drop.

Vegeta began to pound on the door when suddenly his fists lost all strength. From the beginning, he knew it was dangerous to care about her, and even with all of her heeding from before she lost her memories, he repeated the cycle. The Saiyan Prince thought he had caught her this time. He thought they would be safe, hoping that his feelings wouldn't be too strong or that it wouldn't crush her, but in the end it was too much for her to bear; for the both of them. All that was heard was one light tap as he put his head to the door quietly. "I'm sorry…" Was all he could really say but he knew it'd never be enough. _I'm sorry that I loved you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again readers! <strong>

**-Till next time. HB123**


	23. A Day to Forget

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for coming back to read.

And for one reviewer : Pang (Since I cannot PM you)

Actually, I'm glad to get my first flame and first point out on that. I'm seriously excited, I know it's strange. Anyways, I wanted to say that you are right. Bulma is the female lead in which she meets those key-individuals that make the story come together. So perhaps, you can even call her the glue. This is why I did not eliminate her character. She is important in every aspect. And in the story you will see her character have the fiery demeanor that Toriyama portrays often, but you will also see that she is not completely that way all the time. Also, I understand well that you see my OC as a Mary Sue. Mary sues are often the perfect characters that upstage many cannons by either having the incredible strength to save the day easily or that they are the best in almost everything. However, if you continued to read,(not just one chapter) you will find that my OC is anything but perfect. I wanted to show the dynamic and realistic emotions of two women who were forced to clash in a situation nobody called for. I noted once in a few chapters back, excuse my memory, that the two women were what you could call FRENEMIES. Their interaction may be harsh at times, but it can be soft too. Both females are imperative to the story. Anyhow, thank you for reading and putting in your input and thoughts.

And on behalf of all the BulmaxVegeta fans, this story was more for myself than anything. I wanted to see a story with Vegeta and a non-saiyan based OC, but I also wanted to keep the cannon story together. BUT, if any of you know of VxOC stories that are really good, please tell me :)!

* * *

><p><strong>A Day to Forget<strong>

Vegeta went to sleep restless; tossing and turning under the sheets. "Where are you?...Don't go!" He mumbled in his sleep.

"What?!" Bulma flipped the sheets off of her. "What are you saying I'm right here?" It was almost six in the morning when she found him sweating endlessly underneath the covers. "Are you okay?" she nudged him with an elbow.

"Where are you going?" Bulma grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I'm right here." She kissed his hand. "Geez, I didn't know you were this clingy." She joked.

"Don't go." He gripped her hand back. "Don't go Yiu." In that instant, Bulma threw his hand away; shocked, confused, angry, and scared. "What the hell was that?" Vegeta woke up after the jolt. "Was that an Earthquake?"

"It was nothing." She got out of bed and fixed her robe. "I'm going to the kitchen for some coffee."

**.**

**.**

Again, for that waking moment, Yiu disregarded it all once more. Every little detail was erased out of her mind, and the day was like any other regular day with something to look forward to. It helped that there were no dreams. Even though back home, she seldom slept, it helped ease away the thoughts when she did. But after those few seconds of bliss, it all came crashing down. She found it impossible that she was even still there. But deep down, she knew she needed to leave. Getting out of bed was easier now, since most of her wounds were gone.

"Good Morning Bulma." Yiu tried hard to revert back to the person the z fighters had grown accustomed to. "It's been awhile since I've talked to you. Hehehe." The other woman turned away with her mug haughtily. "Listen anyways." Yiu leaned on the counter persistent. "I've been thinking….y'know… about going away."

"…Really?" Bulma spun back quicker than she had left. "Uh—…I mean that's too bad."

"You don't have to be so kind." sighed Yiu with a relieved smile. Bulma was trying to be the best she could be, and Yiu knew it was hard on her to be. "I can never repay your hospitality. But of course perhaps if you come to visit Shen one day I might."

"Does that mean you've regained your memories as the Kami Kai? Will you go back?" A hint of hope and rejoice couldn't help but peak in Bulma's voice.

"Yes and yes." Yiu answered politely. "Those souls are running amok, and if left unattended it could be hell."

"You know...No offense, but…" Bulma grinned feeling more confident. "You're a lot different than from what I imagined. Your image is the complete opposite of the you that we have grown to know. I-It's almost intimidating…"

_I wonder which was the real me…._"I suppose so." Yiu crossed her legs as she sat on a stool while pondering upon many things. "And about what I've said before on you and your family. I mean it. I will not forget. You have my word as the Kami Kai."

"Thanks…" Bulma looked at the white porcelain in her hands unsure of what to speak of next. It was awkward enough to speak to Yiu because of their situation, but it was also awkward to speak to a stranger. This was not the Yiu that she often looked down upon or snide at, this was the true Kami Kai. "Y-y'know…umm…We're having a few drinks tonight to celebrate the world tournament. It's obviously sponsored by Hercules, so I don't know what kind of people will be showing up. It's always big and fancy these days, so show up in a nice dress." The young wife felt tense while inviting her. Their relationship had changed drastically. _Yiu was supposed to be a klutz and ditz, but now she is just too other worldly for me. Sheesh._

"Sure. I'll be in my room packing. Wouldn't want to overstay my welcome now. Thank you for everything Bulma." Yiu nodded once nobly, but before leaving the room she turned and spoke with a strange distance in her voice. "Don't speak of this to anyone else. This is strictly business as the Kami Kai. I trust you will keep your lips sealed." With that she walked away into the hall; her footsteps echoing in a haunting manner.

"O-of Course." Bulma responded somewhat taken aback. It was in that moment that she saw a sly sliver across Yiu's lips. The Kami Kai was majestic as she was mysterious. There was some sort of compelling charisma around Yiu, and it was easy to understand why people got caught up around her. _Yes, even Vegeta would be…_ The thought pained a spot in her chest.

**.**

After half an hour or possibly a little more Yiu finished. She didn't have much at all, in fact all she owned were enough outfits for the week and some shoes. It made her a little sad because it reminded her that home was not here, it never was. With a small pack on her back, Yiu waved goodbye to the manor and flew off to her destination.

Hours passed as she searched blindly through the foggy mountain side now, wishing that she could have came in the afternoon or so. "Piccolo?" Yiu called out. Why she was looking for him? She had no clue herself either. It was just that after coming to the conclusion that she must leave the Briefs' manor, she thought Piccolo would be accepting enough. After all, he lived in the wild where there was plenty of room.

Suddenly Yiu's arm was grabbed by something icy and calloused. "Who's this!?"

"Shh…!" someone covered her mouth as they hid behind a huge mountainside. Something very huge stomped past them and cleared up a trail of fog after wagging his tail. "I've been trying to catch that annoying creature for weeks. It's smarter than it looks."

_Oh…It's Piccolo! _"That's a dinosaur isn't it!?" She looked up at a familiar Namekian face somewhat frightened. "I haven't really seen one before, even on Shen!"

The Namek kept his head up, not wanting to meet her gaze. She wasn't the same Yiu anymore, making her all the more nerve-racking to face. "Well, it really isn't much I guess, but this fog has been hindering my catch lately."

"I can help." She grabbed a rock in her hand and held it tightly with a smirk on her face.

"What's a rock going to do?" He stepped back unsure of her next action.

"Watch." The rock crumbled into fine sand as she opened her fist. Then, she blew it into the air. It whirred for a moment and then as tiny specks fell onto the ground so did the fog. "I brought the fog down with the moisture of the dirt. I hope that can help for a few days."

He watched amazed. "That's the power of the Kami Kai?"

"Somewhat I suppose." She scratched her head modestly. "I do it at home because of Shen's irregular weather, but here it's always really nice." Suddenly the fog came back within seconds. "Oops…" Yiu sweat dropped embarrassed now. "I was trying to help, but looks like the fog came back ten times worse!"

"…" Piccolo shook his head at her mistake. "I was just about to go back to my place anyways. Follow closely so you don't get lost."

"Alright!" She flew up with him. "Yikes. Looks like I still need to get used to myself some more."

In the cave now, Piccolo fixed his bandages while thinking of random things to do. _Yiu seems to be back to herself, but I know for a fact she's pretending to be like this. Well, with what happened yesterday with that arrogant Vegeta, maybe she acting out on a limb. I-it's not like I care or anything!..._He was arguing in his head trying to rationalize his thoughts. _It's just that who would have thought the both of them.—_ "Y-you're rather…uhm." He stumbled on his words realizing that he was taking too long to respond. "So. What are you here for?"

"That" she suddenly felt disheartened again. "I was thinking. Would it be fine for me to live here instead?"

_She wants to live here?! Why in the world would—but of course if she did then that would mean…_"Absolutely not." He leaned on the rocks. "I've said before that a cave is no place for a woman. Much less you."

"But I'm not just any woman." Yiu crossed her arms and sat down stubbornly. She was a bit surprised that he rejected her wish, but even so Piccolo was Piccolo. Maybe that's what she liked about him. No matter what even if she had changed he stayed the same and treated her like everyone else. "If I can beat you in a match, you must promise to let me stay."

"That's highly unfair." Piccolo stood upright. "Of course you can beat me if you're the Kami Kai."

"Ah!" She corrected him. "But even so, the skills of most of the z fighters surpass mine! There's no doubt that you're stronger than me. You've been training for way longer than I have."

"Ugh…" Piccolo gnashed his teeth somewhat frustrated. "It's not that. I know that skills and wisdom are categories apart. It's just…just that…It's not really right for me to go against the Kami Kai."

"Then it's a done deal." Yiu laughed for the first time in days. It sort of hurt her that he was looking at her title, but there was no fun in it if she didn't tease him about it. "It's not as if I'm using you either. There are things that I have to observe here for the sake of others."

"Fine." Piccolo face palmed himself. _She's a lost cause. _"Just don't forget, I live in a cave after all."

"It's fine." She followed him closely behind. "By the way are you going to the mini-party later? Bulma said to wear something nice."

"Depends." Shrugged Piccolo with much ease. "It's not like they'll miss me if I don't go."

"Go." Yiu urged feeling somewhat friendless. "I think if you go, I could enjoy myself a little more."

Piccolo was slightly pink on his cheeks when he grabbed wood for the fire. "Are you aware of what you say sometimes?"

"What?" she put her hands up by the fire. "Did I say something mean?"

"Never mind." The Namek shook his head. "So about this overly flashy party, of which I'm sure I'll end up regretting showing up to… what are you planning on going in."

"In these." She tugged at her dirty jeans and shirt. "It looks decent."

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed out loud. "Even for me, that's horrible."

"Hey, I don't wear the same outfit over and over." She rested her hands at her waist.

"Yeah, but this is the latest Namekian fashion." He joked. "We definitely have to go get new clothes for you."

**.**

**.**

"This is horrible." She grabbed the lime green Victorian dress and played with it. "I look like a cake." Next she wore a zebra hot pink dress that revealed a bit too much in the front and the back. "What are we animals?" she refused to get out of the dressing room. Afterwards, it was extra frilled blue tutu. "Definitely not." Yiu trudged back into the room defeated.

Piccolo shook his head. "This is what happens when you put two people who have no clue about fashion together." He looked around some more; going through the racks furiously. "Something that will compliment…." He mumbled diligently to himself. Yiu took a break and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Anything she put on didn't look good after all. None of the things suited her at all. Maybe that's why the people kept looking at her when they walked into the outlet. Although she had to admit, this was a lot more fun than staying at home and moping around. It was keeping her mind off of things she didn't want to bother thinking about. "This might do." Piccolo came back with a delicate piece in his arms. "The woman at the register told me that this would suit your complexion well. Whatever she means by that."

"It's so pretty." Yiu caressed the soft pink gently. It had a soft melon green sash with sewn on jewels around it that complimented her eyes. The one-strap also held a line of jewels leading right into an open back dress. "You think it will do? I mean what if I look bad in it?" Her lips formed into a thin line of worry.

"We'll put it on later to see then." He guided her away. "The lady also told me to get your makeup and hair done. They have stylist over there, so we can just go in."

**.**

**.**

She wore her hair half-up and half-down in lose curls. Her makeup was done very naturally with simple eye-liner and mascara. Her cheeks were already rosy enough, so there was no need for blush. "L-looks nice…" Piccolo found it hard to say after she got out of the room.

"Isn't it?" she touched her dress happily. "The dress is very beautiful." Yiu looked back and forth admiring the soft fabric against her skin. She never imagined herself to ever wear such wonderful Earthling clothes. _With this, I look just like a human in the magazines._

"No." he shook his head.

"No?" she cocked her head.

He took her hand and walked out of the store. "You are."

Her cheeks turned rosier at his sudden assertiveness. "Thanks. But I'm sure you're just being polite. These staring people probably think that too." She mumbled a few words to herself while adverting her gaze where they weren't looking.

"Wha—" Before he noticed, many men were looking at her, and some even begun to take her picture. The Namekian yanked her and shoved her into his cape. "How dare you." He grabbed one of the guys by the collar. "Pray to Kami that I won't hurt you." And then he smirked. "But of course, I'm also part Kami, so you might be better off begging me."

"Piccolo!..." Yiu tugged at his shirt from inside. "It's fine just go. He must really think that I look strange." Just as she wished, he let go of the poor hormonal boy and they disappeared to a park nearby. "I'm sorry I caused all this trouble."

"…"

She whizzed her finger up. "Perhaps I looked really weird in this. Ah, maybe because I'm not human." A pout form around her lips, and even though she held the title of Kami Kai she was quite dense in matters of communications.

"Listen." He turned around quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What makes you want to be human so much? You're fine the way you are, and I'm fine the way I am." He took his nail and carved along his palm. "See look." He dripped the liquid upside down. "Even my blood isn't red."

"It isn't." she grabbed it and touched it with bewilderment on her face. She was like a baby discovering her fingers for the first time.

"It still stings." He pulled back.

"Sorry." Yiu gave a curt smile.

"I'm just saying." He sighed. "Have more confidence in yourself. You look identical to a human, nobody would know. But most of all know the difference. Those men back there weren't snapping pictures because you looked strange, it was because you were too—"

"Too freaky?" she winced.

"No." he face palmed himself and sighed. "I'm going to let you figure this out." He tugged her by the wrists without another peep. She didn't mind at all, much like she was too busy trying to figure out what he meant by it. Perhaps the staring would stop when they arrived, but instead, it got worse. Annoyed, the Namek shoved her into a corner where one could only see her from an angle.

"Hey!" Goku walked over cheerily with food in his hands. "I can't believe you're here Piccolo!"

"Yeah." The Namekian nodded and turned around with his arms folded. He continued to block the corner in a possessive manner.

"U-um…" Goku sweat dropped. "What are you doing with Yiu back there?"

"What _are_ you doing?" She looked at Piccolo confused.

He turned back to her ignoring the Saiyan. "Are all Shens this dense?"

Goku shook his head at both of them. "Well, I'll be over there if any of you would like to chat." He left with a simple chuckle.

"What do you mean dense?" Yiu felt offended while also ignoring Goku. "Are you saying that we're bigots?"

"Nothing of the sort." Piccolo chuckled at her quick change in mood.

"By the way." Yiu crossed her arms. "What did you mean by earlier? I've tried to put it together, but I just don't get it. On Shen, nobody does this to me regularly. Most of them bow or quickly pass by, and the only ones who are friendly enough are the children sometimes."

"As I thought." He shook his head. "Maybe it is just you."

"What?"

"N-nothing!" he remembered her title. "Just forget about it. I wasn't really—" Yiu zoned out; only looking at _that _person. He came in with a slight frown on his face; making it obvious that he didn't want to be here. Dark circles trailed underneath his eyes over and over and his hair was messier than usual. "Kami Kai?"

"—Huh? What?" she blinked back into reality. "Did you call me Piccolo?"

"Kami Kai what were you looking at?" He asked, even though some part of him already knew.

"The food." She lied horribly, knowing that he knew she didn't eat for sustenance.

Piccolo smiled anyways. "Let's get some then shall we?"

"Sure." As they walked over, she avoided Vegeta's gaze, knowing that he was looking at her the entire time. "I've always wanted to try these flatbreads."

Piccolo watched her pick it up wanting to face-palm himself. Yiu had her memories back as he heard from Supreme Kai, and somehow she did seem different recently. She was unapproachable. But, looking at her now he wouldn't be able to tell the difference whether or not she regained her memories. She was pretty much the same aside from her occasional mopes and sighs. "Those are crackers..." He answered somewhat obligated.

Bulma tugged her husband's arms, seeing that someone had caught his eyes. "Where are you looking?"

"Exactly." Chi-chi nodded looking at the other two at the table in disgust. "Your wife is the biggest jewel in this room. Of course next to me." She hugged Goku as he shifted uncomfortably. "I hope we can get lots of leftovers or something." Chi-chi looked around. "I'm tired of our radishes and daikons."

Suddenly, a big blast was heard from confetti poppers placed around the entrance. "Mr. Satan!" the people cheered on as he jumped out from the fog dramatically.

"Thank you. Thank you!" He posed with his famous peace sign. "As a wonderful commemoration for this wonderful party for all the fighters and their families who entered, I would like to take a photo. So please everyone crowd in together!" Everyone did just that and grinned into the camera that was stuck to the ceiling. The two at the hors de oeuvre table quickly stepped in wherever there was space, Unfortunately for Yiu, it had to be near _him. _Her heart beat faster with sweat trickling down her neck as they posed over and over for a shot. Luckily, he was behaving well under the watchful eye of the camera.

**.**

**.**

After the main course and some fireworks, the moon settled in its rightful place, but not a star was seen in the sky. Yiu came out just for some air while Piccolo chatted with Gohan on a few things about parenting and dodging of some sort. "The sky says it all."

"What?" Yiu turned to her right defensively upon hearing the familiar voice.

The prince sighed with a frowning smile. "It explains us well; a moon without stars. It makes the place seem that emptier. I had a dream….Y'know? You were going somewhere, and I wasn't able to go."

Yiu turned her back on him. "I didn't come here to talk to you like this."

"When will you talk?" His tone was rising. "How can you just decide to leave without saying anything? And most of all, you decide to live with that green son of a Yoshi?" His voice grew as he scolded her again. "Seriously…" he began to grumble.

Yiu stepped away from him. "Who I live with is none of your business and shouldn't be. Haven't you already made up with Bulma? Keep your words then."

"Course." He crossed his arms to himself. "A warrior never goes back on his word! Well, do whatever pleases you! Keep on hiding like the coward you are, I don't give a damn!"

_No… He's hurt…_ Yiu felt disheartened as she looked at the pain forming in his gesture and poker face. She never meant to hurt him; but then what choice did she have? If she got close, then she would ruin his life and quite possibly take it with her. She had to save him from the clutches of her people. "I-I can never be with someone so filthy and black hearted." She spoke out gulping away her fears. "I was a fool for thinking that I saw anything. What an idiot I was, but now I can see. So leave me alone and dare not speak to me again."

He dug his nails into his palms and sighed exasperated. "Do what you want. It's not like I want to stay around and speak to you idly and make myself seem foolish. I couldn't give a rat's ass about all of this crap."

"What's happening here?" Bulma and a few strangers walked over. The both of them stopped in place. Bulma turned over to a man in a suit with two body guards beside him. "This is my husband Vegeta. Vegeta, meet Mr. Hanes. He's my uncle."

"So this is the man who married my wonderful little niece." He chuckled and pulled the prince into a friendly hug. "Treat her well or I might have to send my men over to you." He said with a wink.

"Of course." Bulma jumped into Vegeta's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Uncle Hane, he may not seem affectionate but he is."

He chuckled again with another wink "I know. The shyest are usually the crazier ones. If you know what I mean?" He walked away with a sly smile.

"Oh you!" she slapped his shoulder with a big grin before they left. "Well, it was nice seeing you Uncle Hane!" Yiu stared for a few seconds long unintentionally at the two; a bit of herself falling into darkness but a bit wishing them the best. He let go of Bulma's waist as soon as he realized _she_ was watching.

Yiu tucked her hands behind her and backed away slowly with a smile. Like the scene before them earlier, she was reminded again that he was somewhere she could never reach. Something that wasn't too dazzling nor blinding but something that she should have never set her eyes on.

"Woah!" Bulma tipped over as she held onto the liquor in her glass, having a little too much to drink. He simply grunted and took the glass out of her hands. "Hey!" she rolled her eyes at him feeling the suspicion in the air. "I'm not even going to ask. C'mon." she took out her hand with a loving smile. "Let's get going shall we?"

He wanted to drown himself and lose all sense tonight. He was never regretful of the things he did, even if they were bad choices. He did what he did because this was simply life. Why he had chosen to get close to Yiu? He still could not find the answer except,_ It's life…I guess. In my defense…_This was what he wished to say to her earlier, but he couldn't find it in himself to stay calm from her sudden actions. _Yes…in my defense, it's easy to be with Bulma. We're the same her and I. We think alike for benefits, and that's why I can manage being with her…But Yiu. You and I are very different yet…_He stopped in the tracks of his thinking process._ If I'm not saying it directly, then what use is it if I keep thinking about it?_ Vegeta tipped the glass cup to his lips until it was empty.

He stumbled forward as they finally made their way out of the mini-plane and into their manor."How can you have so many drinks right before we leave?" Bulma threw him over her shoulders and trudged on in. "You never usually drink like this. Well, you must be really stressed or something. I bet I can figure some part of it out." She frowned and tossed him onto bed while thinking of the Shenlonian woman. "I can't believe I took my best to look good for a certain someone, but I didn't get one compliment."

Vegeta pulled her close with a squeamish smile slapped on his face. "Don't make that face. You're beautiful every moment to me." He would repeat the words no matter how much she needed to hear them; because he was being truthful.

"I am?" Bulma blushed full of excitement. That was the first time he ever said anything like that so clearly.

"What do you mean?" The prince pressed her against the pillows and kissed her reeking of alcohol. "I've said it before haven't I?" He burped several times from the growing air pockets in his belly.

"No." she smiled with her heart melting. "Maybe in your heart." She giggled ignoring the stench.

He stopped kissing her to study her face; a look he had never given Bulma once before. It made her melt completely into the sheets. He caressed her hair with his fingers; to touch her alone brought fright and thrill to him."Your hair got shorter… Hey!" He swung back randomly. "When I said I was sorry the other day…I did mean it. I can't help but stay."

Bulma wanted to grab a pillow and cover her face now. "When was that? Anyhow, apology accepted." She forgave him kindly. "Chi-chi told me once that men would sway sometimes, but they always come back for the one they're meant for. I'm glad you can finally see me. You're adorable when you're drunk!" Bulma hugged him back as he slid his hand along the smooth porcelain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dawn approached on the tips of the morning clouds. They lay warmly next to one another; a smile on her face and a pout on his. Short blue locks met up neatly next to her neck; large glossy blue eyes watched him sleep quietly. "I'm really sorry…I'm so sorry for loving you." He spoke in random mumbles.

He was talking in his sleep again, but she found it cute. "I know. I know!" she rubbed his back. "How many ti—"

Without warning or consciousness, he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Yiu." The wife's hand flung his away instantly, and that expression she had given him when he called _Yiu's_ name surfaced again. And now, it became so clear. Those soft eyes, the tender kisses, and the heartfelt words; they weren't hers. They never were.

From the blinding light in his eyes, he squinted away and shifted to his side. Bulma was seen sitting up with a blanket cover. "What's the matter with you?" he asked not that he really cared anyways. This hangover was hurting more than the time he blew himself up. She didn't respond, but he could see that she was hyperventilating from her shoulders. "Seriously what are you doing?" He covered her ears and tried to force himself back to sleep, but she continued to wail.

"You no good jerk!" Bulma tugged the sheets together. "How can you?"

"How can I what? Leave me alone." He put the pillow over his head hoping to make this pounding disappear.

"How can you sleep with me while thinking of another woman?!" She punched him with all of the anger and feelings of turmoil that she held up in for all of these years. This man that she poured everything out for; in the end he left her high and dry. Everything was well explained when he looked under the sheets. He was puzzled, worried, and then finally angry.


	24. When You Let Go

**Hey guys and gals who have been following along. As you can see, I will upload the last chapters by tonight since it has been awhile...again. I have a bad habit. **

**Notes for Gina: **Thank you for trying to read my story and though it's unfortunate it was not your cup of tea, I hope I haven't ruined V/Oc stories for you lol. Your constructive criticism helped me a lot, I couldn't change the course of these last chapters, but here's to the next stories.

* * *

><p><strong>A Positive Morning; When You Let Go<strong>

It was six weeks after the party, and Yiu had just begun getting used to outdoor life.

"What's wrong? You're up really early." Piccolo finished washing up by the river.

"Couldn't sleep. Something feels weird." Yiu chaffed her arm and he put his cape over her shoulder. "Thanks." She grinned. "You are by far the person who makes me feel stress free the most. I appreciate it."

She exhaled a few times looking out at the light, as he watched. The bags underneath her eyes were prevalent; he couldn't read people, but it seemed that she was at discomfort. This morning, it just so happened that he was feeling bold. "I wish it was happy instead." Piccolo said feeling the embarrassment on his ears. "Funny thing believe it or not, I used to be the ultimate king of evil." He chuckled wanting to switch topics.

"No way, really?" she clapped her hands and laughed. "That's rich. You've got to pull a joke better than that."

"I'm serious." He nodded. "I really was, and I would have never changed if I didn't meet my first true friend; Gohan."

She smiled at him now. "That boy is very pure of heart, just as his father is. But I really can't imagine you as such a person. I mean with the way you are now. You seem like the kind of person who minds your own business and goes on at your own pace; an easy-going guy. World Domination doesn't quite fit in."

"Y' know, you're the second person who's ever told me that." He slapped in some wood for the fire pit.

Yiu fiddled with her fingers. "It's ironic that I should be giving you this advice though isn't it? I'm not so different myself, and yet I can't seem to take the advice I give to others."

"It's fine." He grabbed her hand nervously and pulled her into his chest with a deep sigh. "It's okay to think that you're different. The both of us are from the rest, and I think that's why you should... stay with me. Stop being so hard on yourself for once and face on the future."

Yiu gazed away from him not wanting to take a step further into what he was doing. "Your feelings make me happy." She pushed herself away. "But I'm afraid that I cannot allow anyone to stand beside me. After all I am the Kami Kai."

"I know." He only smiled at her simply. "I've always known this was unrequited but wanted to speak my mind before I regret things like you." He paused unsure of how to say the next line. "But you'd let Vegeta stand with you wouldn't you?" Yiu shot him a surprised look. "It's not that hard to figure out, and I also have Namekian ears." He grinned and threw in some dry leaves. "You guys sure have a lot on your plate. I'm not a counselor, but I at least know that you guys should figure something out. Set yourself free."

"Free?... What is free…" The words he spoke cut out like a knife, but it was true. "Free…It's ideal, and the sooner the better, but—"

He cut her off before she could say anything about giving up. "What's up with you and him anyways? Did he do something to you?"

"His father King Vegeta,…" her lips quivered when speaking of the truth. But she was bound to tell Vegeta someday, so she would start by telling a dear friend. "killed my parents and a grandiose handful of the Shen race."

_It's a small world…The Saiyans are a ruthless race…they even went to Shen. I can only imagine what they did when they got there. _He nodded slowly still stunned at the bizarre fact. "…Well. I was expecting something big, but definitely not that… That is a lot…Does the narcissistic prince know?"

"Yiu— I mean Kami Kai and Piccolo!" Gohan came dashing in with a body in his hands. "It's Supreme Kai! He's in critical condition!" The young Saiyan boy dashed in with bruises and scars all over too while carrying an almost lifeless Supreme Kai.

"Shin!" Yiu ran to him feeling his aura weaken. "Hey look!" she slapped his cheeks lightly in panic. "You're going to be fine. You're not leaving me too." She was traumatized and talking gibberish like a scared child.

"No, I'll be fine." Supreme grasped her hand weakly. "It definitely hurts, but I know that I can return to other world just fine."

"How can you?" her breathing fastened. "The souls are stuck here, and you can't return anytime soon. How can you be so sure? I—If I hadn't been so rude to send you off you wouldn't be—"

"You'll be fine. I will always be looking over you." He spoke calmly to her. "Before I leave you, set yourself free. To be honest, I was always looking after you as something much more than Kami Kai but I know you've looked at me like that of a brother for a long time. And as your brother, I want the best for you too. Don't lock yourself up anymore whether that be here or on Shen. Show your true face to the people, and there will always be many people who will always love you; just as I have c-come t-to. . . . ." His body was replaced by bubbles of gloss as they ascended to the skies.

"Shin!" she screamed over and over hugging the air. She ran her hands through the air as if trying to pull him down again.

"He's fine!" an airy voice echoed.

"No…No, No No!" Yiu shouted over and over in hysteria. "This is all my fault!"

"Sis it's fine!" Sylvia tried to calm her down from otherworld.

"Syl?!" Yiu looked around breathing in better now. "Are you here on Earth?"

"No." She sighed relieved. "But I'm so glad to hear you again Sis!"

"Me too." The older sister sniffled and tried to be rational. "But what about Shin—I mean Supreme Kai?"

"He will return to his planet in a few moments. After all, he is not a soul that belongs to Earth, therefore his soul and body is free to leave. And now that he's returned, I have enough strength to talk to you guys again!" Sylvia's fingers twitched back and forth as she tapped them together for a connection.

Yiu stood up and talked openly now. "Syl, did you happen to see who it was that attacked him?"

At first Sylvia kept quiet. "Yes. It was King Yumen… That disgusting—I saw it all Sis, but I couldn't do a thing to prevent Supreme Kai's death. I'm sorry."

"What are you sure?!" Yiu bit her lips.

"No doubt about it."

"Listen Syl, I need you to keep constant watch here, but you need to be next to the Birthing tree okay?"

"What for?" Sylvia arched her brow.

"When I give you the okay, use your poison on the tree okay?"

"Are you crazy!" She screamed making Yiu cover her ears. "Oh, I mean—Have you lost it?! Doing that would destroy us forever."

"As Kami Kai." Yiu swept some dirt into her hands. "It's my job to protect all the people of this Universe; even if that means taking a few risks. But trust me, this is a win-win situation."

"Well, you're the boss."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Yiu walked out and flipped her long black hair out of the way. Resolutions were sometimes hard to make, but thinking about them was half the battle. Yiu couldn't stand moping around any longer.

"Wait who's King Yumen?!" Piccolo and Gohan called after her.

She turned around with cold eyes and the intent of a killer. "My father…"

Gohan called out again. "Are you going to find him? How do you even know where he is?"

"I don't." she shrugged making them fall off their feet. "But I know what he's after and he won't be able to find it without me. Yumen will seek me out before he does what he needs."

"So where are you going?" asked Piccolo.

"First." Yiu sighed knowingly at her only resolution. "I want to try and see this 'free' you guys speak about." She grinned widely with a little peace sign. "I'm going to do something about my primary problem before I leave and regret this forever. It won't be easy, but we have to move. Thanks Piccolo and Gohan….And you too Supreme Kai."

"Huh?" the young father scratched his head. "You're welcome?—But Hey! Shouldn't we come with you or something?!" Gohan almost flew after her until he was stopped by the shoulder. His friend simply shook his head as if to tell him to leave her be.

**.**

**.**

"Maybe she's bewitched him!" Chi-chi sat by with a cookie in her hand.

"But I don't think that Yiu would do that. She didn't seem that way." Bulma sighed. _It's true I may have thought she was like that before, but after getting to know her, I just don't know what to believe._

"Who knows!?" the dramatic mother rolled her eyes. "As Kami Kai there are a lot of things I bet she could do. You know when they met before all of this huge mix-up, did you ever ask him if he slept with that sleazy slut?"

"No." Bulma shook her head. "He never talked about it…but after she came here, there's something so different about him. It was like some part of him changed for better or worse…Oh I don't know."

"C'mon!" Chi-chi swung her arms Ox King style. "That woman seems so kinky. It's those kinds you have to look out for. And while she was here, wasn't there a time you were away?! They must have done it then!"

Bulma was fidgeting her fingers and biting them back and forth. "I'm always so sure of him since he never played the part of a cheater. His character isn't like that. It wouldn't be convenient for him to just do this to us, but when it comes to Yiu my mind's a mess. I mean, I've tried so hard to show him that I love him… Am I going to be a divorced woman?"

Yiu got there as fast as she could, not even caring that her hair was a bit messy. She whizzed through the doors, forgetting that she hadn't been there for a while, but things still felt like a second home there. She heard some chattering from behind closed doors. Chi-chi and Bulma looked as if they were discussing something serious. "Hey guys!" she came in with a cheery smile. "Have you guys seen Vegeta? There are some important things I'd like to discuss with him."

"Not suspicious at all." Whispered Chi-chi. "She's bewitching him I tell ya'."

The heat from all these thoughts made Bulma boil. She wanted so much to throw this home-wrecker down a volcano and then make lava rocks out of her. It wasn't Yiu's fault and yet it still was. Bulma put a smirk on her face. "Chi-chi did I mention?" She spoke loudly on purpose. "Guess what Vegeta told me?" She giggled. "He said I was beautiful! Can you believe it? He spoke such sweet words to me. And then he suddenly got so passionate, telling me that he loved me in a flurry of forceful kisses. Need I say anymore?" Chi-chi squealed with her like a bunch of young girls. "Oh, the look he gave me was so passionate. I don't think I'll ever forget." Yiu stayed silent, only looking at the shelves and scanning her finger along the books; pretending to mind her own business. Both of the women snickered at each other. "And you know what the best part was?"

"What?" Chi-chi spoke absorbed into the mocking.

"I'm pregnant! Six weeks to be exact."

"That's great!" Chi-chi put her hands at her side haughtily. "Married life with Goku is really no different from being his friend. But you're lucky that Vegeta even realizes those kinds of things. You guys will be able to keep your sex life going even when home-wreckers walk by." Bulma covered Chi-chi's mouth at that and looked back to the bookshelf thinking that perhaps they might have gone a bit far with the bluntness, but as soon as she looked the other woman was nowhere to be found.

Yiu walked out feeling more confused than ever. Her brows scrunched unable to comprehend the entire situation. It was normal for Vegeta and Bulma to share a bed, after all they were a married couple right? Her heart inept to take in the truth with her chest concaving and a cry that built up in her throat made it hard for her to find air. She was shaking from trying to hold in her cries as she walked groggily along the wall. What had she been waiting for this whole time? Had she spent time uselessly worrying about something non-existent? In the spur of the moment with Piccolo and Supreme Kai, it brought her a flicker of hope, but that quickly faded now.

"Yiu!?" The Prince ran into her surprised but wary of her sudden appearance at the house. How could he tell her that he carelessly got drunk and spent a night with another woman? _Well, technically I am married to Bulma...but…_ That just didn't sound right for a conversation starter. He tried to lower his gaze to match hers. "I heard from Trunks earlier, about the Kai. Anyways, I'll wring King Yumen's neck when I get my hands on him. He's a completely inane fool if he thinks taking us down is easy." Yiu accidentally let out a yelp as she staggered on by not even bothering to notice his presence. He grabbed her shoulder over and over but she shook him off, eliciting an angry comment from him. "Is this how we'll always be like from now on?!"

"Leave me alone!" she swung her hand at him trying hard to find her breath of reality. She felt foolish for thinking that deciding to love him completely would solve all of their problems; that, if she told him everything now, it would turn the tables for the horrible game played. Not only that, but he had problems of his own that she hadn't calculated. "I could never be with someone who's father—" Yiu shook her head furiously. With that she ran ahead to the front door almost forgetting that she'd go to her grave with _that_ secret. "What have you and I been doing this whole time? Were we just pretending?" Her questions jabbed at him too, because he knew what she was talking about. She had already found out about the other night in her own way. Both of them were fed up with this game of cat and mouse.

He started up first alarmed, and then guilty. "How do you—"

"You don't have to come." Her expression was solemn; there was no smile like she always did to make sure that he felt alright. This scared him, because it was something he'd never seen before. "I'm going to kill him myself." It was almost like instant transmission when she took off flying. At any moment now, Yiu could feel herself wanting to crack open. Something inside of her felt like it died once more. None of it really seemed to matter in the moment.

But it wasn't even his action that she was most upset about. It was that inside, she had known all along that this would happen. The prophecy she gave to him long ago about their daughter had been waiting to reveal itself for a long time. But she chose to forget about it, thinking wishfully that it wouldn't be true. Oh, how wishful thinking had hurt her.


	25. When I Let Go

**When I Let Go**

"Yiu wait!" he ran after her until he felt slender arms around his waist. "Woman..."

"No." Bulma held on for their dear marriage, their son and future daughter. "I can't let you go this time. Please stay with me. I'm willing to forgive it all. Whatever fling you've done, the quirky and silly moods you jump into, you're way of always being so kept into yourself. I'll forget it all because those are the things that make you. And I love you wholly and entirely. A-and if you're willing, please allow me to heal you with my love. I'll keep on loving you even if it hurts me, because it's you. If you could trust me, let me show you what's been waiting for you this entire time. You've always had me. If you would let me show you."

But could he forget after all of this? Would it be Yiu, who haunted his soul to the very core of his being, or would it be the woman who had a loud and similarly dark kindred spirit? He stopped following Yiu's flight with his eyes and set it back to the ground. It was very unlike him to be curious about her or anyone for that matter all the time. From the very beginning since they had met, he wanted to know what she was thinking or what he was feeling, but now, yes now, he was sure he knew what Yiu was feeling. And now, he knew what would be the _right_ thing to do.

He sighed exasperated and then intertwined his fingers with his wife pulling her up. "Lead the way…Bulma…." It was time to try and forget Yiu. It was time to make her _nothing_.

No matter how much Vegeta's blood boiled or how strong that power level he felt was; he did not take off in a flurry. Perhaps this time, the world wouldn't need him. Yiu was the Kami Kai, there was Goku, and the rest; Kami bless them. This time, he felt it was up to him to make it up to the woman beside him now. Bulma threw everything she had for him. She took the risks of loving him first even though she knew the feeling wasn't mutual. And she gave birth to a healthy young boy that would carry on in the name of the Saiyans and their future race. What more was it that he could ask for?

"Vegeta." Bulma caressed his hand in hers. "I'm glad that you've decided on your family. We'll always be right here for you Honey…" She said that, really hoping that this was final. No more hardships and simply moving forward. She touched her lips lightly and then faced him. "Is it fine if you kiss me?...I feel like I might wake up at any moment."

"Sure." He gulped hard bringing both his hands to her cheeks. Bulma was a good woman. Beautiful and intelligent, she _would_ make him a stronger person if he just let. From the first moment they finally got along when he injured himself and to the point where they conceived Trunks. If he never met Yiu, then he would have never swayed from this marriage. He would've thought Bulma was the best thing that ever happened to him since the day he became a Super Saiyan. He would've never thought he could be more obsessed with anything other than power.

But now, he owed Bulma at least this much. Inch by inch, he closed the gap, but as he grazed her lips ever so lightly he dropped his hands and ripped himself away.

Thoughts came back as he remembered how soft Yiu'slips were when he first kissed her. That memory harbored in his mind, and for years the scene stayed fresh every morning he woke up. He recalled their hostile meet in a tiny bar on his secret mission to find the androids before anyone else could find them because he was too proud of a Saiyan. Yiu set aside his pride with much ease, no, he let her set it aside. It felt like he could smell the rain fall as he recalled the fond memory of sharing that cramped room together. He'd smile by himself when nobody was around when he thought about how they ran away from the bar goons and the police at the market like outlaws, or when they got idiotically drunk and thought they had sex. He missed those stupid talks they had in that tiny room during the seven long years away. Sometimes, he'd wake up extra early and pretend that he was practicing when in truth he just wanted to sit in the gravity room in solitude. He'd take the silver ear-piece she left behind and just hold it; with thoughts of where she could have been now. Of course he wasn't expecting that she'd be the Kami Kai, but then again he didn't know it even existed. With a twisted turn of events, she somehow ended right into his arms, but this time he learned to care for her more. In more time, he grew comfortable with having her around and following him so obediently like a baby chick. They had that kind of relationship that he'd want to go on protecting and loving. In circles, they ran; playing a game of cat and mouse and over the years it had become tiring.

"It's okay." Bulma carried his hands into her lap looking at that subtle but gentle expression of confusion on his face. "I'm not going to force you right away." She knew it was going to take time for him to forget her. Even though she didn't know all the details about him and Yiu, she could tell in his eyes there were many images of that woman, and it wasn't going to disappear easily. She noticed he was very gentle to Yiu in ways that nobody even knew he could be. Seven years of deluding himself with thoughts and remembrance of Yiu had made its mark. This transfer of feelings wasn't going to go away after a matter of a day, but just like Vegeta did for her with Yamcha, she was going to show him that he could forget Yiu.

Bulma remembered the way it felt when it seemed like Yamcha was never going to be hers. She thought she couldn't live without him until a certain Saiyan came around. He was the first to tell her straight she should break up with Yamcha, for it seemed they weren't going to last. Of course she was angry because she always believed that Yamcha would be her teenage sweet heart, but Vegeta's bickering woke her up. While everyone else told her to keep trying, he was the first to see the real truth, and that's when she began falling for the prince. He helped push away the gloominess and brought that spark back into her life whether or not it was on purpose. And this time, she was going to show him that everything could be alright.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The distressed Shen found herself in the Amusement Park by herself. Mixed in the crowd, hopefully she'd feel more like there was nothing wrong today. Her heart felt crumpled on. No. It was smashed into pieces and then scattered into the wind. Her timing on love couldn't be any worse. This was really the end of their complicated relationship. They spent more time being hurt than being loved when with one another. It was something they both meant to end a long time ago and she wanted to feel relieved, but it hurt so much more.

"My poor sweet daughter, aww. I told you that he was out to hurt again, and look at what he's done to your heart." She looked up quickly to see a handsome man with straight silver hair and eyes

Caught off guard, she faltered before standing. "Father!? How did you retrieve a body!" She jumped back in with her palms ready to pulverize him.

"I wouldn't do that." He tsked. "You wouldn't want to hurt your friends here." With a lift of his fingers, he threw Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan at her feet. "At last! A wonderful body that I can inhabit. I suppose the meager souls here that we gathered were only enough for one body."

"You! How can you do this to innocents?!" She kneeled to her friends.

"They're not." He shrugged. "They're the race that nearly wiped us out remember? But that Namek was in the way." He laughed sarcastically. "I would've left him if he kept his fists to himself."

"You'll pay for this!" she moved her wrists to bury him in his own skin.

"Ah ah!" he stopped her hands. "A Shen with a lost mind is one who is weak. Come!" he reached out to her. "I have all the powers bestowed upon me from eons of Shens! With your rare power, we can be great. Nothing will ever stop us again! Kill the Saiyans!"

"I think not." Someone saved her from his clutches. "Get off of our Planet. You have no business here."

"Goku!" Yiu got up on her feet. "Get out of here it's dangerous!" She had enough of sacrificing people, she couldn't lose another friend.

"I know." He grinned. "But I also want to fight." Then to King Yumen, "I will always be during Earth's darkest times to protect it from the likes of you." Goku could feel the enormous radiating power from Yumen. All of it should have been frightening for anyone, but to him it brought excitement.

"Pesky young boy." King Yumen blew some sort of white powder to him. "This ought to shut you up for some time."

"That's not going to stop me from fighting." The simpleton went up to Super Saiyan 2. "I'll—" His eyes rolled up and soon he was knocked out.

"Finally some peace and quiet." The older gentleman chuckled. "So where were we my indecisive and naive daughter?" He picked her up by the collar. "For who will come to save you now? You're all alone. So alone."


	26. To Show Myself

**To Show Myself**

"Who will save you?" King Yumen brought up the white in his hand that knocked Goku out cold. He put it against her cheeks and gave a stretched grin. "This will help you cooperate with me."

Before it was blown, she was suddenly snatched again. "I thought you were going to kill the guy."

"Vegeta?!" Yiu's heart took a jumpstart. "Get out of here!" she pushed him away. This might have really been the end of the Saiyans for sure.

He pulled he back harshly. "I don't care if you say I'm in the way or whatever. I have my own life to protect. And, I have things here that I must protect now." _Why the hell am I sounding like Kakkarot?_

"You don't understand." Yiu yanked him back by the armor, but before she realized Yumen punched Vegeta in the gut, slouching him over his shoulder.

The Shen man laughed mockingly. "Haven't you heard 'Love doesn't belong in a War'?"

"Give him back!" Yiu screamed hysterically. "You can't have him…" She walked slowly, afraid that he might flee like a park pigeon. "I-I know what you want… And it just doesn't end at Vegeta's death. You won't be able to get off of Earth without my help. So just put him down! He's useless to you anyways…" She was biting her lips hoping that he'd take the bait.

"But not to you." Her father ascended with a smirk. "You'll know where to find me. We'll make the deal then. But hurry, I might not be able to hold off killing him. By the way, you're still not very good at hiding your feelings." With a wink he was gone.

"No!" she grabbed him one second too late and blinked unbelieving of what just happened.

A cluttered sound crashed behind Yiu. "He's gone…gone." Bulma collapsed to the ground on her knees; tears falling hot and fast. "He's gone, and we couldn't do anything to save him…Is he going to be okay?!" she breathed up and down.

Yiu couldn't say much either. That person, that _thing_, it was no longer her father. Everything just felt so wrong already. Her mind ran in all directions that it was completely blank, she felt the world spin and shift under her feet even as she stood still. What could she possibly say to Bulma?

"We'll find him!" Goku pleated his gi shaking off whatever Yumen threw at him. "We can take him on."

"Definitely!" Gohan raised his right fist up from the ground. "As soon as I get on my feet."

Piccolo spoke determinedly. "Even though the odds are stacked, we still have a fighting chance."

"Count us in too!" Krillin and the rest showed up.

"Nobody harms Earth and leaves unscathed." Yamcha smirked.

Eighteen stuck her hands in her skirt pockets. "He ruined my day."

"You guys!" cried the almost widow. She looked at Yiu; who was busy scrunching her brows. "What's wrong?" Bulma hit her hand on Yiu's back hard. "You're Mother Universe, anything you do is possible! Even though it sucks to say this,… but it's true. Nobody can help but be affected by you no matter what—I speak from experience. How long are you going to stay in that shell and live the rest of your life in such a moronic manner?! Now c'mon, aren't you the Kami Kai?!"

But did they even have a fighting chance? If Supreme Kai was killed off so easily, what could she do? And now her powers were ineffective. She knew they were still there, but she didn't believe herself. Not anymore. She couldn't live up to these people's expectations. What could they expect from a monster like her? And because of her horrendous ways, they would be doomed. Just then, she remembered _his _words.

'_You are who you are and nothing else'._ There was one thing left now, that she needed to do. She still had to set things straight; to set Vegeta free. "…..I am!" Yiu shouted back just as loud and then looked to the z fighters. "He's going to be fine, but…Bulma you really shouldn't be here. You could die!" She pulled the other woman up and smiled. "Now it's time for me and Father to have some bonding time."

**.**

**.**

Yiu thought that perhaps this decision was too hasty, and in fact it was. They had no training at all, and weren't even sure what they were up against. All of the fighters got ready after taking some Senzu beans and whatever they needed.

"Ready!?" Goku looked back at his friends after tightening his gi.

"Rea—"

"Hold on." Yiu took off her shirt, revealing a tank top. "I think it'll be to my advantage if I pull out this card now."

"I don't think this is the time for that." Piccolo spoke after covering his eyes like the rest.

"I'm not going naked." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going like this." When they all looked at her again, she had a jade-green tail with gold jagged stripes at her waist and fin-like ears. Scales covered her body like an armor from shoulder to tail.

Yamcha whistled. "Whoa…Was not expecting that. Might have to over look the score I gave her…"

"Yiu when did you learn that?" Krillin's eyes widened.

She brought up her hands with long claw like nails. "I've always known it—Of course after I regained my memories. It's the true form of a Shen. But y'know, I can't always walk around like this on Earth."

"Are you sure you're fine?" the Namek tapped her shoulder. "You weren't doing so great earlier."

"That's because a lost mind, is a weak one." Yiu shook her head. "But I know exactly what I must do now. Thought it may not be easy, I'll do it until the last of my breath."

**.**

**.**

"My daughter is being so affectionate." Yumen laughed to himself while peering into a small body of water. "Look at how hard she's working just to try and save you." He walked over to the prince who was locked by shackles and rings; his body unable to move. "You filthy low-ranked species. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as we do."

"Heh." Vegeta chuckled with his one eye swollen and his chest caving from the torture. "You have a foul mouth and you're delusional." He spat at his face. "The only people here are me and you."

"You little—" Yumen stooped below and levitated a clear blue stone above his hands. "I'll save you for this."

"A tiny rock?" Laughed Vegeta.

Yumen grinned from ear to ear wickedly. "Oh you won't be laughing after this. It's an Eel Stone. One touch causes for billions of shocks that penetrate the body, too much and you'll be a fried monkey. A delicacy for me." He held his stomach and cackled into the air pressing stones onto Vegeta's body. Each one felt as if it smashed his nerves with much heat, eventually making his body numb, but no matter how much it hurt he kept his lips zipped. "How do you like it?! Having a great race crumble beneath that of brainless animals! We'll never forget!" Yumen's eyes flashed green for a moment, but turned silver again.

Vegeta tried hard to stray from passing out. "Wh-what…are you talking…about?"

"Oh…It figures." Yumen dropped the stones in a sinister motion with a wide grin. "She didn't tell you at all. How very like of my daughter."

"Tell me what?..." Vegeta breathed heavily trying to keep himself from blacking out. The stones hurt far more than expected, but he was eager to hear the next part.

Yumen whispered closely against his ear. "How your father killed us."

Vegeta's eyes widened at the words. _Is this true?..._ How could she bear to hide this away from him? And the more he thought about it, the more her actions and words from the past made sense.

"Yes. Yes. And he managed to wipe out more than half of the planet." Yumen chuckled maniacally. "But my poor daughter so naïve! She left King Vegeta alive. Alas, who could have seen it coming that she would do anything for his spawn; you! I taunted her to kill you, but no she wouldn't do it right then." Yumen walked around the Saiyan a few times. "Would it be you or her people? What a gamble she took. Guess who she chose?"

Vegeta felt weaker now after being slammed with the truth. He felt angry at himself again. She must have tried so hard to ignore it all. The image of her waking up every morning in guilt and anguish set his heart to flames. "Y-Yiu is a strong person who knows what's best, surely she has chosen her people."

"Oh." Yumen crossed his arms after a tsk. "You see, she wasn't so smart after all." He neared the Prince's ear. "She chose to save you."

"Impossible!" Vegeta refused to believe upon remembering that she shunned him away so many times. "She's worked far too hard to completely drop it all...for me?"

Laughing to himself, Yumen gripped the prince's neck. "That's why, if you'd just die, she could go on hating the Saiyans forever, hell even this damn forsaken world! The image is beautiful. Father and Daughter working alongside to rid the world of defects. Defects like you!"

"No!" Yiu uppercut him with all of her strength, sending him through the cave. "I'd never do something as dishonorable as that." She turned to the shackled victim and crushed the locks. "Are you alright?" Vegeta looked horrible.

"I think so." He coughed up some blood. "But I'm paralyzed from the torso down." She brought her hands to the places where Eel Stone had contacted his skin. Layers of skin and muscle were burnt right through. "I'm fine… This is some look though." He spoke gently, afraid that she'd act irrational at any moment.

"Idiot!" Yiu gripped her fists. "You could have easily avoided this if you didn't intrude in the first place."

"I couldn't just stand there." He laughed defeated at his own brash decision. "I wanted to protect the things on _my _planet."

"Nothing will hurt me! I'm the Kami Kai remember?! Just watch yourself!" She looked at him solemnly without another word.

"And yet." The prince's gaze matched with hers. "I still wanted to be the one to protect you."

"Vegeta…"

He wasn't sure how to speak to her too with what Yumen just told him. "Listen Yiu, how come you never told me about my fa—" She placed a finger at his lips and nodded, like an underdog jumping into a fight with foolish bravery. The light shone through her eyes with a gleam encasing far distant victories.

"We have more important things to do right now. That will come later" A loud crackling noise was heard outside. Within those moments, Yamcha and Krillin died. Gohan was nearly passed out and Piccolo was living his last moments. Goku and Yumen exchanged blows with such force, airwaves whooshed at the spectators.

"You're good. My Nightmare dust doesn't affect you at all. Interesting." The former Kami Kai huffed.

"I could say the same." Goku held his fists at his sides in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

They punched right to left, blasted mountaintops off, cut off skyscrapers, and scarred one another until they both became too heavy to move any further. Right when Goku used his Kaio-ken finish technique, Yiu rushed in feeling sentimental. "Don't…"

"Move aside!" he shouted. "Letting him live is like sacrificing all of human kind." Goku raised his hand with a ready ki blast. "You may not understand because you don't live here, but there are people that I've sworn to protect."

"Help me Yiu." Yumen clung onto her with his silver eyes. "I'm your father. What do you say we go back to the old time. Father and daughter moments huh?" Suddenly his eyes flashed to their normal green. "Don't listen to them!"

"Father?" She knelt beside him.

"Listen!" he grabbed her shoulders. "I don't have much time! The former Kami Kai's are trying to take over this body, before that you need to destroy me." He cupped her face quickly. "Our daughter….Our savior…Your Mother and I have made mistakes, and so we ask you this one last time. Please help fix our mistake by killing this body. The souls we used to make it have become restless. They're crying inside… Help me! Help me!" he suddenly mocked and clawed her right through the lower abdomen. Her screaming pierced the air as he pulled it back out and levitated the two. "You guys will never win me! What made you think you had even the slightest chance?"

Vegeta watched angrily in vain. He wanted to be right there next to them. He was bleeding way too much and would only be in the way if he tried to fight.

Yiu watched the once familiar figure in fear. This person was still her father. He was still inside somehow, but she knew what needed to be done. With the maneuvering of her tail, she managed to slap his hands and hold him down with her gravity. He tried to shoot Eel rocks at her chest, but instead it landed right inside her open and tearing flesh. The pain was immeasurable, but she slammed him tight against the ground."Try all you want, you won't get out of this anyhow. Sylvia!" She called to the skies. "Now!"

Within seconds, Yumen's body turned ashen and crackled. "What are you doing?!"

"Killing your real body!" she smirked. "The Birthing Tree is home to all Shens and past rulers. After every King and Queen dies, our souls return to the tree so that we may be born again."

"How careless!" his voice became distorted with other voices of men and women. "You'd be sacrificing yours and the future of Shen as well!"

She shook her head. "I know. But I've learned there are many other ways we can start Shen over. And that starts with getting rid of all of your greed. For the final touch." She placed her hand on his chest as he lay crumbling away. "Your heart must be vanquished forever, so that you never live to be anything."

"Noooo!" His scream faded into the wind as she clenched her hand.

"Goodbye…Mother…Father…" a little quiver left her lips as she watched the ashes drift away.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>At the beginning when Goku fainted, it was not from exhaustion, but Yumen's night mare dust which puts you into a deep sleep. lol, I know it's impossible for him to faint so easily, but I had to slip Vegeta in as the main. But hey, Goku loves sleep right? xD


	27. Chapter 27

**I swear I feel like I updated this last chapter...:? Well here it is, since it was bothering me. This is the last and FINAL chapter. Hmmm. Maybe I didn't publish it?**

* * *

><p><strong>All That I Can Be<strong>

"Goodbye…Mother…Father…" a little quiver left Yiu's lips as she watched the ashes drift away.

"What was that?" Vegeta managed to stagger on his feet a bit bummed out that he missed the fight.

"Whoa!" Yiu straightened him up. "Well, that was a little trick I guess." She smiled softly. "You see, even though Shens live for a very long time and they seem almost indestructible, our hearts are very fragile. Unlike most other organisms, our hearts are brittle. If you grip it right, we can shatter…just like my parents." She reached for the ground where her parents died, feeling remorseful that she could not give them a proper burial on their own Planet, but perhaps they could rest in peace here.

"I see." He looked at her abdomen worriedly as it was seriously gnawed through. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It does." She grimaced upon remembering. Her fingers sizzled as she dug the eel stones out of her fresh flesh. A hammering sound echoed into her head, but she stood her ground. This was nothing just yet. There was still much she had left to finish. "I think—"

"Yiu!" He dropped onto his legs after her. "She's lost too much! Kakkarot, stop standing there like a wild buffoon!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yiu was in the hospital when she opened her lids. Fluttering her eyes about, she only stopped to look at the bright colors beside her. Cards and flowers flooded a tiny table; she smiled feeling loved. "What's happening from this point on?" voices inquired to each other outside her door. "Souls are still flying in the sky. Heck, I think Yamcha and Krillin might be up there or something." She pulled out the IV from her veins carefully and limped over to her door to invite her guests in. Turns out, most of them were bandaged too.

"I think I can solve that." She interrupted the z fighters and their families. "Please come inside." She smiled again to lighten the mood.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Gohan looked at her limp. She shrugged. "Well, it looks like we collected all of the dragon balls." Her grazed lightly at a bag slung around his shoulder.

"Thank you." Yiu nodded. "Maybe Shenron can help."

"You should be careful." Scolded Piccolo and Videl. "The doctors said that your wound was really serious and they don't even know how you survived."

"I demand you return to bed. You wouldn't want to be fainting now would you?" Vegeta stepped out and nudged her.

"That's true I suppose…" She sat on the bed. "Now that you're all done with that. Can we get to the souls now?" They nodded. "So it seems that even after the previous Kami Kai's died, they planted a curse onto Earth. It means that nobody will be able to return or die for the time being, but I know a way that we could save us all."

"How?" they watched her intensely as she folded her hands and placed them gently into her lap.

"I sacrificed myself when I came here because I thought that might suffice, but that only brought trouble to Earth. Maybe if I can open a door to Shen then I can get it to open for the souls to go and return." She nodded her head and stood on her feet. "Alright let's get to it!"

"Ah!" Videl covered her with a towel over her gown. "Yiu or … erm…Kami Kai you need to be aware that you're a woman! Let me go get some clothes."

"Sorry." Yiu reddened remembering what she was wearing. "It's fine, I can change into these though." At the snap of her fingers, she was wearing her normal Shen gown.

"Do you have equip powers of some sort Yiu?" asked Gohan.

"No." she shook her head. "Well, maybe if you count the palace wardrobe as equipping." They all gave jovial laughter at her cluelessness. "Say…" she pointed her finger towards her stomach. "Shens don't eat, but I think maybe I might be a little hungry."

"Me too." Goku rubbed his belly. "After that fight, I haven't really eaten."

"I know, how about we have a feast?" Yiu sat up again and then backed down with a wince.

"What did we tell you?" Piccolo sat her upright. "Anyways, what do you mean feast? We're in a hospital."

"Well," Trunks stuck his pants in his pockets. "The cafeteria here isn't so bad. I guess we could have lunch here."

"Do we have to?" Goku spoke up looking a little blue. "I was thinking…Wouldn't it be better to leave this place quickly?"

"Kakkarot." The prince pointed in a direction with a grin as Goku turned to look. "The doctor is coming to give you a shot."

"What?!" he ripped the door open and ran off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Great!" Videl and Gohan stood by the door and led everyone out. "Right this way! Turns out we're starving too!"

"Mommy food!" Marron ran down the hall in front of everyone. "Food!"

Yiu tapped Eighteen over the shoulder. "I'm very sorry that Krillin couldn't be here to enjoy this. But I promise you he will soon."

"Thanks." The blonde mother frowned slightly at the woman. She missed her husband dearly, but the hope that he would come back had not died for the dragon balls existed.

Everyone took a seat, occupying a whole table. The place was mostly bare because most patients had their meals in their rooms. Goku was seen jumping straight into the main course and forgetting all about his nightmares. There was plenty of food here to go around. "Here ye, Here ye." Yiu snickered as she proclaimed. Everyone looked at her with little smile that found her joke unfunny, but they all understood she was trying to lift the tension. "Just kidding. I've always wanted to try that. Anyways, may we eat all this food and be replenished for the years to come."

"Cheers!" they all brought up their glasses.

"I'm glad you're being normal, in terms of your personality Yiu." Trunks spoke as she took a seat next to him.

"I suppose." She shrugged and bit into some bread. "My condolences…but Yuck!" Yiu spit into her napkin and made a face showing she was thoroughly appalled.

"That's sour bread!" Pan shook her head. "I hate it too."

"I agree." Yiu tasted her mouth bitterly. "You guys sure do have strange foods here."

"You think?" Gohan chuckled. "I wonder what Shen food is like."

"Well, no one really eats unless there's a festival, but I wish you all could visit and see." She nodded. "Anyways, this last feast will suffice."

"Last?" Piccolo spoke up.

Yiu gave a curt laugh as if trying to cover something. "Just because I have a feeling that everyone will be busy with their own lives after this. After all, I've heard several times that it's a few years before you all really come together right?"

"That's true." Videl pouted. "Sometimes, I wish we did more stuff together, but I guess it can't be helped. I mean Gohan and I are busy with our jobs. Same goes for Bulma and Trunks. Goku will most likely find an adventure of his own, Vegeta does his solitary training, Piccolo is out in his man cave, and Krillin's little family along with Roshi and Oolong stay at Kame House."

"Yes, but you guys will always be family to one another. I believe that is the most important." Yiu rose her glass up. "To the last meal until next time."

Afterwards, all of them gathered right outside Capsule Corps.' South Wing to watch Yiu open the Travel Zone to Shen. A light shot up from the ground as she whispered something they couldn't understand. When she reached her hand over it, it zapped her. "Ouch!" She shook her hand. "Well, couldn't be worse than the eel Stones…"

"What's the problem?" Goku stood by. "Is it not working?"

She sighed knowingly. "Gohan can I have the bag?" She took it from him and laid the bag open revealing the familiar orange glow. "Shenron…Arise!" Yiu rose her hands up, and sure enough the sky began to darken.

A golden laser lit the sky and Shenron replaced it after its flash. "You have called Kami Kai."

"This never gets old…" Bulma shivered slightly.

"Yes!" Yiu responded at first stern, but then a frown curled on her lips afterwards. "Why do you call me that Uncle Shenron? I told you to just call me Yiu right?"

"Uncle!" everyone was kicked off of their feet.

"Y-yiu!" Goku tried to clamp his gaping mouth closer. "You're related to Shenron?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she nodded. Shenlonians are related to the Nameks, but what distinguishes us is that we have dragon blood in us."

Shenron had reddened cheeks. "I thought I told you to stop calling me Uncle in front of people!...So" he stopped fidgeting. "What is it that you wish for?"

"Hmm." She cocked her head back and forth. "I was wondering if you could tell us what's wrong with the Zone. It should be working now right?"

He was quiet for a long time before speaking again. And when he did, his voice was full of grief and heartfelt emotions. "That I cannot answer, but you know it very well."

"…"she bit her lips. "Right…then. I wish—" She flew up to him and whispered a few things in his ear."

"That wish exceeds my power Yiu!" he scoffed embarrassed. "How can you ask for something like that?! If there is nothing here to be wished for then Good bye!" Just like that, Shenron ascended the skies and disappeared.

"What about our wish!?" Bulma reached her hands towards the vanishing dragon.

The sound of Yiu's feet could be heard as she plopped back onto the surface. "Alright then! I guess I've stalled on enough time now."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Videl scrunched her brows. "And what about our wish? Will the people be able to return to Other World?"

"They will. The people who have also died innocently will return as well." Yiu spoke sentimentally. "And now, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Oolong and Puar looked at each other.

"Yeah." The pig held his belly for a few seconds. "The only thing I'm ready for is the lavatory." His comment brought an assortment of laughs and snickers.

She laughed with them and wiped away a few little droplets. "To be honest, that lunch was just something for my selfishness, but I cannot spare anymore moments. It's time." Yiu smiled to everyone and then glanced over momentarily to Vegeta. "It's time for me to go home."

"You can't stay here with us?" Pan frowned. "Why?"

"Before I threw myself on Earth, The previous Kami Kai's asked me to kill the one who sheds blue blood." Yiu looked to _him_ now. "They were after you mainly Vegeta. Revenge on your father. But I cannot kill you, so I'm going to do it to myself."

"You can't kill yourself!" Piccolo pulled her away from the light. "That's insane."

"Whoa." Yiu put her hands out. "Don't jump to conclusions now. I never said that, but instead I'm going to stay on Shen. I will stay there and govern as I have been destined to. If it's blue blood they want, I can safely say I have gallons of it right here." Yiu pat her belly and winced afterwards. "Ehehe…That hurt. Anyways! It's up to me to set the world straight now."

"Then." Videl shook her head while holding onto her husband. "We're going to miss you, very very much."

"Not me!" Chi-chi crossed her arms.

"I'll miss your cooking too Chi-chi!" grinned Yiu. "And I'll even put in a good word for you so you don't go to hell. It's a sure ticket." The mother gawked offended and then turned her head. Yiu passed Bulma and Vegeta going straight to Piccolo and Goku. "I'll never forget you guys even after you die."

"Geez." Goku scratched his head. "I don't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or not."

She winked jokingly. "I'd take it as a compliment! Well, I'd better run. I'm sure Sylvia would appreciate me going back as soon as possible. And my people, what would they say? I've abandoned them a second time." She took one last look at the couple.

"Thank you Bulma, for trying your best to be a good person. I know it wasn't easy, and what I have done is unforgiveable. But know this, you are a good person nonetheless a good woman." The wife gave a bittersweet smile at the enemy, rival, and friend.

"Bye!" everybody shouted as the Kami Kai began to wave.

Bulma watched Vegeta follow her with his eyes now. She was squeezing his hand the whole time for reassurance and that he'd be just fine, but she knew he wasn't. "Go." Bulma nudged him finally. If they had to say good bye, then she wanted him to at last get the closure. "I'll forgive it this one last time."

Vegeta stumbled forward, speechless of what to say. He already made his mind up to let go and love the one woman who had chosen him a long time ago, but the moment to let Yiu go was too soon. The smile slightly straightened on Yiu's face as he walked towards her.

"It'll suck not to have a Debbie Downer around but I think I'll be fine!" she joked with a big laugh afterwards.

Wind riding along the strings of air was all they heard for a few minutes as they stood still and gazed at nothing. Vegeta reached out his hand, looking only at his feet, and then he felt her arm reach over to his shoulder. He looked back up; her face was shadowed by her hair.

"Stop." Yiu looked at him with silently cold eyes, no emotion flickering in them at all. "…..Hey. Do you know why I decided to approach you that day Vegeta?"

He shook his head once, unsure of where she was taking the conversation. She had been acting strange since yesterday .Even though it seemed as if she was moving away from their problem, there was something off about her.

Yiu brought her hand to her chest with a sigh. "In that measly filthy slum of a bar, you were the only one who sat quietly. Amidst all the noise and chattering other people went on about, I saw you right away because I instantly was reminded of how much you reminded me of myself; in a room full of people we both remained a one man pack. But instead of a phony smile that was geared towards nothing like I had done, you went with cold sneers and bitter remarks. At first, I thought it better that I did not involve myself with you. I realized that only after I was too enticed with your rhythm. I found it too hard to turn the other cheek."

Vegeta gazed into her face, to see if he could read her expression and figure out why she had brought the distant past up. The first time they met, he used her by means of surviving conveniently in another town. He had not known nor meant for things to become personal, but love worked in mysterious ways. The four letter word sounded strange in his head. He'd never once thought that he would ponder on something that once meant nothing to him. He wasn't even sure that what they had could be called love. It seemed to be more like a manifestation of agonizing reality that abducted what they cared for in life.

Yiu continued to speak even though each word looked as if it was forced. A smirk spread across her lips after a mocking laugh. "But I was wrong. You and I, we weren't the same at all. Not one bit. We were different all along."

His shoulders deflated a bit from her sudden change in the sentiment making him impatient. "What are you really trying to get at?"

"Vegeta." With another mocking laugh more tension built up. "Even isolated and alone, you continued to fight on for your beliefs and those who followed you. But I," Her lips quivered for a moment as her gaze lowered, but on her way back up she looked at him with condescending eyes. "I was not like you. While watching the waters on Shen turn the color of my people's blood, I lost all nerve to act. And even though I have come to know you just as you are, the blood of the one who killed my mother and father are deep inside you too. My parents would not be proud if I stayed near the home of their murderer."

Bulma and Piccolo were watching intently but as for the others, they were still trying to make sense of the scene. Yiu's gaze flickered to the wife momentarily and then back.

She let go of him and snapped off a chain around her neck; dropping it into his hands. "I could never be friends with someone who's blood is….. **tainted** with the filthiest of the filthiest evil. For who knows how long it will be until you bear the claws you hide behind your back at my neck. Everything up until Yumen… It was all wrong. So, for both of our sanities" she laughed and looked off in another direction. "Whether it be centuries or millenniums, don't find me because I won't find you."

Her words stained the walls of his mind in black. He was angry, offended, and frustrated with her, but his will power to speak was gone. Vegeta simply replied with a nod.

"Yeah." He watched her until he couldn't see her thick strands of hair anymore. He understood well what this was. He wasn't a child. He was a grown man now. The child in him died long ago, and along with that the naïve thinking that solving problems was easy. The truth that Yumen presented to him wasn't the solution, it was just more salt being rubbed in the wound. It dawned on him now as she disappeared as to what she was doing. All of her harsh words were proof that showed they could no longer be near one another. Being mere acquaintances would be something hard to follow as well. Total severance was the beginning of how they could repay for their parents' mistakes and grievances. The right thing wasn't always easy to do, but this was definitely "right".

_Yeah…Yiu._ _I won't find you again._

-[[]]]]]]

**Epilogue**

After Yiu returned home, everything returned to normal and those who died in that time were revived. All was well on Earth and in Other World again. Bulma gave birth to a healthy baby girl: Bra, and she remained married to Vegeta. They both seemed happy living with this compromise and they stayed faithful to one another till death. Just the simple fact that Vegeta was able to forget about such nonsense and not fuss over it made Bulma overjoyed. He was back to normal. Nobody mentioned their times with Other World and Shens, and it was as if all that had been just a depressing fairytale.

**.**

"Yiu…" Sylvia tapped her shoulders as they looked out on Shen from the palace. "Sis?...Shen is doing well. I went out for a Towning and the people are happy, but what will we do at this rate? With the Birthing Tree gone, how will we survive? Impure Breeding is far too dangerous and those who are born from lose the longevity of dragons." The older woman stood holding the rails with no strength at all. Her watchful eyes, not looking at much and her mind distant; she felt strangely robbed, barren even. "Yiu!" Sylvia shouted angrily shaking her. "How long are you going to keep this up?! Answer me!" Her lips moved for a moment, but nothing came out. Out of frustration, Sylvia took flight. "If you're going to be like this, then I never want to see you again!"

Once again, she paid no mind to what she heard as she placed her hand over her chest and watched the brightened sky with her last smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The END :)! I'm actually in the middle of contemplating this entire story again. But thank you for whoever comes across this.<strong>

**HB123**


End file.
